


Life as We Know

by immie_bee



Series: Family of Us [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Graphic depictions of Farming, Homesteading, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, snarky assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immie_bee/pseuds/immie_bee
Summary: A Witch and a Consul start a life together





	1. A Date

Lactarius was at Valerius estate bright and early, well if she was being honest she woke up before the sun even started to rise and found a carriage willing to take her to his estate near the castle. She bounced happily through the gates with her satchel draped acrossed her shoulder waving to the guards and servants as she passed them.  
"Someone's here early!" one servant, a kind greying woman named Mabel replied as she walked towards the kitchen to help prepare breakfast.  
Lactarius grinned as she headed towards Valerius' room. Once she arrived she smoothed down her short dress, complete with a miss match of patterns. It was something one of the younger seamstress near the shop had been working on as an experiment of sorts. Many people didn't like it, but Lactarius loved the unique look and quickly bought it before someone else had the same style as she had. To her it was a great way to not waste fabric, who wants to throw out fabric when it was already expensive to get decent clothes. Even though the dress was shorter than she would have liked, she had light grey leggings that complimented the dress while allowing her the freedom to bounce about without showing more of her than she would like to complete strangers. Her tan boots with animal fur around the ankle complimented the outfit.  
Quietly knocking on the door she waited for any type of response from the man inside. Placing her ear to the door she listened for any type of movement. She was getting ready to knock again when she heard a soft mumble from the other side.  
"What is it?"  
She gave a light giggle, "The stars shine brightly my consul. Care to see?"  
"Come in my wild witch."  
She opened the door shutting it behind her as she moved towards the large bed where Valerius was laying stomach down and sprawled out under the silk covers. Taking off her leather boots, she crawled in next to him above the covers brushing his hair out of the way to lay a tender kiss to his neck.  
Valerius gave a soft sigh, peering up at her as she leaned over him. Lactarius gentle but firmly ran a hand down his spine feeling the tension in his back even though he just woke up. Frowning she took her other hand and began massaging tense back muscles working her way down to his ass and legs. How could one man be strung so tight even before he had left his bed? She worked on his body until the sun's rays began to pour in from the window. She had been so lost in her midstrations she didn't realize she had lulled him back into slumber.  
They had the day planned to be a relaxing day of going into town so Valerius could gather information from citizens and see first hand what needed to be done to help Nadia improve the city and the lives of the people in it; seeing his relaxed face she didnt have the heart to wake him just yet. Her stomach soon gave a grumble, remembering now what she had forgotten to do before she left the shop. Eat breakfast. She slowly crawled back from the sleeping counsl, leaving her satchel and boots at the end of the bed and bedside. She didnt want to alarm her lover if he roused, she doubted he would, but she didnt want him to think she left him.  
Softly walking down the hallways towards the kitchen, she heard the sound of the kitchen staff working and laughing as they prepared meals for the day. Walking into the bright and bustling kitchen, the head chef turned towards the witch, eyes beaming.  
"Good morning, Lactarius! Come to help us today?" the large man laughed.  
Walking over to him she stood up on her tip toes pulling toast crumbs out of his beard, "Looks like the only help you need is a muzzle from tasting your own food!"  
The rest of the kitchen staff howled with laughter and the chef grabbed her head in a playful head lock tussling her misscut tangle of brown hair, "And it looks like you need help with your bed head this morning! The master must not have been feeling his oats this morning, your hair is too tame!"  
She barked back her own laughter as she untangled herself from his strong dark arms. She attempted to manage her hair back into a reasonable mess of hair.  
"Well actually I came to get Valerius' his breakfast. He looked like he had been up half the night worrying and slept the same way. He actually looked like he was sleeping peacefully when i left."  
A large woman rounded the corner with a tray of food and a warm smile.  
"I'm glad someone is looking out for the Counsl....ever since the Lucio inccident, he seems to try to and make up for everything that happened in those three years. He's going to run himself into an early grave with all that worrying." the servant mused in a motherly tone as she placed a variety of fruits, cheeses, some toast and eggs with some slices of ham on the side.  
She had placed two platefuls of food on the tray handing Lactarius in with a wink.  
"Go to him, love. Make sure he enjoys himself today. He needs a little fun instead of sitting in his study worrying over things."  
Lactarius gave her a bright smile with a determined nod before waving at the kitchen staff and heading back towards Valerius' room.  
When she arrived back into his room, the man was still sleeping unaware that his lover even left. Setting the tray down on the nightstand she walked around to the side of the bed sinking to her knees on the floor to stare at his sleeping face. She rested her head on her hand as she looked at him with adoring eyes taking in his relaxed sleeping face; hair partially over his face, his face relaxed, mouth slightly parted as the room was filled with his soft whispy breath.  
Gently stroking the hair out of his face, she sat up on the bed and leaned over to place her forehead agianst his. She knew it was prying but she wanted to know why he was so tense and what she could do to help him. Rolling her eyes she knew he wouldnt burden her with his troubles. Closing her eyes she relaxed and focused her magic on him and his soft breathing, patiently waiting to enter his dreams soundlessly.  
I failed. I should have bettered the city three years ago. I don't deserve a second chance. I have to prove myself, no matter the cost. I can't enjoy anything until I have made up for my mistakes. Does Nadia even want me as Counsl? Does Lactarius even want me? I'm just a broken shell of man. A failure. I can't be a failure again. I have to prove to them. I have to find everything wrong and fix it. I must fix it. I-.....  
Lactarius sat up staring down and the now waking Counsl, heartbroken after hearing everything he was going through. The images of failures he was trying to right. No wonder he was so upset and tense.  
Valerius woke to a gentle hand stroking his face and brushing his hair behind his ear. Soon a soft pair of lips carressed his. He gave a soft sigh as he parted his lips so she could deepen the kiss. Pulling back she looked down at him smiling, "Good morning agian my love."  
Valerius sat up on his heels as he looked down at her nuzzling into her neck enjoying the warmth of her skin and the smell of mint and inscense. Slowly he lifted his head to meet her bright blue eyes leaning in to kiss her nose.  
"Good morning my witch. Now what smells so delicious?" he playfully sniffed her neck giving her soft bites to her neck, "I could eat you up."  
Giggling, Lactarius pointed to the platter of food on the night stand near the bed. Valerius groaned happily as he leaned over grabbing the tray and setting it on the bed in front of him. Handing over a plate to Lactarius he savoured his meal with happy groans. Lactarius fair no better, shoveling eggs into her mouth a little less dignified than the man she was sharing a meal with. To hell with manners, she had been desperate for food before and knew the faster you eat the less likely someone was to steal her food.  
Valerius chuckled watching her knowing better than to reach over to brush her wild hair out of her face when she was hungry. He had been there when a servant at the palace tried to remove a plate of her food only to have his arm in the jaws of her manticore form. She was incredibly emabarrassed, not to mention hid for a whole day crying because of what she had done. But one doctor later, a couple of stitches, and the servant coming to his and Nadia's aide she finally emerged from the room she had hidden in. After that everyone waited until she had eaten her fill before removing any dishes from her vacinity.  
After eating he dressed himself in one of his more casual outing attire, a grey vest with golden and black accents complete with a white long sleeve shirt underneath and grey dress pants with knee high black boots. Lactarius walked up behind him after he was dressed, brushing his hair and then braiding it in his signature braid. After he looked himself over in the mirror nodding in approval he turned to take in her outfit. Raising his eyebrow he looked her up and down as she put her ankle high boots back on.  
She happened to look up at him as he stared at her unsure of her clothing style, "You dont like it do you."  
"Um....its...." he stammered trying to find the right words, "Its interesting. Why...whats with all the different patterns. I can see the white and an accent of pattern, but white with a whole lot of pattern. Like the seamstress ran out of fabric."  
She looked up at him with a smile, "Thats the point. The scrap fabric is almost always thrown out. Who wants a little bit of fabric?! But its such a waste of money to throw out perfectly good fabric! So the seamstress that I got this from and I talked for a while and it just made sense, its like taking a bite of a cake and then throwing out the rest! Its wasteful when someone else could have enjoyed it just as much!"  
Valerius looked taken back not even realizing just how much scrap fabric he saw thrown out daily. He lips curved up in a smile as he watched her throw her satchel over her shoulder.  
"I mean just imagine how much more money the seamstress' would make with clothing like mine! And also, young seamstress' could perfect their abilities and give away their clothes to the homeless or orphan children until they have perfected their skills enough to actually be able to make more complicated dresses or outfits to sell and afford their own shops!"  
Valerius eyes shot open after her happy outburst. He walked over to her grabbing her upper arms in his hands staring at her wide eyed with a happy grin across his face.  
"My dear with you are a genius! Why didn't I think of that?! We have to tell the Countess at once! Not only would it be profitable for Vesuvia, but it could also be a start to help her people!"  
He picked her up twirling her around, as she squealed in delight. Happy laughs filled his chamber as a servant knocked on the door to tell them a carriage had arrived to take them into town.The carriage ride to town was joyful and filled with loud talking that seemed to grow louder the longer the witch and Consul discussed more ideas on how to help their city and its people.  
When they arrived in the main square, Valerius joyful deminure was cut in two as they exited the carriage. Townsfolk stared at the carriage then at the two people, some stares were of happiness and cheerfulness towards the witch while the Consul recieved glares or others mumbling curses of aggression.  
Lactarius bent forward catching Valerius sad golden down cast eyes, gently taking his hand and giving him a reassuring squeeze. Catching a soft smile from him she lead him towards around the marketplace taking in the sights and sounds of the bustling city. Valerius was quickly flustered the closer the walked into the center of the marketplace, not used to being pushed and shoved by masses of citizens.  
Giggling Lactarius lead him down to a more open area where musicians and singers would showcase their songs and talents to the public in hopes of gaining the attention of weathly nobles. They walked around a little bit enjoying the music, one of them more uptight and tense than the other.  
Lactarius noticed it whenever they were outside his room or away from others. It wasn't that he was upset, but after everything that happened he still had to prove his worth and he still had his dignity. He wasn't about to throw his reputation ouf the window because he got excited over something small. He stood up straighter walking with an air of regality about him as he followed his witch over to a small crowd of bystanders enjoying an upbeat song that filled the square.  
The singer and the musicains that were playing were smiling and having a great time entertaining the crowd. Some onlookers were swaying with the music while some had grabbed a friend or lover and started dancing together. Catching a glimpse of auburn red hair, Lactarius laughed as she saw Julian dancing with a taller attractive man, Julian turnning beet red when said man dipped him low before leaning over to whisper into the doctor's ear. Lactarius could hardly stand still as she watched the others enjoying the moment; wanting to jump into the fray of dancing people, but stopping short when she remembered who she was with. Stopping herself she reached out gently taking Valerius' arm and leaned against him giving him a quick squeeze.  
Valerius was too enraptured with the townsfolk to even feel Lactarius' comforting squueze. He was out of his element, tense, but at the same time in awe at the crowd. How can they all be so damn happy? Half of these people could barely afford to live and feed themselves and their families; yet here they were dancing and carrying on like nothing in the world could stop their joy. He and the court had failed these people for three years and yet they weren't sitting at home wallowing in pity and self loathing. He hated it. How could they be so happy with nothing and yet he was at his estate worrying about the future of Vesuvia?  
Lactarius could see the war going on his head as he stared at the cobblestone. She didn't want to draw attention to him and sour his already rocky relatinship with the townsfolk. Looking around she happened to lock eyes with an enraptured little girl with a white sundress and bronze skin. Her and her mother looked like they were finishing up some shopping and heading home when the music caught their attention as well. Lactarius watched as the little girl pulled on her mother's long skirt pointing towards the witch and her lost in thought lover. Lactarius waved over at them as the mother smiled as she was pulled along by her skirt towards the couple.  
Leaning down to meet the little girl's eye Lactarius spoke, "Hello there! How are you this bright sunshine-y day!"  
The girl quickly becoming shy scooted behind her mother's skirt, "Good."  
Valerius snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lactarius speak and quickly caught himself as he realized there was two people standing beside them. A little girl and her mother, both of them with bronze skin, dark hair and looking at both of them. What threw him off was that their was no maliace in the voices or their eyes when the looked at him.  
"Your hair is pretty! Are you a prince!" the little girl squeal now braver after the few minutes of talking, as she stood in front of Valerius.  
A blush forming on his face he stared at the girl then at the two queitly laughing women, "Ummm, no.....I'm Consul Valerius."  
"Oooohhhhhh! Well I'm going to call you Prince Valerius!"  
The little girl nodded in affirmation before crossing her arms and grinned. She stared back at the dancers and the cocked her head looking up at the incredibly flustered man.  
Lactarius had been talking to the girls mother when the mother gave a soft laugh, "Oh I know that look. She's about to get her way."  
Lactarius looked over as the girl stretched her arms up reaching for his hands.  
"Dance with me!"  
It was now Valerius' time to hide behind a skirt, more importantly Lactarius' skirt. He was way to out of his comfort zone and way to sober to deal with a bubbly child dead set on having a dance. Lactarius had to laugh, not only at a grown counsl dodging around her away from the happily squealing girl, but at all the looks they were gaining attention unbekownst the counsl.  
"No. I'm just going stand here but thank you."  
The girl squinted her eyes glaring, "But all Prince's know how to dance!"  
"I'm not a Prince! I'm a Counsl! Tell her Lactarius."  
Lactarius waved a hand dismissivly, "My dear I'm staying out of this battle."  
The girl finally managing to grab one of his hands gave a devilish grin, "Oh! Maybe you don't know how to dance....or maybe your scared."  
That hit a nerve. How dare she tell me I can't dance!  
Valerius sighed rolling his eyes in defeat. Picking up the girl to rest on a wide cobblestone wall. She gave a dramatic curtsy, while his was more subtle and gracful. She held his shoulder with one little hand and the other had a death grip on his hand, fearing he might bolt away any second.  
Lactarius and the girls overjoyed mother stood a few feet back as they watched the two dance. Abeit a little weird due to the height/size difference but still no less adrorable to watch. Still Lactarius caught brief glances of a smile or a soft chuckle as the two of them bantered back and forth between each other. At one point the girl stopping and putting his hand on her hip (not her back because thats not the proper placement DUH!) After the song ended both of them parting with another dramatic curtsy and another bow. Both of them giggling as he picked her back up and twirling her before setting her feet on the cobblestone.  
"Momma! Did you see my dancing!"  
The girls mother patting her head, "Yes I did! Both of you are very good dancers."  
Valerius walked over next to Lactarius with a warm smile on his lips, "Some of us are more enthusatic that the other one that is for sure. I pity the boys."  
Both women giving a good laugh before the group decided to part ways. Waving the mother and child off the couple made their way around town before the afternoon heat swept through the city. After spending most of the afternoon going around to different stores and even stopping by the seamstress' workshop that made Lactarius dress (the seamstress nearly bursting into tears when Valerius told her how much he liked her idea of using scrap fabrics to create her dresses) a grumble of their stomachs had them on the move again.  
Lactarius gently placed a kiss to Valerius' neck when they walked down a low traffic street. Valerius eyes looked down at the smiling witch, full blush consuming his face.  
"Love would you like some food? I know a good baker!" she beamed up at him.  
Valerius still caught off gaurd by the sudden burst of affection nodded. He let her take his hand and followed her down many winding streets as she happily bounced on her toes every step of the way. Finally arriving to the baker's store front, Lactarius waved to the man as he walked out to greet them.  
"Ah Lactarius you here for some of your favorite?"  
"Yes sir! And I've brought a guest to enjoy it as well." motioning back towards the Consul.  
The baker stared at him in disbelief and a slight frown. What would someone as sweet as Lactarius be doing with this man?!  
Lactarius gave a soft cough glaring back at the baker like a mother would a misbehaving child, "The bread sir? I've been talking up a storm about it since I met Valerius, it would be a shame if you couldn't show him your best."  
The baker gave a snort, shaking his head, "Ah we are playing the scary witch card this evening are we, kitten."  
"YEP!" Lactarius gave a playful beam.  
The baker shook his head dissapearing to the back and bringing two fresh loaves of pumpkin bread to the couple. Pulling out the correct amount of coins Lactarius and the baker traded off. She then nodded for Valerius to follow her over to a small table in the corner so they could enjoy their treat. Valerius bent he head down sheepishly as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.  
"You didn't have to pay for me, love. You know I'm....uh...I have the coin."  
Lactarius finishing off a slice of her bread shrugged her shoulders, "I like treating you. Besides, I invited YOU. If you invite someone to eat it's only proper you cash in the coin to spoil that person. You know....its only polite."  
Valerius stared up at her thoughtfully, looking at her enjoying her treat with childlike enthusiam. Smiling he lowered his head and took a bite of his bread, enjoying the taste. It wasn't palace cooking, or any type of fancy dishes he had eaten before, but it was made with love. That was all he could ask for when it came to his food. Who could be called a chef or baker if they didn't enjoy what they were doing and by the look of the flour covered man humming a tune while pulling more bread out of the oven; the baker was a happy man. Valerius went to take another bite when he felt something crawling up his pant leg to sit on his lap and whatever it was it had needle like finger nails and felt large.  
Lactarius cocked her head as the man across from her sat up rigid and unblinking. She stared in confusion as he sat down his bread and made a face of absolute horror.  
"Love? You ok?"  
"Something is on my lap."  
She stumbled back from the table as she started to walk over to her terrified Consul.  
"Something is trying to go up my shirt." his voiced hitched as he tried not to go into a full blown panic.  
Lactarius pulled his shoulders back to observe what was climbing around Valerius' lap, catching a tuft of black fluff.Her eyes going big, she heard him give a soft whimper as he refused to look down, trusting her to get rid of whatever was attaching itself to him.  
"Oh you little shit. I was wondering when you would turn up!" she laughed pulling the weight from his lap.  
Valerius stood up as soon as the weight was lifted and back pedalled several feet away from the witch. He shuddered and shook his hands comically as he finally met his "attacker". A large black tom cat.  
"I was wondering how long he would hang around here! He's been here a couple days now, I guess waiting on ya to get here." the baker laughed as Lactarius was mauled with affection by the large cat.  
Lactarius laughed as Valerius stared at her and her familiar, "Valerius this is Gannen. Gannen that is Valerius!"  
The cat gave a sharp chirp up at Lactarius as she nuzzled into his this fluffy fur. Gannen climbed up onto her shoulders before shoving his face into the tangle of brown sniffing. Coming back up with a soft sneeze he settled around her shoulders like a noble woman would wear an expensive mink shawl.  
Valerius shuffled closer taking a look at the newest member in their group. Gannen peered back at Valerius equally curious of the new person that currently had his scent all over the tom's Lactarius.  
"So....," Valerius gestured to Gannen , "Im assuming he's coming back home with us?"  
A quick meow was all the confirmation Valerius needed. 

********************

Soon they made their way back to the carriage, sun setting in an array of orange and purples. Valerius opened the door for Lactarius as she entered the carriage before also getting in as well. The ride back to his estate was quiet save for the black cat trying to climb into Valerius' lap to get a better look and smell of the man that had his scent all over his Lactarius. After a couple minutes of watching him try and escape a curious Gannen, Lactarius pulled Valerius against her chest. Back to her chest, he tried to calm his breathing as Gannen walked up his lap to put his sharp paws against the man's chest. He stared into Valerius' golden eyes for a few minutes before rubbing his face on his chest and licking his arms.  
"He likes you! He only does that to people he really likes!"  
"I...I'm glad....."  
Valerius blushed when he felt one of her hands travel down his arm and chest and then back up agian. In this postion she had a great advantage of placing a kiss to his neck. And kiss his neck she did. She kissed and nibbled on his neck, brushing his braid out of the way for more access to his neck.  
Valerius gave sharp inhale as she assulted his neck with affection, not noticing that her hand was travelling down his side. Groaning when he felt a hand brush over his growing arousal. He didn't get a chance to enjoy it as the carriage came to a halt.  
Pulling away from each other they procceeded to exit the carriage and walk up into his estate. Lactarius grinning as she looked up at his neck, red with faint teeth marks peeking over the collar of his shirt. She happily skipped next to him faining innocent while holding a happily screeching Gannen as servants whispered to each other as they passed towards his room.  
When the finally arrived in his room, Valerius all but picked her up throwing her onto the bed. She let a startled squeak and she craddled a confused Gannen in her arms. Valerius kicking out of his boots and vest jacket made his way back over to the bed as she had enough time to kick off her boots before a growling Consul pinned her down. Valerius pulling her into a heated kiss, making his way down her collarbone to the junction between her neck and shoulder. Lactarius gave a throaty cry as he sank his teeth into her neck, properly sucking a bruise into her neck.  
It was cut short when an irrate Gannen gave a sharp and loud hiss trying to put himself between his witch and her "attacker", paw up swatting at the man. Valerius sat up unsure how to continue with a large nearly three foot long Main Coon mix giving him a threatening display.  
Lactarius sat up flipping Gannen around to face her, "Now look here boy, you go off for weeks and get yourself some sexy lady cat tail; to hell be damned if you are stopping me from doing the same!"  
She picked Gannen up by the scruff as he tried to cling to her like a spoiled child. Chucking him towards the nearest servant she shouted, "Go get yourself some supper and dont come in until lunch tomorrow!"  
Valerius sat back staring at her, golden eyes full of love and adoration. Gods she would make a fierce mother. Strong, well rounded, playful. Everything that a kid would need and love.  
Snapping out his thoughts he was brought back to reality by soft hands on each side of his face; bringing his up into a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around her dragging her to sit a leg on either side of his lap. The stayed like that for several miutes, softly carressing and kissing each other until the kisses became heated once more.  
Sitting up on knees each of them pulling each other out of their clothes. Slow at first but soon their need for each other had them nearly ripping a shirt or leggings. As she sat back her blue eyes locked onto his golden ones as her dress fell to the ground, "I love you."  
Valerius kissed her on the nose stripping himself out his pants and shirt, "Same my lamb. Now....let's see if I can make that chaos of hair a proper disaster of hair."  
She grinned and gave a loud laugh pulling her arms over his shoulders, tugging on his braid lightly, "Well lets see what you got."  
That was all the confirmation he needed, before pinning her down again. He lifted her hands over head setting them against the large oak headboard, pushing some of the plush pillows out of the way. As he removed his hands from hers, she lifted them up to follow. That would NOT do. Pushing her hands back down with one hand, he growled harshly grabbing her hip with the other. Digging his fingernails into her hip and growling.  
"Keep them there, witch. Dont' move them until I tell you. And no speaking."  
Lactarius stared up with wide eyes as he glared back down at her, she squirmed under his golden eyes consumed feral with lust. Mewling she closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side baring her neck, all the while wiggling her hips. Soon she was relaxing before the consul, going deep into her subspace. Valerius eyed her in victory, she had no problem taking the lead in their bedroom activities and he loved that she was confident, but what really got him going was her submissive state. She was a good sub, perfect for him. Willing to please, gave him a little teasing trouble, but in the end would fully submit with no bratty attitude. It probably had something to do with her being alone for so long, she was used to being in charge, but was happy to surrender to him when he commanded.  
Lactarius shuddered as he pulled her legs apart to sit in between them as he continued to tease and kiss her. Whimpering when long fingers stroked over a particular spot on her hip, she shuffled her hips to arch her back. A heavy hand pressed into her lower belly sinking her back down into the bed.  
"Not yet my love. You stop squirming let me see if I can find other hidden spots that make you twtich."  
She gave a pathetic whimper as she tried to remain still for him. A brush of fingers against the back of her thigh going down to her knee, made her leg jolt as she hissed from the sensitivity. Blue orbs going wide, leg freezing where it lifted on her own accord, she practically tried to sink into the pillows when she saw his disgruntled face. Lips pursed into a frown, he placed a hand around her neck , closing his finger around her soft throat.  
"What did I tell you?" he growled.  
Her lips quivered as she stared up shaking her head. She had been told she could speak! She wouldn't anger him further by being bad.  
Smirking he stared at her, "Good girl for not talking. Now...a simple nod will help me. Was what you did because you are sensitive there?"  
She frantically nodded her head. YES! She wasn't misbehaving on purpose.  
"So," his other hand performing the same movement on the other leg watching as her face scrunched up and gave another knee jerk reaction, "my little witch you are really sensitive. How amusing...I wonder where else you are sensitive."  
His finger skimmed over her bare sex. Her eyes shot up to look at the ceiling, cream thighs trembling trying so desperately not to move. Her breast bouncing as her breathing became rapid and shallow. Valerius leaned down taking one of her nipples in his mouth and gently lapping it, golden eyes gleaming as he wacthed her try not move or make a sound. Running his hands down her sides and belly his limber fingers teased her slit. Already wet. Perfect.  
He sat up on his hands and knees over her shaking body, he smirked as she met his eyes. Her lips slightly parted, she stared at his lips wanting to sit up and claim those lips. Instead she was reduced to lay still and quiet, simmering in her own arousual. He reached for something out of line of sight from her, but the jingling of glass was the tell tale sound of an oil jar. He smirked as her head leaned back slightly, eyes looking towards the ceiling. Her breath was becoming more and more erratic the longer he teased her.  
Leaning back he dipped two fingers into the jar, smearing his cock in oil. He grinned when he set down the jar on the nightstand giving her a kiss to the neck as he leaned back. His hands teased her breast and hips as he sucked and bit another bruise on the other side of her neck. Hearing a soft whimper, he decided to take pity on his precious witch.  
"You may move now love," grabbing her wrists, "Except for these. They stay here until I tell you."  
She nodded frantically, gripping his hips with her legs, desperate to get him closer to her. She gave a soft sigh when he humored her, scooting closer to her, brushing a oiled finger over her slit before sinking into her. She gave a soft whine, rocking her hips in time with his finger, desperate to get more friction. Oh he loved when she was like this. Desperate, needy, looking to him for everything she needed. A quick flick of his thumb against her clit had her arching, biting her bottom lip she let out a shakey gasp. Her feet digging into the matress as she lifted her hips, thrusting in time as he continued to fuck her with his skilled fingers. Valerius smirked as he took his fingers from her.  
Lactarius was about to whine until she felt his cock roughly enter her. Thankfully with all the teasing she was sopping wet and relaxed enough to take his aggressive start. He hooked his hands under hips squeezing her ass as he lifted her hips higher to rock her against himself. Treating her like his own persoanl toy he bit down on her shoulder as he started a brutal pace.  
Bouncing back and forth in time with him, she let out sharp cry as he pinched one nipple hard and wrapping an arm under her lower waist lifting the witch up. Lactarius hadn't seen this side of him in the bedroom before. Most of the time it was soft and slow or a battle for dominance, but this, this was a more feral side to his composed nature. He was just full of surpirses.  
Valerius gave a sharp groan when he felt a set a teeth sink into his shoulder and bite down hard. Pulling back he grabbed her neck pushing her head into the pillows, "Did I allow you to mark me?"  
The sex crazed witch gave a smirk bareing her now showing canines and a leaned back rolling her stomach muscles. He hissed as she forced herself to tighten around his cock trying to milk him.  
"You little brat. I should leave you here, tie you up, finish myself off and let you sit there until tomorrow night.", he slowed his movements as he sat back, "Now theres a thought....send in some of my servants to tease you. As I sit there and watch you squirm."  
She shook her head side to side. NO! She was already so close! She wiggled her hips again, leaning back so her neck was exposed to the feral consul. He watched her carefully, gauging her reactions, waiting to see if she was done being a brat. When she began to whine and slowly rock her hips into his, he decided to take pity on her.  
Gently brushing her hands away from the headboard he draped her arms over his shoulders. She gave a soft cry as she pulled him down to meet his lips. Sighing into the kiss, Valerius picked up speed. Gripping her waist he thrust inside her as she held on like life depended on it. Sitting up his heels he shuddered as he sank deeper into her. Pulling his hair she brought his face back to her neck, silently demanding another bite. She frantically dug her nails into his shoulders and the back of his neck pushing him into her neck.  
Smirking he decided to pity her and give her what she wanted. He lowered nimble fingers to her clit and began massaging in small cirlces. Biting down on her neck, Lactarius shrieked as she arched her back clinging to her lover as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. Valerius followed suit shortly after, between her shriek and the way her muscles flexed around him, he didn't stand a chance.  
"Gods...." he groaned as pressed as far as he could inside unloading his seed deep inside her.  
They stayed locked together desperately clinging to each other as the afterglow slowly sank in. Lowering her back into the sheets,Valerius went to move away until a soft hand gently grabbing the back of his neck. He leaned down pressing a passionate kiss to the sweaty mess of a woman below him. Lactarius watched him as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked out of sight before returning with a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
Snorting she sat up as he poured two glasses, handing one to her. He gave a loud laugh as she slowly sipped from her glass, glaring over the rim at him.  
"What?!"  
He pointed to the mirror across the room, "You should see yourself."  
She walked over to the mirror glancing back at her lover as he leaned back on one arm, with his braid hanging loosely over his shoulder, and grinning a shit eating grin. She brought her attention to herself in the mirror only to gasp in shock. Her neck was bruised with teeth marks on both side, her shoulders faired no better, her hips also had bruising and nail marks along her legs and buttocks, and her hair was sticking up in all different directions. Valerius' shouting laugh as he fell onto his side as she inspected her self more giving more whines and annoyed huffs.  
"I look like a porcupine got mauled by a badger!" she shouted as she gestured to herself.  
Valerius continued to laugh, "But you are a very tastey porcupine! Makes this badger want to eat you up again!"  
A smirked formed on her lips as she set the glass on the ground. Leaning down to a crouch she met a startled consul's eye.  
"Now let this witch give you some bruises of your own..."  
"Don't you d-!!!"  
A cloud of grey and Lactarius in manticore form dashed across the room towards the bed before another cloud grey appeared, a human woman shoving Valerius down. Wine glass falling from his hand and covering both of them. 

**********

The next morning the two of them woke in each others embrace. Sore, covered in bruises, sticky from sex and wine. Lacatrius rolled over onto Valerius chest dropping a soft kiss to his lips and bruised bites. As Valerius rosed to meet her kisses his hair felt heavy. As his confusion turned to panic, Lacartius sat up frantically removing pillows from around his head only to find the source of heaviness. Gannen, curled up in a nest of Valerius' ombre hair.


	2. Courting Patrons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacatrius and Valerius' patrons have been sneaking behind their backs.  
> How rude....

The luncheon with the diplomats from a neighboring city had gone realitively well. A few minutes of instense heated discussion soon fizzled when Lactarius made an appearance before Nadia, Lucio (though keeping the title as count, Nadia was only one in charge of Vesuvia), the court and the diplomats. Nadia gave a soft smile as Lactarius strolled into the dining room, late but dressed in clothes that Nadia had helped her choose. Her soft sleevless grey dress that fell just below the knee, white lace shoulder shawl that was held together by a pearl pendant, and soft black leather ankle high boots that Lactarius had insisted she would wear (comfort over fashion). Her wild brown miss cut hair, pulled over to the side and into soft curls, revealing her undercut more than normal. She refused any type of makeup, her natural beauty was more her style until Lucio had caught her leaving Nadia's room, and drug her to his room. She hated to admit it, but Lucio knew how to work a makeup brush, especially when she caught Valerius' eyes across the room as she entered, watching him grip his wine glass a little harder than normal. Her blue eyes, now brighter with the smokey shadow lightly dusting under her eyes, as she smiled, bowing at the waist to the royal couple and others.  
Nadia motioned her to take a seat, hand gestured over towards an empty seat in between Valerius and Volta. Sitting down, Volta leaned over giving her a quick hug as she gave a soft laugh, hugging back.  
"You look so pretty Lactarius!" Volta smiled.  
"Thank you little Volta." she leaned over giving a hushed comment, "I feel a little weird wearing this stuff. I'm not used to dressing up."  
Volta gave a soft giggle. Valerius leaning over to give his own hushed comment, "My little wild witch looks good all dressed up. I can't wait to see what other surprises you have in store for me."  
The diplomats looking over at her, then back to Nadia and Lucio as they continued their discussions throughout the luncheon. Soon enough the discussions became more and more relaxed as everyone began opening up to each other, a tense business only meeting became a relaxed and pleasant lunch. Lactarius shuffled in her seat as one of the diplomats continued to eye her, his grey eyes watching her carefully. Looking back at him she felt an odd sense of connection to the older man. His long grey hair, carefully pinned back, with a small braid down the center, his well trimmed beard and blue grey robes with gold trim adding to his ever regal features. He gave a smile as she continued to inspect him from across the table, he reached out his long fingers towards his own wine glass, slowly turning it into the sunlight. As it spun, a dash of colors and crystallizations formed before her eyes, a soft spiral of ice dancing across the table top. Looking up into his bemused eyes, she felt his aura escape from his carefully hidden confinement. Eyes going wide, her mouth turning into her signature grin as her own magic aura dripped off her, soft smoke wisping around her neck and shoulders as her facial features only half way transformed into her manitcore visage for the magician to take in.  
A happy bark of laughter followed as the elder man clapped his hands gleefully.  
"Well done witch! I was wondering how long it would take you to catch on!"  
Giving a big smile as the tip of her tongue peeked out from behind still showing canines, as she transformed her visage back, "Your not so bad yourself! And here I thought I was the only one dressing out of their normal style."  
Nodding in agreement, "Honestly I'm too old to play these games, but my lord wished me to come to this meeting. Something about a young couple, their unusual court, and a witch that has already left her mark on the good people of Vesuvia. I was also curious to see who you were."  
A younger man leaned over scolding the man softly, "Jinn you said you were going to behave yourself."  
Blushing she took a sip of her wine, scooting down into her chair, not used to having attention on her as the others sat and listened enthralled with the two. A reassuring squeeze on her thigh from Valerius had her sitting back up, chin up, and a polite smile on her face. The elder man holding out his hand to continue.  
"What type of magic you dabble in little witch if I may ask." a soft smile that held no judgement.  
"Oh! ...I have my shapeshifting ability. I usually work on kitchen/hearth craft, warding, protection and illusion spells. My specialty that most adults in Vesuiva come to me for is my aphrodisiacs, my "dream walking" magic usually plays into it as well. No other witch or magician wanted to become a patron to the Consorts of Ra. So I stepped up to the plate for the city."  
The elder man eyes went wide, nearly chocking on his red wine as she spoke. "YOU!? You became a patron to the Consorts?!" Fanning himself with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows at Valerius. "Your husband must be the luckiest man in Vesuivia"  
Following the remark the Vesuivian court, and royal couple near all gagged on their food and drinks; leaving poor Lactarius a blushing fool as the diplomats and magcigian watched. Jinn turned towards her, eyebrows raised in slight concern.  
"You are married are you not? Or at least have a lover that has been chosen by the Consorts?"  
Lactarius shook her head eyes turned downcast, "No. It's ok. The Consorts and I have made an agreement, followed with a compromise."  
Jinn was now shuffling in his seat, worry written on his face. The others watched him nervously as he stumbled for words before taking a large swig of his wine and as well as the younger man next to him wine. Valerius eyeing her as she stared down at her plate, poking at her shrimp, clearly avoiding eye contact with him.  
"What is the agreement?" she turned her head to the side. Fist slamming on the table as Jinn stood up yelling at the flinching woman. "WHAT IS THE AGREEMENT!"  
The younger man trying to pull Jinn back down to sit as Lucio stood up slamming his gauntlet onto the table, "You dare threaten a member of MY court!?"  
Jinn glaring over at the blonde man, his hands forming icy spikes on the table around him, his aura bleeding out through the room in a icy blast. Volta giving a soft whimper beside her, shivering from the cold. Lactarius softly moaned before meeting the older magician's furious grey eyes.  
"Four days of the Hunt. Four days for Sek in the Autumn Equinox and four days for Bast in the Spring Equinox."  
Jinn's eyes went wide, slowly sitting down ice slowly dissolving. Nadia stared at the two before speaking. "Who are these two you speak of? Why is bad for her to be involved with the Consorts?"  
Jinn rubbed his temples, elbows on the table as he looked across to the nervous witch, waiting for her to tell them. Glaring at her, daring her to lie to the others.  
She slowly spoke, soft at first then louder as the others leaned closer to hear her, "The Consorts of Ra aren't bad, just powerful. The story goes Ra a powerful god took an equally powerful and strong wife, her power outgrew his own. Other deities becoming jealous of her power sent out creatures to kill her husband and children. Fearing that he would lose his mate and their children would lose their mother he took an axe and cut her in two. She soon became two separate pieces of her whole. Sek, was the war fueled, blood thirsty huntress; she cut down enemies in her own power." Lucio gave a cheer. "She was to be a protector, a defender to her husband and their children. But Bast, she was the lover, for every kill Sek would commit, Bast wanted to give life back. She made a home for her husband and children, she cared for and protected as well, on a more gentle aspect. Pleasure was her power, her passion was so great that she brought fertility to the world after Sek demolished life."  
Looking up and around she paused, taking a drink from her wine glass as the others stared in awe at her story.  
"As a patron I have to take on both Consorts roles. For Sek, killing and destructions. I leave the shop to Asra for a week, I go for a hunt in the woods." She looked over at Jinn then back to the others, "Don't worry, the animals I kill do not go to waste, I store the meat, usually giving it away because it's a lot for me to consume and skins I sell to the traders on the docks. But for Bast, I close the store down for a week and stay there by myself."  
Jinn took another sip glaring at her, "You stay there alone? You foolish little idiot! Why do you not allow Bast to chose?"  
Lactarius shook her head, her eyes watering, "I did at first. Every time she would pick a suitable mate, they either, were married, engaged, or and I quote 'not that desperate for a good fuck'. They were scared I would possess them or enchant them like a siren."  
Jinn groaned slapping his face and the younger man gave a wince of sympathy to the woman. Nadia rolling her eyes at the comment, eye softening as she watched Lactarius dab her eyes trying not to smudge Lucio's hard work with the eye shadow.  
"So I stopped trying and just stayed in the shop to suffer by myself. Bast is kind, and wishes me to search, but I've been a patron since I was seventeen and I'm tired....tired of having my heart ripped out every spring. I'd rather suffer Bast 'heat cycle' for four days than continue to be treated like a monster whos only desire is sex."  
Valerius stared over at her in shock, she had been a part of the court for around six months now and she never told anyone this. Looking back he remembered when she had told him she would be gone for a week, or the other time Asra had come to the palace, stating that she wasn't feeling well. Julian was willing to go to the shop, already gathering his things ready to take off when Asra had pulled him aside. After watching the blushing doctor retreat, Valerius had been mildly annoyed with the two of them, but after hearing her talk now everything made sense. Lucio gave a loud chuckle as he leaned over on his elbow looking at Lactarius, giving a sly grin while licking his lips.  
"Well you can come find me during this 'heat cycle' I'd give you a good romp in the sheets." Quirking his eyebrow, "Unless you want Vally to give it to you."  
Valerius' eyes narrowed as he gave a soft snarl at the rude comment until Lactarius gave a soft squeak, holding her hands in her face. She wasn't the bashful type, she had numerous times even put Vulgora to shame with some of her sexual outbursts, but now she was hiding and squirming from the very mention of sex. She shook in her seat, pulling away when Valerius reached for her arm. Standing up suddenly she pulled her arms down to her front before giving a tense bow to everyone at the table.  
"I-I have to go now. Thank you for the lunch. Now if you'll excuse me, I-I'm going now!"  
She backed out away from the table before pushing her whole body against the door as she exited the dining room like it was on fire, leaving the others to sit in silence. The silence was cut short when Nadia turned to Jinn when he groaned, face palming as he sank back in his chair. The older man pulling out a small notebook, reading his notes carefully with pursed lips, before sighing.  
"Bast will demand her to 'hunt' in two days according to my calendar."

****************************

Asra showed up at the palace two days later, his eyes soft as he set his travel bag down on one of the large chairs in the parlor. Jinn and the younger man, Anjia, had stayed behind when the other diplomats went back, Jinn refusing to leave until he talked to Lactarius again. She had fled the palace grounds after she left the luncheon, refusing to let even Nadia enter the shop. Asra was grateful that the others had finally learned the truth, he didn't enjoy lying and sooner or later the court was bound to find out, either through rumors or by accident.  
Jinn and Asra talked in the parlor, more about Lactarius and her patronage to the Consorts, both agreeing that what she had done should be undone. It was not healthy or wise to deny a deity of desire and sex their desire to find a mate. Nadia and Valerius played a silent game of chess, tense while listening to the two magicians. Lucio sat on a chaise thoroughly bored, wishing that Lactarius was there, she always was able to be persuaded in a little ruckus.  
"She's too stubborn to end her agreement. There are many ways she could end it in a respectable manner, with no issues of breaking her deal." Asra murmured eyes downcast remembering the fight that had broken out between him and her several years ago when he found her on the floor in the shop naked and passed out, her natural musk healthy and strong, fertile. But she refused any advances slamming the door to the shop in his face.  
Jinn shook his head in frustration, "That woman is the embodiment of stubborn." Glaring over at the Count as he refused his fourth glass of wine, this one being too wet for his taste, "Seems like anyone that comes from the South or has lineage from the South, has an issue with thick headedness."  
Asra gave a breathy laugh, "Yeah. From the stories she tells me about her parents, her father may have been from the South, but her mother had a thick skull as well. And a nack for breaking rules."  
Nadia and Valerius had been playing a game of chess, albeit distracted, as the two magicians discussed over Lactarius predicament. Valerius was more uptight than usual as he listened to the two of them and just how serious her agreement with her patrons were, knowing just how powerful deities could be with his dealings with the Devil; everyone knew the consequences when it came to making deals with him. Lucio finally sitting up from his slouched position when Julian walked into the room, eyes full of worry as he sat down near Asra, placing his head in his hands.  
"She took Mazelinka brew, but Lactarius already looks like she's exhausted. She wouldn't let me enter, she barely even let me give her the brew."  
Asra gave Julian a soft pat on the shoulder, eyes soft. "It's alright, at least she took it. Did she say anything else?"  
Julian bit his lip, "She said Bast chose a suitable suitor....and that she would wait for them to decide."  
Nadia looking over as she placed a chess piece down to block one of Valerius' knights. Her eyes scanning the room as a black cat with a white band on its front leg and bright green eyes came strolling in from the veranda. It's large black fur with red tint from the sun, swaying as it crossed the room. Its tail up and twitching as it made its way over to Asra, bumping its soft head against his, before sitting on Julian's lap purring. Julian giving a happy smile as the cat turned bumping his chin with its head, making Julian give a soft laugh.  
"Thank you, Gannen. I hope she is doing ok."  
The cat turned looking around the room, before settling near Jinn, giving a loud meow. Jinn's eyes lighting up as he turned back to Asra, as if the cat had spoken to him clear as day.  
"You deal with the Arcana. That's impressive! Maybe the cards can help us figure out who the suitor is!"  
The rooms mood seemed to change from mourning to hopeful as Asra stared back, "Why didn't I think of that!" Turning to look back at the almost smiling black cat. "Gannen you are brilliant!"  
Asra placed his deck onto the table as Julian, Jinn, Anjia, and Lucio swarmed around the table. Nadia and Valerius pausing their games as they stayed seated, looking over at the group. Valerius rolled his eyes as he heard Lucio murmuring like a mad man; pick me, pick me.  
"Honestly Lucio, this isn't a matchmaking game. She's probably in agony and you are acting like virgin waiting for their first time." Valerius hissed as Nadia gave a nod in agreement.  
"Yes, my dear. If you can't control yourself then maybe you should be escorted outside."  
Lucio gave a small pout as he slumped down watching Asra's hand run through the deck before frowning. Soon he had all the cards turned over, eyes wide, before turning to dig through his travel bag. Jinn was the first to speak, "How can you deal with the Arcana without all the cards? Have you no sense to keep them together."  
Asra turned to the older man, glaring. "I DO keep the cards together. They never leave this bag unless I use them, for one to disappear means someone or....something has called them."  
The group looked down at the table then to each other. Gannen gracefully hopped down from his seat before padding over to Nadia and Valerius sitting in front of Valerius, green eyes boring into Valerius' golden eyes.  
"What card is missing?" Nadia breathy whisper filled the stunned room.  
Asra look over to the nervous consul and worried countess, "The Hierophant is gone."  
"OF COURSE! Who better suitor for a Consort that deals with fertility, family, protection than an Arcana that deals with family, wisdom, and traditions!" Jinn's boasted happily as he looked over at the stunned consul.  
Valerius face turned to a full blush, his head turned down as he continued to drowned in his wine, hoping he had heard wrong. When the others refused to let him pretend he didn't just hear that Lactarius' issue could be solved with him going to the shop and showing her a good time, he finally snapped. "Will you all stop staring at me! It can't be me!"  
Nadia placed a hand on his shaking hand, "Why not? You two have both gotten close to each other this past year. There is no denying that on several occasions others have found you two lost in each others embrace. And I'm no fool. I've heard servants whisper about noises from your palace chambers or that Lactarius stayed at your estate."  
Asra joining in, "I share a shop, room, and bed with her. Don't think I haven't seen the love bites you leave behind. Plus she talks in her sleep."  
Julian giving a playful wiggle of his eyebrows, "I've seen you both around the city as well. Especially at the theatre, I hear her laugh ring out on several occasions only to be followed by you smirking at her."  
Lucio walking over to the now blushing consul, leaning over Nadia's shoulder grinning, "You are much more fun after being around Lactarius. You actually have a little fight in you when there is something that is holding you back, instead of dead behind the eyes drunk. Go get her! Besides....if she gets you to relax after a picnic, I can't wait to see you after she pounds you into the bed."  
Everyone groaned at the following outburst from the Count. Valerius rubbed a hand over his face, settling back into the chair, eyes wide as he tried to figure out how to go about this knowledge he had tried to hide from himself. It was true they had gotten closer since the Lucio/Devil situation at the Masquerade, she brought out a side of himself that he rarely if ever showed anyone. She was playful when he was serious, she was a bright light in his otherwise dull days. Even when they were out in public, she was the one that brought the citizens flocking to him, with her bright soft personality, her bohehiemian style of fashion a beacon of comfort against his neutral noble attire. Her quirky solutions for difficult decisions that he and the countess subjected themselves to had led them to nearly perfect solutions when combined with the right people for the job. Hell even she could even round up Lucio on his particuarlly stubborn days when he refused to help with decision making, promising the count a day of fun or pampering if he actaully helped the city.  
Staring back at Gannen's large green eyes, he gave a shy glance back to Nadia, "She does bring out the best in me, I hate to say. But my concern is will I bring out the best in her."  
Jinn gave a smirk, "Only one way to find out Consul."  
Sighing the consul stood from his chair, giving Nadia a slight bow, before turning towards Lactarius' familiar as the cat jumped on to his chair, front paws on the table. Giving the tom cat a firm pet before turning to leave, "You can take my place in the game won't you? I have a witch to find."  
Gannen giving a chirp as he turned pondering a moment before reaching his paw out, tapping Valerius' king piece to a checkmate. Nadia eyebrows rose in surprise, silently cursing in defeat, and with that Valerius left the group as they opened another bottle of wine.

********************

Lactarius was exhausted, her brown hair sticking up in different directions, the long shirt that hung around the top of her thighs wrinkled from tossing and turning. She hadn't slept well the night before, whispers from her patron, softly cooing in the back of her mind to go and seek out a mate, a lover. Her body was burning up by the time Asra finally decided to wake at midday, she gave him and hour to gather his things before kicking him and Faust out of the shop. She hated to do it, but there was no other choice. Yes there was. Find a damn mate. Get dicked until she couldn't walk for a week. Groaning as she clutched the counter in the small kitchen, her body trembling at the thought of being bent over the counter, or the bed, and taken. No. Stop. You'll work yourself up and this is just the first night, she scolded herself.  
She shook her head clear as she continued with her baking, it always seemed to help her during these times. Bast smiling upon her as she made a meal, for her awaiting love, a lover that never came. And as she continued she couldn't help but feel eyes on her, watching her with loving adoration. Giving a sigh as she pulled fresh loaves of bread out of the oven, sitting them on a cooling rack along side a tray of sugar cookies, deer jerky, salted zucchini crisps; the smells only adding to the Dragons Blood incense and her musk that was filling the shop.  
A sharp knock on the shop door had her turning, eyes wide, breath catching in her throat. She had a sign placed on the door, signaling she or Asra wasn't at the shop and that it was closed for the week. She walked out of the double doors that separated the shop from the living area in the back. Another knock even louder had her looking out from behind the curtains to see who was at the door. A tall lean figure with a grey cloak with gold trim stood waiting, and she looked at the man's arm, containing a basket with a couple bottles of wine. Whimpering she gave a startled squeak when golden eyes met her flustered blue eyes, Valerius nodding towards the door, pointing at the handle. She opened the door slightly, staring up at the consul, trying desperately to sound intimidating.  
"Go away, Valerius. I'm fine. I can handle this."  
"Let me in."  
"No. Go away."  
As she began closing the door a foot stopped her from shutting it and an arm pushing the door open. She back pedaled away from the man, putting the counter between herself and him as he turned shutting and locking the door. Pulling his cloak off and hanging on the cloak hooks near the door, he turned to the shaking shorter woman. When his eyes met hers he stopped, eyes blown wide as he finally took her in as if seeing her for the first time like a love struck fool.  
Her eyes wide, her body seemed to glow and radiate want and desire, the shirt that clung to her body was making it difficult for Valerius not to rush over and devour her. He smiled walking over to her as she practically leaped over the counter before rushing behind the kitchen table and chairs on the other side of the room, he followed slowly, pacing himself as she whipped her head around looking for another escape route. Setting the basket of wines on the table he walked past her to the counter were the food she had been making all day lay set out, delicious aromas filling his nostrils.  
"You've been busy haven't you? Why you did you make all this food?"  
"Bas-....it helps calm me down. It focuses my attention elsewhere."  
She turned to pull a pot roast out of the oven, placing it along with the other food items in rune carved dishes, covering them to keep the food warm. Glancing over across the room to her small area that she would make her aphrodisiacs Valerius spotted a familiar ram card perched up against her small cauldron. Looking over his shoulder as he walked into her potion room, he smirked as curiosity got the best of her as she cautiously shuffled closer to get a better look at what he had seen. Picking up the card he turned facing her, a full blush forming on her face.  
"It seems as though your patron and mine have been talking."  
Lactarius hit her knees, arms wrapped around her waist in a silent scream. Damn Bast! She would communicate with the Arcana. Of course, who better to be a lover of a Consort than the Hierophant's patron. The sound of rushing footfalls in front of her, before she was lifted and face to face with Valerius' worried face. Her sex clenching as he held her gaze, his face searching hers for consent to go further. Her arms fell to her sides before clutching at his robes and she leaned into his neck, whimpering as her body shook with need, feeling her cunt dripping more of her essence down her thighs. She felt arms wrap around her, one wrapping around her waist and a hand cradling her shoulder while the other lifted under her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She refused to look up as he carried her up the stairs to her and Asra's room, he turned sitting on the nest of a bed with her still straddling his waist, shivering.  
"Love, are you sure about this? I don't want you think I'm here just because the Heirophant demanded me or something along that line. I came here willingly. So if I'm not the one you desire, I will gladly go and drag their ass back here." He gently ran a soothing hand down her back, "Please tell me what you need. Don't shut me out, you need help."  
Sitting up her tear streaked face giving him all he needed to hear, "Please. Everything hurts. I knew you were going to be the one Bast chose when we began to court each other. Please don't leave."  
Valerius cupped her cheeks giving her deep passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as she reached up grabbing his face. Moaning happily as she finally began to relax into his affections, unbuttoning his robes as she ground down against his clothed arousal. Shaking himself from his robes he watched as she sunk to the ground removing his shoes and pants while he took off his shirt, grinning when she climbed back up to his waist. Giving a firm pull, her shirt was removed and falling onto the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing. Running his hands over her body, fingertips dancing over her cream colored skin, taking in every curve of her body before kissing her once again.  
Lactarius gave a soft moan as she let herself be kissed, crying out when she felt fingertips run through her soaking slit. Valerius grinned against her lip as his actions were met with a soft whine, groaning when her own hands found his unattended member. Her hips working against his fingers, her free hand gripping his wrist fucking herself with his talented fingers.  
"Do I need to take one of your aphrodisiacs, my love? You are already worked up." Pulling his soaking fingers up for her to look at. "Your soaked already and I haven't even started."  
Her lips wrapped around his fingers, licking them clean, purring. "No, I won't last long. Please. No teasing, I just need you."  
Standing up he pushed her back into the mess of pillows and blankets, sucking bruises onto her neck and collarbone. She arched her back, legs spreading wide as he continued his assault making room for him. Grabbing his hands she brought them to her breasts before grabbing the back of his neck pulling him down to bestow her own bites to his shoulder. The two of them soon struggling to push the other back onto the mattress, Valerius finally using his taller body to effectively pin her to the bed. Rolling her hips invitingly she gave a harsh growl, trying desperately to impale herself on him.  
"Gods! Just fuck me already!"  
Valerius sitting up giving her cheek a light tap, "Such fowl language. I thought Bast was a gentle lover."  
Lactarius magic soon seeped out, her manticore mane billowing around her head as her blue eyes turned dark, "She may be a gentle lover, but I need dicked until I can't walk. And if you won't step up to plate...." a billow of smoke and her mane was gone, but soon Valerius found himself being straddled by the lust filled witch, "Then I'll have to take what I need instead."  
Valerius leaned back into the pillows, smirking as his hands skirted over her hips and thighs, "Well then, teach me. Show me what you need."  
His eyes filled with mischievous glint, daring her to challenge him. She leaned over bringing her lips to his, softly kissing her way down his chest before sitting back up. Groaning as she took his cock, lining him up with her cunt before sinking down onto him. The two stayed like that for a minute as they enjoyed the feeling of their lover inside or around the other until Lactarius became impatient and soon began rocking back and forth.  
Valerius groaned as she dug her nails into his chest as she soon was bouncing in his lap, desperate for release. Hands on her hips he guided her to a more tolerable speed for the both of them, soon rocking up to meet her. He watched as she slowly came undone, eyes shut, a grin on her face as she stopped bouncing and was soon grinding on his lap, his cock rubbing a sensitive bundle of nerves inside her. She arched her back as an orgasm claimed her, Valerius movements stuttering as her walls clamped around his dick. Sitting up he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close as he took a sensitive nipple in his mouth. Gasping she grabbed a fistful of hair, slowly grinding back against him, murmuring praises as she tangled her hands in his ombre locks. He removed his hands from her hips, slowly unfolding her bent knees, wrapping them around his waist as he grasped the back of her brown hair.  
Pulling her head back he nipped and bit at her exposed throat as he shifted himself onto his knees pushing her into the mattress. The two lovers becoming louder and louder with each passing second as he drove himself inside her. Sitting up he pulled her face close to his, piercing golden eyes staring into her blue ones.  
"I'm close. How do you want me, my lamb?" groaning when she clenched around him.  
"Inside!" she screamed frantically digging her nails into his shoulders, wrapping her legs around him locking him in place. "Gods I need you inside!"  
Dropping his forehead against her shoulder chuckling, "Alright. As you wish my Lactarius."  
Upon hearing her name in his breathy whisper her whole body locked up. An arm flying up to catch the headboard, as the other clung to him. Her feet plating themselves on the mattress as her hips lifted to meet his thrusts. Valerius reached down, using two fingers to stroke over her sensitive clit, the other hand firmly gripping the mattress, as he bit down in the crook of her neck. Her screams soon filled the room as her cunt milked him for all he had. Valerius releasing her neck long enough to give his own shout as he gripped her hips, spilling his seed in three deep thrusts.  
Soon the two of them sank back onto the mattress, Valerius rolling so she was laying on his chest, his spent cock still inside her. Lactarius nuzzled into his chest, giving a relived sigh as the burning inferno that was consuming her for the most of day had finally settled to a pleasant dull ache between her thighs. She laid there listening to her consul's slowing heartbeat and giving a hum of approval when she felt his hand come up and begin to stroke her hair and back. She turned her head giving his chest a soft kiss before meeting his eye, her heart fluttering when she saw his tired grin.  
"Feeling better I assume."  
Sitting up she wiggled her hips, watching him grit his teeth as his overstimulated member was teased, "Yes. Much better. Though if you wish to continue this later on I wouldn't have any objections."  
Giving a soft laugh as he sat up kissing her neck, "I think I can be pursued for an encore. Your gonna have to feed me though. I'm a high class standing noble and I demand a meal for my valiant efforts."  
Playfully swatting at the man Lactarius grinned, "Well good thing for you that my patron likes you so much. I think I'm a catch! I'd like to see those noble women that try to win your affections and you'll be a starved man outside the bedroom and inside!"  
Raising an eyebrow Valerius challenged, "Oh really. What makes you think you could compete with one of the many fine nobles daughters that come to my door asking for me to wed them?"  
"Please, all they can do is recite pretty poetry, and drink tea. Me, I'll have you fed, bed, and giving you head before those little dolls would ring the bell for a servant to fill up your cup."  
Valerius burst out with laughter as he clutched his lover, tears forming around his eyes. "Gods, your so vulgar!" Pushing her off the bed as he swung his legs over the side, "Honsetly, I don't know what our Patrons see in this relationship, but I can't wait to find out."  
After righting herself after she fell backwards in a graceless heap on the floor, Lactarius had sat up on her knees, arms wrapped around Valerius waist as she sat between his legs melting into a kiss that soon followed. The two kissing lazily until a soft grumble from her stomach had her pulling away. Standing up she tossed her shirt back on, throwing Valerius a pair of Asra's night pants, winking as she looked over her shoulder.  
"Well good thing I cooked a lot before you made your grand entrance, I'm starving!" Turning back to rock on her heels, "Plus this is a great time to show you that I would make perfect wife material. I think Merlot will be good with the pot roast."  
Walking down the stairs continuing to rattle off what else she could cook up, Valerius sat back grinning, as he listened to her bustling around the kitchen. Putting on the pants she had given him, not his style but he would rather her rip him out of these pants than his expensive robes, he gathered up his clothes placing them to the side and out of the way. Grimacing when his nose finally caught up with the rest of his senses, going over to the window, cracking it open to let some of the fresh night air into the house. As he walked down the stairs, his breath caught in his throat, the small table was set two plates filled with food, one of his wine bottle opened and glasses already halfway poured. Walking over to Lactarius as she plated two more smaller tea plates with food before walking over to the counter and setting them down, one in front of a palm sized statue of a lion headed woman and the other in front of the Hierophants's card.  
He watched puzzled as she poured two small shot glasses full of wine and placed it alongside the food before the figure and the card, before closing her eyes and bowing her head. After a minute she lifted her head turning back she watched as he scratched the back of his neck, trying to figure out what was going on. Laughing she walked over, hugging his waist from behind.  
"It's an offering, my love. A thank you from the both of us to our Patrons. My food and your wine."  
Blushing Valerius let the witch lead him over to their meal, sitting down across from Lactarius, he gave a bright smile.  
"You wanted me to teach you Vesuivia traditions, yes." She nodded happily, "On one condition, you teach me about this magic and witchcraft. I feel I owe my Patron that much."  
A bright smile erupted across her face, "I'd love too!"  
Digging into her meal she happily groaned and ate, asking him how everything tasted, wanting to be sure his needs were met since he was so gratefully helped her. After an hour of talking and eating the two decided to retire to the bedroom for the night, Valerius turning to look over at the counter as she led him up the stairs, peppering his face with kisses. As he ascended the stairs he could have sworn that the small glasses in front of their patrons were only half full, he told himself he would ask her in the morning; for now he had a lover to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really love Egyptian gods, sue me.  
> I pray Bastet and Sekhmet don't murder me for using them as my muse. 
> 
> Lactarius manticore form is inspired by this artwork: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/301530137550050798/


	3. Gifting a Matriarch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lactarius is such a slut for greenhouses.  
> Can't say I blame her.

Valerius rose from his deep sleep, silk sheets far too comforting to leave. Rolling over to reach out for his beloved lover he gave a small frown when his hand hit an empty spot on the bed. Sitting up he looked around to discover that Lactarius wasn't even in the room. Nadia and himself were leaving that evening to visit a neighboring city, his hopes to spend the morning curled up with his lover was now shattered. Her short athletic curvy form pressed up against his tall lean body, the consul curled around her and her head against his neck, arms draped over his waist. It always made emerging from the silk covers difficult, especially on mornings when she was still sleeping, her hair tussled and jaw slack in deep sleep. The desire to help better the city for her urging himself to start his days.

Sitting up, wrapping himself up in his robes he padded out their now shared room hoping to find his runaway lover. The hallways were quiet this early, even the staff had yet to wake, or they were just now waking to begin the days work. A faint rattle from the kitchen had him turning down the hall that separated the kitchen from the dinning room. He had made his way towards the kitchen door when Mabel, his head house keeper, a greying older woman stopped him in his tracks. Her hip thrown wide as she tapped her heeled shoe against the marble floor.

"And what are you doing out of bed so early?" 

Valerius cocked his eyebrow up standing his ground against the motherly house keeper, "I'm trying to find Lactarius. You know where I can find her."

Mabel nodded over her shoulder towards the kitchen doors, halting Valerius' attempt to enter, "Consul, she is trying her damnest to prove to you she can be a good wife for you. I suggest you don't enter the kitchen. She wanted to surprise you and send you off relaxed before your trip."

"She doesn't have to prov-"

Mabel shushed him with a firm press of her chubby finger, "I know. I know. But that girl grew up without a family as a constant thing in her life. Her Coven was destroyed, youngin's like herself, were left to pick up the pieces and sending her away the first chance those little bitches got. All she knows about romance she has either picked up in those damn books you keep leaving around or from stories she has told me about former flings and how fucking terrible and selfish people can be when someone like her gives them her whole heart."

Valerius sighed, relaxing his shoulders when he heard Lactarius' cheerful humming from behind the large oak doors. Nodding back to Mabel he turned walking back to their room, quietly taking in the morning at his manor. Soft chirps from outside the windows, he stopped for a few minutes staring out a large window on his way back to their room, taking in the morning rays painting his large vast vineyard. Finally reaching their room he settled back into the sheets, ruffling his hair like he was still asleep before settling back into the pillows staring up at the ceiling lost in thought.

It had been weeks since the Spring Equinox, the events having put everything out in the open about their new relationship. He had made a formal announcement in front of a majority of the nobles during one of the palaces dinners that was strictly for nobles in and around Vesuvia that he was formerly courting a future wife. Nearly every single woman and girl of age in the ballroom eyes bulged from their head when Valerius had presented a humbled Lactarius. Her blue eyes sparkling and a smile that lit up as she desperately tried not to pick up the Consul and spin him around. Many men gave their somber congrats to the witch, as they had to console their grieving and upset daughters. Others like the Alder family's wife/mother, cornered Valerius during the dinner in one of empty the hallways, demanding him to reconsider. Why go after a common homely witch when one of her gloriously tall, elegant daughters were a better fit for a man such as him. Their elegant frames were perfect for standing next to his lean fit figure, their long hair perfect for styling, their light skin matching his complexion nicely. Valerius listened to older woman for a short time before his patiences had wore thin, telling her that if she wanted to wed her daughters she better start finding ways to persuade men, like telling them about her daughters interests, instead of trying to sell them off like thoroughbreds. (Now thinking back, they all did look like horses. Large noses, long legs, no tits. Maybe a rare breed of harpy.) Snorting back a laugh as he rubbed his eyes. A smiled formed when he recalled shortly after Lactarius pushed him into a closet, having heard the whole conversation. 

"You defended my honor so well with those talented insults.....now let me show you how talented my mouth is....."

Groaning he wiggled his hips remembering that quickie, and how she walked around with no indication that she got down on her knees and worshipped him before going back to mingle with the group of nobles. Catching Valerius' eyes every now and then during the dinner, licking her spoon a little slower than normal or casually swishing a finger in her fresh poured wine before sucking her finger clean. She was a devious little tease the rest of the night until the carriage ride home, when he got his revenge. That pothole near his estate would be the last one on his list to fixed; the sounds he had drawn from her were nothing compared the combination of his talents fingers, his tongue, and that damned pothole, he felt bad afterwards having shoved one of the small pillows in her face to silence her throaty scream. Afterwards they both made a quick exit from the carriage, desperate not to make eye contact with a chuckling chauffer wishing them a good night. 

Hearing soft footsteps approaching their bedroom, Valerius rolled over on his stomach, shoving his head under his normal pillow that he uses to block out the sun in the mornings. The door quietly opened as Lactarius stepped over to his side of the bed, from his vantage under the pillow he could see she set down a large tray of food on the nightstand. A hand slowly reached out to his pillow as he shut his eye, feigning asleep as she leaned down to deliver a kiss to his nose. Softly moaning he reached back for his pillow to cover his face, only for her to give a breathy chuckle before tossing it aside as Valerius peeked an eye open. 

"Good morning my love." she nuzzled into his neck.

"Mmmm....good morning my beloved." 

Sitting up on the bed next to him as he curled around her, she gently ran a hand over his back and waist. "You ready for your trip with Nadia?"

Groaning he sat up shaking his head, "Not really if I'm honest. The mayor in Scielia is an absolute brute. No table manners, vulgar, and his poor wife is treated no better than cattle."

"Wow. That's terrible, everyone deserves happiness. Is there a way she can leave him?"

Shaking his head, Valerius took a plate from Lactarius, "Unfortunately she was sold to him by her family. They needed the cash and he wanted a pretty little maiden to warm his bed." 

Lactarius winced, Valerius taking note gave a heartfelt sigh. "Her only saving grace is the mayor is sterile and he's about sixty years older than her. So hopefully soon the city will be rid of him."

Lactarius nodded soon perking up as he sighed into his meal, nodding happily as he took a bite of a warm roll. The plate was filled with fresh made rolls and fresh thick gravy dripping over the crispy ham slices. A warm bowl of sugary porridge with strawberries and blackberries dolloped with whipped cream was set off to the side for Valerius to enjoy afterwards. Soon Valerius was leaning back into the pillows moaning as he felt his stomach bulging under the hearty breakfast. Lactarius beaming as she watched him soak up the morning sun, eyes heavy as he watched her pick up the plates, cleaning up quietly. 

Grabbing her wrist as she tried to turn and leave with the tray, he sat up pulling her back into the bed, back to his chest. Holding her close, he nuzzled into her wild brown hair, taking in her warm musk; Mabel's words earlier going through his mind. Leaning back into his chest Lactarius looked up puzzled. 

"My little lamb, what do you want?" 

"What?"

"You are trying so hard to impress me recently. Ever since you moved into my manor, you've been working harder than all my staff combined." Shushing her like Mabel had hushed him earlier, "Don't deny it, Mabel has seen it and if I walk around and ask I'm sure others will say the same thing. So I'll ask you again. What do you want, anything, you name it."

Shuffling she turned to look at him, sitting back on her heels. Her hands nervously clutching her nightdress. 

"Anything?"

Reaching out giving her a soft kiss to the lips, "Anything."

Taking a deep breath, running her hand through her misscut hair she gave a smile, "I want the greenhouse on the West side of the manor restored. And I want large room near it, for my aphrodisiac and potion room. Since I left Asra and his parents my aunts shop, I've felt a bit out of my element in your manor. Not that I'm not grateful! It's just I want something to do besides wander around aimless."

Valerius gave a soft smile. Of course she would want the greenhouse, he would give it to her. He didn't use it, no one did. There was no use of it when his sprawling personal vineyard out back grew and flourished. So the greenhouse was left abandoned, along with the several rooms around it, now all they were used for was storage. The once beautiful greenhouse, sparkling windows, large tables and the floor had been filled with many plants (most where his grape vines not ready to plant) and others like tomatoes, zucchini, squash, potatoes, and many more the kitchen staff had taken care of had filled the large greenhouse. But as time drew on, his vineyard was started and the kitchen staff left the plants abandoned, no one having the knowledge or the drive to take care of it. 

He recalled when she had loaded up all of her belongings in his carriage, she had simply stood in front of her shop, taking it all in like it was the last time she would see it. Asra and his parents telling her she was welcome anytime, she left the shop in Asra's care now. Having taken the plunge, she went with Valerius to his manor leaving her old life behind, starting a new chapter. Pulling her close he gave her a soft kiss to her lips. 

"Consider it yours. I'll ask for my guards to repair the greenhouse and I'll have Mabel assemble some of the maids to clean out that room. I'm assuming you'll want to go shopping to fill that greenhouse? Maybe decorate the room to your liking?"

Lactarius sat up, eyes bulging, as he rattled off estimates and costs. Holy fuck! He was loaded...wait...no shit. Consul Valerius, not random guy Valerius, she honestly forgets that he's loaded with coin. She's not looking for a sugar daddy, she was looking for someone that would love her for everything she had to offer. Money does not buy love, but she'd be lying if she wasn't happy she wouldn't have to worry about not being able to afford some luxuries (that is if Valerius married her). 

Valerius had stopped talking, seeing how his little witch's eyes were bulging and her slack jaw, he feels like somewhere along his one-sided conversation she might of had a stroke. Fingers under her chin, he gently pushed her lower jaw up bringing her of her daze. 

"Sorry my love. I thought you just rattled off a price that would be able to build a small house."

"Yes. I did."

"Fuck me....."

Valerius shrugged his shoulders, dragging her back into his lap. "Ok. I'll be gone for four days so I don't want to leave you needing me."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

Laughing he kissed her cream colored skin, "My little lamb, I'm more than happy to provide you with what you want. In fact I was actually looking forward to spoiling you. You haven't been spoiled enough in your life; always the one giving, never receiving."

She nuzzled into his chest, fumbling with his nightshirt. She gave a soft sigh, before letting out a   
sigh, dropping kisses to his collarbone. Lactarius leaned up meeting his golden eyes blushing as she opened her mouth before closing it again, shaking her head.

"What were you going to say my beloved? Come now, what else do you desire?"

She shoved her face into his chest, voice muffled by his clothes. He soon tilted her head up meeting her eyes.   
"What else." he commanded.

"Uh...I really want a stable and a barn on your estate. I've always wanted to have a farm. It was one of my dreams....silly really."

Valerius tapped his chin. His estate was large, there was plenty of room for a small stable and a small barn. It would be nice to be able to house his beautiful black mare on the estate, the palace staff had done a marvelous job with taking care of her, but having her just a short walk away sounded appealing. There was enough land to have a fenced pasture for any animal Lactarius wanted to own (within reason his estate wasn't going to end up like a zoo). He would need to hire someone to care for all of the homestead if they wanted to make any sort of profit, depending on if she would want to make any money, though knowing her she would want to make a little cash despite Valerius having enough money to live comfortably the rest of their days. 

Quickly silencing his thought he then gave a grin, standing up pulling her along with him towards his study. Wrapping his robe around himself he led her down the hallway, bypassing several maids in the process. She quickly padded along behind him as he strolled down the hall barreling into his study over looking his vineyard, the large window also giving him a good view of her greenhouse as well. Letting go of her wrist he strolled over to his desk pulling a large scroll from its protective binder. Setting it on the desk before her, he grabbed a spare sheet of paper and a quill before writing down on the sheet. Stopping every so often to read over his writing before finally giving a final nod of approval, waving her over to him. Patting his leg, she sat down as he handed her the quill. 

"Read and sign, love."

She turned from his face to read what he had written, breath catching in her throat as she read the sheet: I hereby approve and assign Lactarius Mashk as head matriarch/land steward of the estate and any dealings or purchases will be accepted if I (Consul Valerius) is not present.

Eyes watering she turned back to the Consul, "Are you sure?"

Nodding he dropped a kiss to her neck, "Yes. If you are going to be my wife soon then you'll have to start learning that we will be a team. So no more MY manor, MY estate.....it's OURS understand."  
Wiping her eyes she gave a determined grin, before turning to sign the sheet. Valerius took the quill himself signing before blowing the ink dry and placing it in the binder with the will and deed for the land. 

"There! Now that's all done, we can get to working on your ideal homestead. The greenhouse and potion room we can start on right away, but the stables and barn will take a while. You'll need to draw up plans and we will need to figure out how the construction will go. We'll have to take into consideration my vineyard, I don't want any of your animals trampling my vineyard. And we might need to consid-!"

Lactarius threw her arms around his shoulders, kissing him. She would deal with the plans, placement, and construction later; she just needed his undivided attention before the palace carriage came to pick him up. 

***********************************************************

Valerius emerged from the carriage, stretching out the strained back muscles from the long ride. Groaning as he felt his spine pop, he walked around the back of the carriage as servants rushed to unload his luggage. Carefully lifting a small pot of soil before any of the servants could get to it, Valerius then grabbed a small burlap bag, noting the looks from some of the younger women. One of the girls, a short thin pale brunette carefully helped him arrange the bag in his arm before backing away smiling. 

"Lactarius is with Caspien and Bane in the greenhouse. All the guards have been taking rotations to help with it. She has rarely left the greenhouse since you left, Mabel had to drag her to the bath yesterday." 

Valerius gave a nod, turning his head towards the manor, walking up the marble steps. Gannen's large black fluffy body was sitting on the steps soaking up the midday sun. His large head turned towards the man before the Main Coon mix sat up stretching, standing to walk along side the Consul. Valerius looked down and over the pot, careful not to trip over the large feline that kept head-butting his knee. 

"If you make me spill these sproutings or the bag I'm stringing you up from my guards watch tower."  
Gannen's green eyes locked with his golden ones before the feline hopped up on his back feet throwing his head back before dashing down the hall towards the greenhouse.

Walking towards Lactarius' west wing, he heard the sounds of hammering, followed by a couple shouts. Moving his legs faster towards the shouts, he pushed open the large double doors with his hip before nearly dropping the bag and the pot of soil with its delicate sproutings. Staring around in awe at the newly refurbished greenhouse, his golden eyes took in everything as Gannen padded inside. The first floor was lined with new wooden shelves and tables, large pots filled with fresh soil lined the far wall, soaking up the warm spring sun. There were three ways to enter the greenhouse; one was through the large double doors he had entered from the hallway, small windows making it easy to peer in, another was through another smaller door that led to Lactarius' new potion room, and finally another set of double doors that led outside to a small covered patio. 

The greenhouse had a small spiral staircase that led up to the second story of the tall room, the second floor mainly built for smaller plants, or those that hung down like ivy. Smiling he looked at his sproutings, the master gardener in Scielia he had visited with Nadia had successfully pollinated new hybrids. Moraea Iridioides, Candy Cane Sorrel, Siberian Iris, Puya Berteroniana just a few of the plants in his garden. He had showed the Consul his mature garden, pride blossoming as the normally stoic consul was wide eyed as a child staring at his whimsical garden. An exchange of coins, information, a bag of seeds and a pot of sproutlings soon the gardener waved Valerius on as he had everything carefully loaded on the carriage. Valerius couldn't wait to see how Lactarius would react to the explosion of color in her now bare greenhouse.

"HEADS UP!" 

Valerius flinched as he felt a whoosh of air near his head, turning he was met with a grinning Lactarius, upside down in harness set, tightly anchored down on the ceiling. Laughing she swung slowly, kicking her legs brown boots pointed at her dramatic entrance. Her white tank top, covered in grime, along with her tan dungaree shorts.

"Hello my love! Look at all the progress we have made!" Spinning around five feet off the ground twirling like a silk aerobatic dancer.

She placed her hands back on the harness as Bane bellowed out from the second story, "DON'T TOUCH THE ANCHOR!" 

A little too late as she grasped the anchor, a quick snick! and soon she was sprawled on the ground comically before the consul. Caspien racing over hitting his knees beside her as she sat up groaning. Caspien's long black hair pulled into a messy bun, brown casual work pants and white shirt sticking to his body, "Shit! You alright m'lady!?"

Groaning she sat up waving to the tan young man, "Caspien, I told you; Lactarius, witch...in this case dumbass. Anything but m'lady."

Bane's heavy footfall followed shorty as he made his way down the spiral staircase, his greying brown hair slicked back. His shirt long since removed, showing his toned scarred body, and his tan pants covered in dirt and grime as he made his way over to the group. The older man leaning over hands on his clothed knees, flashing a toothy grin when he realized the young woman was alright. 

"I thought you were a shape shifter? Don't all manticores land on their feet?"

Lactarius shooting the chuckling guard a crossed glare, "Only when I'm expecting to drop." Looking up with a mischievous glint in her eye. "And here I thought all Doms take care of those they strap into their toys."

Caspien oooo'd as Bane sputtered, blush covering down to his chest. Turning to Valerius, Bane cocked his hip, "Glad you are back sir. Now you can keep her busy."

Valerius setting down the pot and bag of seeds on one of the newly built oak tables, turning to see Bane helping Lactarius strip from the harness set. He smiled as she gave Bane a swift hug, before he turned playfully tussling her sweaty brown misscut hair. Her sweat having her hair sticking up, undercut showing. As Caspien and Bane finished removing the harness set from the ceiling, finalizing the newly refurbished greenhouse, Valerius opened the bag removing individually separated seeds. 

Lactarius stared in awe as the table was soon covered with small bags of seeds and a note attached to each one of the species, how much sun/water they needed, and more detailed notes on how to care for them. Grinning she reached out to give her love a tight squeeze before halting, noting he was still in his expensive travel clothes. Valerius noting her hesitation, looked down before shrugging, wrapping his arms around her, humming in content as she squeezed back. Four days away from her had him restless, his trip with Nadia would have been joyful and full of light if Lactarius had been allowed to go. Instead it was tense, the mayor still refusing trade deals with Vesuvia, apparently his city had better trade deals to handle than helping a struggling city get back on it's feet. Valerius gritting his teeth at the memory of the fat arrogant man laughing in Nadia's face as she proposed new ways of trade. 

A soft pair of hands ran up and down his waist, grounding him back to reality. Her eyes soften as he sighed through his nose, bending down to press his forehead against her sweaty one. Nose bunching up he stood back up carefully inspecting her as she smirked watching his face scrunch up when a thick coat of grime covered his palm. 

"Are you finished for the day? I would like to spend the rest of the day with you and watching you cover yourself in filth is not what I consider a pleasant evening."

Laughing she leaned back looking up at the two men gathering up the rest of the equipment, "You boys think you can take care of the rest?"

Bane waving over his tan scarred shoulder, "We can finish up the rest, m'lady. By tomorrow morning you can start planting and potting your seeds."

Caspien picking up a sprawling Gannen, his eyes lighting up when Lactarius shouted over her shoulder, "What did I say about the m'lady title!"

Valerius had to drag her out by the shoulders when Bane roared back, "I'm too goddamn old and set in my ways to change you stubborn little bitch! So get used to it!"

Valerius snorting as he drug her towards the bath, "You keep it up you will send him into an early grave with your bickering. He's one of my best guards and I will not have you of all people sending him to the afterlife."

"You and I both know he is too stubborn to die. He told me all about his battle wounds he's obtained in his life these past four days; if getting stabbed in the neck didn't kill that man or a horse kicking him in the skull, my bitching isn't going to phase him."

Valerius admired his beloved Lactarius as she gave a soft wispy sigh, shoulders sinking and her posture relaxing as she kept up his leisurely pace. Before she entered his life the servants and guards rarely ever smiled, none of them giving him the time of day, quick to serve, even quicker to leave his sight. It was a lonely existence to be him. Until Lactarius graced the estate with her presence, the diligent servants charmed with her boisterous personality and his esteemed guards entranced with her diligence. The estate soon blossomed to life, Valerius was soon stopped multiple times a day by the staff. What was once quick reports soon became long conversations, the servants and guards under Lactarius' gentle nature opened up their thoughts to the Consul with ideas or to playfully tattle on his eccentric lover. The Consul lips curving into a soft smile as the shorter woman waved to a group of maids in training, their eyes lighting up as they too giving small waves before bowing to the couple as they passed. The servants watching as the Consul and the witch walk together side by side silently enjoying the others presence as the elegant man pushed the door to the baths open with a small curt bow. Lactarius dropping a soft kiss to his cheek as she passed by, ears picking up the sounds of the new maids 'aww' at the two of them. 

Once in the bath, the two stripped down to bare flesh, no robes needed when in each others presence. The bath on the estate not nearly as large as Nadia's private bath, but almost similar. The large high windows allowing the natural light in while allowing the two of them privacy, white marble with grey undertones decorating the bath. Soon the witch was pouring scented oils and salts into the bath, the water slowly browning as Lactarius dunked herself into the large bath. Sheepishly staring at the now browning water, she lowered her eyes as Valerius gave an exasperated sigh, motioning for her to exit the bath. As she stood she removed the plug, murky water swirling down the drain as the two sat on a heated bench until the bath emptied. 

Lactarius was soon padding back over to the bath to refill it, warm water steaming the room. Valerius watching as the suns rays, the water, and the mist from the steam made her skin glisten. Her blue eyes locking onto his as she made her way over to him, legs placed on either side of his nude body. Wrapping his strong arms around her back, bringing her damp body to his. Nuzzling into his neck she melted into his embrace, lap seated firmly on his. She gave a breathy laugh as she felt his cock growing hard against her cunt. 

Valerius pressing his face into the juncture of her neck, making a childish noise as he turned his head away from her neck.

"You smell terrible. You better not stink up this water."

Laughing she sat back pulling herself off his lap, "Wow. Four days away from your soon-to-be wife and you are just full of compliments."

"Well if I would have a "normal noble" wife, I'd be requesting a reciting of one of my favorite poems."

Both of them moving in unison to the now clear bath water. Peppering each others faces in kisses as they settled into the steamy water. Grinning over her shoulder as she watched Valerius sink into the bath, eyes rolling as he sat back against the lip of the bath. He groaned as she moved to sit behind him, massaging tense shoulders, dropping kisses to his neck or behind the ear. 

Giving a teasing nibble to the shell of his ear she whispered in a soft husky tone, "Softly my thoughts whispered invisible words. My mind was a calm chaos filled with reflections of you. I wanted to find myself and I did when I found you."

Leaning back into her shoulder moaning in appreciation, reaching an arm back to grip his hand into the back of her hair, pulling her into a deep kiss. Tongues dancing, her nails digging into his sides, slowly travelling up to his chest, playfully teasing his nipples. A sharp gasp had him shuddering in her deceivingly strong arms, pulling him back to her chest as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Head propped on top of his she smiled as the two sat in silence for a minute.

Turning Valerius took a loofa and began scrubbing Lactarius' soft cream skin, removing dirt and grime from her body. The mint soap doing wonders to remove the stench of grime and dirt, soon he had his face buried into her neck taking in her natural musk as the thick layers of grime vanished. She leaned up into his careful hands, enjoying the feel of her lovers body against hers. Wrapping her arms around his back, molding both of their bodies together until their was no room between them. 

"I love you." she confessed softly.

"And I love you."

The two sat in each others embrace, soon the water cooling had them abandon the bath. Drying off each other, the two exchanged more kisses, more heavy petting, and more teasing touches. Gods Lactarius doesn't ever, EVER want to lose this man. She spent too long on her own, she will be DAMNED if she goes back to watching others fall in love and raise a family while she sat back on her own stuck in the past. As she pulled away from teasing fingers, shuddering as he brushed a sensitive spot on the inside of her thigh, she gently tapped a finger to his lips. Valerius' lust filled golden eyes piercing into his lover's, watching as she wrapped up into her sheer black robe. Her hands swiftly dressing him in his grey one, her hands wandering lower as she finished tying his robe. Her smirk appearing as he gripped her wrist and the other grabbing her ass to pull her close, grinding his arousal into her stomach. Lactarius free hand sliding up to run her nails down his cream chest, kissing and teasing as she spoke.

So, how about we go grab a bottle or two of your finest wine." A soft kiss to the chest. "We go back to our room." A teasing brush over a sensitive nipple. "You recite your finest poetry for your feral witch." Nails sliding down his bare slim stomach. "And I suck you off until you can't read straight." Her captive hand clutching his clothed and hardened dick. 

The new maids blushed as Valerius stormed by shouting for a two bottles of his finest wine complete with two glasses, Lactarius' wrist clutched in one hand as she was dragged towards their shared room. The consul smacking her ass as she gripped the door frame, frustrating an already sexually frustrated Consul. Valerius gripping his hands under her thighs, just above the knees, forcing her hips wide as he shoved her through the door. Mabel making an appearance as she handed Valerius the glasses and bottles of wine, not flinching when the door was slammed in her face. Turning she shoo'd the group of blushing maids out of the hall towards the dining room, now was as good of time as any for the new girls to learn how to set up for dinner. Smirking, knowing that once Lactarius is done with her over-stressed lover he will be famished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to edit my works better, hopefully it makes it easier to read!


	4. You Will Wash Your Hands Before Eating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a witch to do when her garden won't bloom?  
> She calls an expert worm without getting caught.   
> *Cues James Bond Music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty title.....  
> EH! eheheh..... get it?   
> Jurassic Park quote about shit? for worm shit?
> 
> I'll just let myself out.........
> 
> Lactarius manticore form was inspired by this: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/301530137550050798/

Lactarius glared down at her notes in her study, multiple letters scattered across her light oak desk. Notes for new ways to improve her aphrodisiacs with help from her yet to grow greenhouse and garden, other notes from a the head bartender from the Rowdy Raven, and a long letter from the master gardener from Scielia. It had been weeks since planting the seeds Valerius had bought her and nothing had grew past the sprouting stage! She had done everything she knew to help improve the life of the plants; special fertilizer, plenty of sugar water to help speed up the roots, lots of sunshine, singing....hell she even had Bane make a small window and installed a Dutch door from her study to the greenhouse to keep her large fire place burning on low throughout the night so the greenhouse could have more heat. The last a little excessive since it was coming into summer. 

Shaking her fists through her ruffled hair as she re-read the notes one more time before she went cross eyed. Sunshine, check. Sugar water, check. Fertilizer, check! Worm compost, ch-.....wait. NO! Bringing the note up to her nose as she read the quick notes carefully. If all else fails, worm compost seems to perk the plants up out of their winter funk. Squealing she slammed her fists down on the desk, shoving the letter back in the envelop she quickly put it between her teeth before turning towards the large doors that led down the manor. 

A bellow of grey and light dusting of gold, Lactarius in her manticore form barreled through the doors running towards her and Valerius' shared bedroom. Skidding across the marble floor as she nearly missed the door, her long elegant forearm coming up to unlock the door handle. Shoving her large maned head against the heavy door she trotted over to her side of the chambers to retrieved her travel satchel, shoving her snout into the bag to drop the letter inside. Sitting up on her haunches she turned to window. Nearly noon, damn.......she'd have to find a way to sneak past Valerius. Don't need him worrying his pretty little head about her bringing home something he will definitely hate. And save the manor from hearing his screaming.

Poking her large head out of their chambers she crouched low, nearly belly crawling down the hallway as she swiveled her maned predatory skull back and forth. She dove under low hanging curtains when she heard the sounds of clicking shoes down from one of the rooms, soft giggles telling her it was only some maids. Two young women placed their fingers to their lips as she poked her head from behind the curtain, giving a toothy grin as they continued about their cleaning. 

Lactarius could see the large dark mahogany main doors just up head. Her goal in sight, her blue-black scorpion carapace practically rattling. Hackles raised in victory, blue eyes wide as she slowly lifted her belly off the floor gripping the door handle in her clawed hand. 

"And where are you going? Lunch is almost ready on the back veranda."

Woofing in shock, Lactarius jumped, her human like paws slipping on the marble floor leaving her flipped ass up, balancing on one shoulder and head, back slammed against the heavy door. Her one back leg raised up in a failed attempt of defense while she emitted a loud hiss, scorpion tail swishing. 

Valerius grinned in victory, arms crossing, hip cocked to the side as he FINALLY caught his lover in the act of disobedience. Most of the time he would catch the conclusion of her shenanigans, but catching her in the act was sweeter than any wine in his cellar. Especially if she always acted like a child caught with their hand in the proverbial cookie jar. 

Watching her unfurl, sitting up on her haunches as she flipped open her satchel, long forearm extending the letter towards the lean man. She watched as he took the note, carefully reading it over, smiling. Valerius' smile turned to a frown when he read: worm compost, no doubt circled multiple times by Lactarius before she charged across the manor to begin her noble quest. Golden eyes locking onto her blue ones, he sneered. "ABSOLUTLEY NOT!"

His witch giving a small whine, lowering herself to the floor before him, blue eyes round. "The answer is no and that's final." More whines, a molted cream and white manticore sprawling before him like an expensive bear skin rug. "I don't care. Be a big baby for all I care! YOUR NOT! STOP PAWING AT ME! *smacking a lean elegant clawed hand from his pant leg* LET GO! THAT'S EXPENSIVE!" The manitcore rolling onto her back, exposing her soft white underbelly, arm thrown over her eyes, maw opened wide bellowing for all of the manor to hear. 

Valerius facepalming as servants emerged from the rooms they were cleaning to stare at the embarrassed Consul and the dramatic manticore lying on the floor. Kneeling down he gripped her jaw shut. "SHH! Shush! *soft growl* Oh for the love of gods! FINE! YOU WIN!" Her eyes sparkling as she removed her furred forearm away from her face, shaking herself free of his grip. 

Sitting up she threw her large frame against him, knocking him on his ass in the middle of the entrance hall, servants chuckling as the Consul was pinned beneath the nearly seven foot long manticore. Mumbling that she better not shed on his robes, he ran his hands through her thick chocolate mane. Standing up, she nuzzled his face, shoving the note back into her satchel before throwing open the doors as she tore across the well maintained front yard, kicking up fresh mud. "TAKE A CARRIAGE YOU HEATHEN!" Guards whooping and cheering as her long limbs carried her through the gate, stirring up a cloud of dust and pebbles as she raced down the path heading towards Vlastomil's estate. 

**********************************

Vlastomil smirked as he called off his guards, the group of men caught with their pants down as a molted cream and white manticore scaled the fence of his estate charging towards the front door. Giving a titter of laughter as the manticore sat on her haunches before his front steps, mud covering her legs and belly, sticks and leaves sticking up from her chocolate mane. Calm and obedient she sat at the foot of the large stairs waiting for the amused pale man to call her forward. Two of his poor guards having grabbed her in an attempt to stop her, now covered in dirt and mud from her soft fur, eyes wide and mouths gagging on dust. Waving his guards off he leaned forward, placing his hands on cloth covered knees.

"Now what would bring a beautiful creature such as yourself to my steps? Valerius hasn't turned you away yet has he?"

A billow of smoke rolling over the manticore, revealing Lactarius, eye bright with a toothy grin as she reached into her satchel digging around. Playfully punching one of his retreating guards in the arm with a smirk. "Almost stopped me boys!" Giving a soft chuff as she finally grabbed the note, she held it up for the Praetor to read while removing twigs from her disheveled hair. Walking up the steps she handed over the note, continuing to clean herself before entering his estate. Her brown work pants and white tank top covered in dust, she shook herself, a cloud of dust rolling off the witch. 

Vlastomil gave a soft squeal as he read over the notes, noting how she had enthusiastically circled over 'worms'. Yellow eyes lighting up as she stared up at him, rocking on her heels. "You think Wriggler could help out my greenhouse? I've tried everything else, but I need an expert."

Grabbing her wrist the Praetor turned dragging the shorter woman behind him into his estate, "WRIGGLER WE'VE GOT COMPANY!"

*******************************

Two weeks later Valerius walked into her brightly decorated study, in a search to find his feral witch. Looking around her study he noted the bright plants sitting on the small opened window that connected to greenhouse. Sniffing the room, he gave a relieved sigh. Two weeks ago she brought home a large barrel of Wriggler's compost in hopes to bring her garden to life. Valerius had stayed away after catching a whiff of what the barrel held, nearly gagging his lunch on the front lawn. His servants faired no better, one of the maids did end up puking in the bushes as she attempted to assist bringing the barrel into the greenhouse. Unfortunately it set off a chain reaction of vomit, Valerius making a quick escape, covering his ears, eyes closed, as he nearly joined the 'vomit party'. 

Poor Lactarius had been left to fend for herself in her quest to drag the barrel to her greenhouse, until a few of his guards covered their faces in makeshift bandannas made up of their shirts. After a few minutes the barrel was successfully placed just off to the side of the main doors leading outside from the greenhouse. The group then abandoning the woman as the smell began seeping into their clothing and makeshift bandannas. Valerius sacrificed a small shelf of some of his 'lesser' wines from his cellar to treat their disgruntled staff, thankfully they were quick to forgive after several bottles.

In the far corner she had set up a make shift nest for herself to sleep in, he had kicked her out of their bed until the stink wore off. No malice was intended, she even agreed to it, better to stink up a few blankets than ruin good silk sheets and nice warm bed. She even joked, "Maybe you can make it up to me when I get back to warming your bed."

Perking up her heard her soft voice singing a soft tune from the lightly painted cedar Dutch door, the top section opened to let in the warm heated greenhouse air. The faint smell of incense dappling the air Valerius rested his forearms on the door golden eyes wide and mouth hung in a perfect 'o'. The sight before him sucking the breath out of him. 

The greenhouse was bursting with colors, the once bare steel and stone structure now transforming into a whimsical garden paradise. From raised stone beddings, colorful rabbit tail ferns sprouted in bright pastel glory, along the second story railing bright pink creeping thyme was hanging along with multiple other vines and burro's tail succulents. Along the far window in another raised stone flower bed, lavender, sunflowers, poppies, and buttercups were beginning to consume the area. In the center of the greenhouse in a large rounded stone structure a light blue wisteria tree began to sprout its buds. The areas specifically walled up so one could walk through without disturbing the plants and so that the dirt and soil wouldn't stain the floor, causing unnecessary extra cleaning for the staff when people walked through her greenhouse and into the main house. 

The Consul rested his cheek on his hand as he watched his lover softly humming as she worked in her greenhouse, absolutely smitten with her. Her blue eyes filled with determination as she picked up more stones placing them to begin another raised bed for growing pastel Iris, Morning Glories, and Dahlia seeds. Maybe some other herbs to go along with them, too much bright in one corner looks trashy. Looking at his light casual clothing he gave a soft sigh before walking out the door, catching Lactarius' attention as he strolled over to her kneeling form.

Wiping her hands on her apron she stood, "Hello my love! You have dared to brave the greenhouse of horrors." She wiggled her eyebrows as he rolled his eyes.

His scowl appearing as he crossed his chest, eyes glaring and cheeks puffed. That damn Vlastomil and his damn Wriggler! Looking around the greenhouse in its renewing glory, he sighs in defeat. "Looks like that bastard will be getting three of my finest vintage wines. Asshole...."

"Oh come now, handsome, just because his dear Wriggler provided me with what I needed to turn this greenhouse into one of the best looking gardens in Vesuvia doesn't mean Vlastomil deserves any malice." She stretched her spine, playfully glaring back. "Even if he made me do most of the work to gather her compost dirt." 

Leaning down he gave a test sniff to her neck before dropping a soft kiss. Her musky earthy smell not terrible, but he prefers the usual Dragon Blood incense and mint that clings to her. He stood, giving her hair a gentle tussle before walking around the greenhouse, taking in the new life and their fragrant smells. Carefully inspecting the small sproutings in their starter pots on the wooden tables, feeling the ceramic under his hands noting that it was warmer on one side than the other side. Gently spinning the pots so the sprouting's could soak up the sun's rays equally, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Lactarius. 

"Thank you!" A soft embarrassed 'You're Welcome' followed shortly after. The couple moving about in their own pace, no rushing, not caring how long they stayed in the greenhouse, simply enjoying each others company. One determined to finish what she had started and the other causally walking about the main floor and second story studying the new life blooming. The sound of rain began to hit the glass as Lactarius finished with her new raised flower bed, looking up at the strong glass ceiling as dark storm clouds began rolling in. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist startling her. "You alright, my lamb?"

"I'm fine, you just startled me." Staring up at the thunderclouds she turned back to the Consul, "Looks like a nice storm is brewing from the south, should give your vineyard a nice soaking."

"Mmhmm......don't forget to lock up the outside doors, otherwise the storm might slam them open." 

Standing back to full height he watched as she locked the doors and windows, carefully making sure her newly built walls were structurally sound before heading back into her study. She knelt before the fireplace, poking the dwindling coals as she reached out for another log. Gannen lifting his head from his place in her pile of blankets, rolling over belly up shoving his fluffy head into his paws. Valerius gathering a blanket from her nest, careful not move the large black cat as he walked over to the still opened Dutch door, draping it over his shoulders taking in the magical garden before him. The bright cheery garden a stark contrast against the rolling thunderheads beyond the safety of the sturdy greenhouse. 

Reaching up he uncoiled his signature braid, running his fingers through it to stroke his hair free of itself. Leaning his head back shaking the rest of his ombre hair free. A soft laugh and a kiss on the top of his head had him turning his face upwards to receive a kiss from his lover. Lactarius' longer side of her wild hair tickling his cheek, as she hummed into his mouth before he pulled her to sit in between his legs. The two wrapping up in a thick warm blanket, enjoying each others company in their shared magical greenhouse as chaos rained outside.


	5. Best Birthday Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lactarius goes for a trip,  
> Valerius gives the best birthday gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lactarius manticore form was inspired by this artwork: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/301530137550050798/

"I see them. You're going to swivel your head right right off your shoulders, Vally."

Valerius glared as Lucio leaned his arm to rest on the Consul's shoulder. The two of them had been left in charge of Vesuvia for three weeks while Nadia had decided to visit her family in Prakra. Even though she was the Countess, nothing could stop her from visiting her family for a couple of weeks. She had made the announcement formally in the town's square, thankfully Vesuvia was on the fast track to recovering from Lucio's and the Court's misguided rule so many of the citizens were excited their Countess was going to enjoy herself for a few weeks.

As the time came for Nadia to leave for Prakra, her parents had decided to arrive at the docks, their ship in all it's glory wading in the shallows. Lactarius had walked with the group as they finalized their arrangements, Valerius and Nadia going over what would need attending to in her absences. Lucio sneering as dock workers and fishermen were bustling about, Lactarius laughing when Lucio almost was smacked with a large swordfish. The witch grinning as she skipped by the ducking flustered Count.

"I will shove you off the dock. How well does the kitty swim?" Lucio glared as Lactarius stuck her tongue out.

Valerius glanced back at the two, a smile blessing the corner of his mouth as he watched the two playfully shove each other towards the edge of the dock. The two breaking apart when Nadia gave a stern cough into her fist. Softly smiling when Lactarius murmured 'sorry' as the royal Prakran couple gave the group a wave. Namar rushing forward to give his daughter a loving hug as Nasrin waited patiently for her husband to step aside so she could give her affections. 

"Are you ready to come back to Prakra, my daughter? It is quite beautiful this time of year." Nasrin smiled gently wrapping her arms around her daughter. 

"Yes. It will be nice to go back for a few weeks. Maybe we can implement a new festival for the summer, a mixture of Prakra traditions and Vesuiva's charm. Maybe a simple parade like the ones I remember when I was younger." Nadia reminisced, Lucio perking up at the mention of a another festival. "Though this festival will be tame, no over the top parties that last a week. Something simple and elegant."

Valerius tapping his chin, "I think I can muster some enthusiasm and find the best route to hold this parade for Vesuiva. It'll be nice for me to plan something a little less orthodox than what I am used to. When you get back we can discuss more."

Nadia nodding her head as she began walking towards the ship. Her lithe body following her parents as they turned staring down at the group. Lactarius walking over, her eyes bright as Nasrin gently brushed her hair behind her ear before they loaded onto the ship. Stepping back in between the two men Lactarius shoulders slightly sunk, during her time with Devorak siblings and Mazelinka she had listened to all their stories wanting one day to sail. 

She spent most of her late childhood travelling, on the run, and desperate to reach her aunt's shop in Vesuvia. So when she finally made it, she finally had a family again, she didn't want to leave it behind. Now though, she felt an urge to travel. To run. Living with Valerius was bliss, and visiting the palace was a new adventure everyday, especially when Lucio and herself were left unattended. A mental reminder that Asra's glitter bombs, Lucio's dogs, and a several bottle of wine were not a good mix. She was still picking glitter out of her hair, not to mention the last time her and Valerius had "play time" the Consul had spent a better part of their foreplay eating her out. Whispering praises of his golden tongue, the mood was instantly killed when he leaned up to ravish her with a passionate kiss, his tongue and lower jaw was glittering with golden sparkles. The man refused her advances for a week afterwards, still annoyed about his glitter facial.

"......ready Lactarius?"

Shaking her head clear, Lactarius blue eyes locked onto golden ones. "What?"

Valerius rolled his eyes, dropping a kiss to her forehead. He gently opened her leather satchel, placing a large coin bag inside as she cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I said are you ready, my little witch."

"I-uh....go home?"

Lucio snorting beside her as Valerius turned her face up to him. Smiling, he turned her towards the ship, hand on her lower back. "No, my love, you are going on an adventure. Before you start, Nadia has agreed that an outsider and citizen insight would be required. Also you should have a bit of fun as well and Navra has some of her glassworks I ordered ready for pick up. I need someone competent to pick them up and deliver them."

Lactarius peeked into her satchel, "So these coins will cover the cost?"

"Yes and more." Valerius kissing her hand, "When you get back I want that coin bag practically empty. Get yourself some nice things. Have fun. I'm tired of seeing you constantly dressed like a peasant. If you are my soon-to-be wife I want to see you dressed like the beautiful woman you are."

Lucio slinging an arm over the Consul's shoulder as she laughed, "You are a patron of the Consorts of Ra. Doesn't that god shower gifts on his wives?"

"Well technically yes. But in reality Sek, would be either naked or dressed in a short skirt robe that barely covers her womanhood and covered in the blood of her sacrifices. And Bast would be wearing the same thing except out of practicality, breasts bare for her children and skirt easy access for her husband to claim her." Valerius and Lucio stood before her in a daze while dock workers slowly stopped as they listened to her continue. "So technically if Valerius was wanting to take on the role like Ra, he wouldn't be telling me to go buy nice clothes. He'd be telling me to take more off."

Lactarius smirked as Valerius sputtered, Lucio the first to speak. "So uh, if it doesn't work out between you two....can I-uh...Can I-"

"I volunteer!" Lactarius and the group turning towards the group of dock workers. "NO! I'll volunteer!" "I said it first!"

Lacatrius broke the chaos with a cheerful laugh, pulling a blushing Valerius down to give him a soft peck on the lips. "Sorry boys, the only one allowed to put a baby in me is this man right here." Valerius groaning into his hands, face burning up with embarrassment as she raced aboard the ship.

Lactarius beaming as she scooted towards the edge of the ship. Namar wrapping an arm around her shoulder as the ship departed, "Don't worry about, your lover! She is in good hands! Prakra will bestow many treasures on our favorite witch."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Your head is going to fall off if you keep whipping it around."

Valerius turned his head towards Lucio, scowl on his face as the Count smirked. As the two continued their stare down the Count's eyes looked over the Consul's shoulder, his silver eyes blown wide. Pupils dilating as his face fell into a stupor. Valerius turned, his own breath caught in his throat. 

The crowds parting for Nadia as she made her way through the docks, followed by a group of workers carrying large wooden crates. The crates had golden padlocks, turquoise and pearl gems decorating them. But as the crowds parted, the hushed whispers and soft awes filling the air as Nadia made eye contact with the two men. Her crimson eyes locking onto Valerius as she bowed her head before side stepping, a smile spreading on her face.

Lactarius stepped into view, the shorter woman was well hid until the Countess moved out of the way. Her eyes lowered as she made eye contact with her lover, a blush forming across her face. Her usual messy brown hair was styled up, pulled into a small tight braid until it came to rest in a beautiful loose messy bun. Her undercut was recently buzzed. The dress she was donned in was soft lavender and silver, the hips cut high to reveal her athletic legs, the loose top section hung off her shoulders. The thin shoulder straps attached to sleeves that cinched just above the elbows, fabric ruffled and hanging a little below the elbows. 

As Valerius and Lucio took her in, the Consul noticed a thin black silk strap around her neck, no wider than a thumb. As he took it in, noting the 'necklace' also had another strap falling between her breasts and soon hidden beyond her dress. Approaching the two, Valerius gave a curt bow to Nadia before going in for a firm hug. Lactarius flinched back, giving a soft chuckle, before grabbing the Consul's face for a passionate kiss. He would have been embarrassed had it not been three weeks since he last saw his beloved witch and if he was being honest the story of how the Consorts would dress left him a little hot and bothered. His hand is a poor substitute.

A wolf whistle breaking the two apart, Lucio walking over dropping a kiss to Nadia's hand. Smirking as she pulled away when he tried to drop a kiss to her cheek, a soft whine following. "Noddy!"

Nadia smiling as she walked past the pouting count. Lactarius and Valerius following behind her, the witch soon turning back, dropping a soft peck on Lucio's cheek. Lucio soon following the group, happily bouncing behind. As they arrived to the carriages the dock workers loading up the group of large crates. The two women separating their luggage from each others, Lactarius' items loaded up to be delivered to Valerius and her estate. The witch placing a few extra coins and a note in the drivers hand, with a hushed whisper and soft grin, the chauffeur gave a wink before taking off. Lactarius gave a lustful glance towards Valerius before walking in behind Nadia to sit alongside her. Soon the carriage was on it's way to the palace. 

******************

It was nearly nightfall by the time the two of them returned to the estate. Lactarius was practically asleep the entire carriage ride, the excitement of three weeks in Prakra along with returning back to Vesuvia had drained all her energy. Valerius quietly humming as he stroked her arm and waist as the witch laid head in his lap. Giving a gentle smile as the witch curled in closer. Too soon for his liking the carriage arrived at the estate, gently shaking Lactarius awake the two made their exit.

He gently rested his palm on the side of her face, walking backwards towards the door. Making sure to keep her from looking at any 'new' additions he had put into place as the walked up the stairs and through the main door. It probably wasn't necessary, but he didn't want her to spoil her surprise.

As they made their way towards their shared room, Lactarius seemed to rouse more and more. No longer in a soft sleepy mood, her excitement buzzing through her as she made her way over to the large chests that had been brought up to their room. Valerius removing his outer robes as he called for a bath to be drawn.

"You go enjoy your bath, my beloved." Lactarius sighed as she nuzzled into his collarbone, "I need to unpack some of the items I bought. Don't want them getting damaged."

"Will you be joining me afterwards?" Lactarius shrugged her shoulders, eyes dancing and her smile becoming devilish. 

Valerius gave a snort of laughter before leaving his witch alone. As soon as the door closed Lactarius made a mad dash for the chests. Shaking herself out of her new dress as she reached into the first chest. She pulled a sheer black and turquoise robe from the chest, perfect for her new lingerie that she was currently sporting. Leaving her black silk body harness that formed around her neck, breasts, and upper waist. Her high cut lacy black underwear hugging her hips and ass. Normally she would be sporting the brassiere, unfortunately (or fortunately for Valerius) Namar and her had decided to go shopping by themselves a couple times during her trip. 

Staring into the mirror before she placed the robe on, she gently ran fingers across her sensitive and newly pierced nipples. Shuddering when she felt no dull ache or throbbing, but a shiver of sensations. She had obtained her new jewelry on the second day of her visit, having seen many women and men in Prakra sporting body jewelry. She didn't have to be asked twice when Namar asked if she would like to get some jewelry.

Pulling the robe over her shoulders she reached into the second chest, this one with a lock. Pulling a small key from her satchel she opened it up, grinning as she set a large box of special glasses and custom etching bottles on Valerius' side desk. Setting a couple bottles of Prakra's famous golden wine beside the box as well. 

Reaching in she pulled out another medium sized plain looking box, complete with some adult paraphernalia. Soft leather collars with matching leashes, plugs, dildos and a couple cock rings. After spending three weeks with Nadia and her family in Prakra, she learned why Nadia had such a large family. Prakrans were kinky as fuck. Giving a soft giggle she set the box on the end of the bed before shuffling to the head of the bed, laying back as she waited for her lover to return.

It was a little longer than expected, she was starting to worry he was waiting to surprise her in the bath until she heard the door click open. "You leave me for three weeks and then you leave me waiting for you in the baths. I had to abandoned the bath when the water started getting cold, you should be punish-iiiiiiiiitttttt."

Valerius eyes were blown wide, his arm hung limp as he shut the door behind him. Mouth hung open as he took in his lover, laying back among the pillows robe loosely open, hair falling over her one eye, seductive smile painted on her face. His eyes darting all around the room, taking in the gifts laid out on his mahogany desk. Fingers dancing over the delicate pieces of work, while he picked up one of the bottle of wine. 

Turning he set the bottle down walking over to the large bed, grey silk sheets shimmering in the moonlight. Staring into the box he gave a sharp breath. Staring back up at the amused witch, "I got us some toys. I hope you didn't mind, since I was spending your money I figured I should buy some things you would get entertainment from."

Valerius grinning as he crawled over to her, his golden eyes locking onto her breasts and the pearl studded golden barbells that now decorated her nipples. His hand tracing over the outside of her breast, "And these? These are new. Are they too for me?"

Lactarius arched up as he ran a feathered touch over one, "Y-yessssss.....for you."

Smirking he bent down giving a teasing lick to the other before blowing on it. Lactarius gave a breathy moan as the man bent down giving the other nipple the same treatment. His hand traveling down her neck, tracing the silky body harness. Giving it a teasing tug as he continued to nip and kiss down her body. Reaching up to run her fingers through his loose hair she gave a soft hum of approval. 

Spreading her legs to allow him to settle between them, she teasingly kicked out one of her legs gently skirting it up his toned leg. Valerius stopped eyes locked onto hers as she lifted her foot under his robe to push against his growing erection. Gripping her calf, he gave a groan as she pushed against him once more, enjoying the look of torment on his face.

"I shouldn't have let you go. Not after you teased me like you did on the docks." Valerius hissed leaning down to suck a bruise onto her neck. Pulling back just long enough to shuck himself out his bath robes. "Telling everyone what your Consorts would wear. Sek, I could care less about, but hearing Lucio the ENTIRE ride back to the palace and for two days afterwards talking about how he would love to see you during the Fall Equinox in nothing but a short robe skirt and covered in blood." Valerius pulling her out of her new robes. "How he would love to ravish you like the feral beast you are. It made me crave to have you back."

Lactarius moaned softly as Valerius began dropping kisses down her stomach until he reached the hem of her thin underwear. Placing a soft kiss to her covered sex he continued. "What I yearn for is to see you in the spring again. Not that fast, brutal fucking we did to appease all those years you neglected your duty to Bast, but a slow torturous...." he crawled forward, his lips pressed against her ear as he whispered, "breeding."

Lactarius gave a sharp cry as Valerius slid her out of her panties, shooting up to grab at his shoulders as they both met each other with teeth and tongues. Lactarius grinding in Valerius' lap, encouraging him to grab her ass and push her closer. The two groaning as they continued a slow grind.

Lacatrius coming up for air, her hands fisting into Valerius' shoulder and hair. "You need to come with me to Prakra next time. You know how hard it is walking around without getting horny every five minutes?" 

Valerius gave an amused chuckle. Staring up at the witch, her cream skin glistening with a thing layer of sweat. "I am terribly sorry, my lamb. Sending you away for fun and excitement and yet it tortured you everyday."

Lacatrius reached for their bottle of oil, pouring a generous amount on her fingers before setting back, legs wide as she gave a smirk. "Oh, yes. The Prakrans are VERY touchy. So you can only imagine by the second week I was a wreck." She arched her back as she slid a finger through her slit, slicking it up. "Three days before I left there was several men at my door asking if I needed anything." Her bright eyes locking onto Valerius'. "It seems as though a certain father figure couldn't keep his mouth shut, so many men around their palace grounds arrived to see if my Patron needed tribute."

Valerius' eyes narrowed as she continued, his body shaking with aggression and arousal. "I did tell them that she would love tribute. Unfortunately they wouldn't be able to satisfy what she needed." Valerius jumped when oiled fingers brushed over his erection, Lactarius slowly pumping him as she brought her other hand up to stroke his cheek. "So I had them tell me all their dirtiest desires. Through the locked door, of course. But my hands are poor substitute."

Growling Valerius shoved her face first into the bed, leaning over her warm body. Arching her back, she turned her head giving her ass a playfully wiggle before Valerius gave a firm slap to a cream cheek. Yelping she glared over her shoulder, giving a soft hiss when she felt more oil dribble down her crack to her slit. 

Valerius soon slide his cock into her warm clenching heat, moaning as appreciatively when her walls rippled around him. Hugging her waist he placed his head in the middle of her shoulders, eyes closed enjoying her closeness. 

"You gonna last there, my love?" she teased.

"You are just as bad as Lucio you know that? I'm trying to have a moment here!" His hand gripped the back of her hair, turning her face before shoving it into the pillows, a muffled laugh ringing out. 

Grinning he slowly rose, giving a few teasing thrusts before grabbing her hips and beginning a fast pace. Watching her struggle to stay on her hands and knees, Valerius smirked leaning over during a particularly hard thrust. Latching onto the juncture were neck meets shoulder he gave a harsh bite, moaning in surprise when Lactarius gave sharp shout before literally throwing her ass back making him rise just a few inches off the bed. 

"My, my...someone is a little pent up?" he snickered into her neck as she shook. 

Reaching around she grabbed his hip pulling him closer before she gave a low wail, burying her face into the pillows. Her back arching even more, knees blown wide as her upper body sank into the bedding. Hissing Valerius slowed his movements as her cunt flexed around him. 

Hooking his arm under her waist he pulled out before rolling her over onto her back. His pupils dilating at the sight of her glossed over eyes and rosey face. Sinking back in he continued chasing his own pleasure. Lactarius coming out of her stupor soon began running her hands over his glistening skin, teasing pinches mixed with gentle feather light strokes. 

She reached up, pulling him down for a long slow passionate kiss. Eyes closed as the two began to fall into a steady rhythm. Soon Valerius' vigorous thrusts became erratic.

"What to do my Consul? My lover. So many choices, are you going to claim me? Or mark me?" She gave a seductive wiggle of her hips, her own hands traveling downwards as she her fingers brushed over sensitive clit only to veer off on either side of the slender cock sliding into her. 

Giving a startled shout, his hips stuttering at the sudden bold move. Grabbing her wrists in one hand he shoved them up against the pillows growling as he spoke. "First I'm going to mark you. Then if I feel generous I'll let you ride me until you get your fill of me."

It wasn't long before Valerius bruised her hip as he sunk his nails into her flesh as he pulled out of her tight heat. Stroking himself to completion as he coated her hips, thighs, and cunt in his essence. Slowly coming down from his high, he gave her a once over before falling to the side. 

Lactarius stared over at the shaking Consul, her eyes dancing with amusement. An oil finger firmly placing itself on her lips before she could speak. "Don't even."

Chuckling she gave the finger a teasing suck, "I wasn't going to break the mood. Just wanted to say I love you and I missed you too."

Valerius rolled over onto his back staring up at the ceiling, Lactarius rolling over on her stomach before gently resting her head on his chest. Looking up at him she gave her signature smirk, "So how long do you need? I'm ready for my thorough creaming."

A loud breathy laugh filled the room as Valerius shook his head, dropping several kisses to her face and neck. "Gods you are sex demon. How do other Consort Patron's lovers keep up?"

"Well....." Lactarius sat up and fumbled with her silk body harness. "For most Patrons they take multiple lovers. That's why most of the time sex workers or a head mistresses at brothels take on the Consorts. So I'd say I'm one of the few that has just ONE lover."

Valerius pushed his head up, golden eye blow wide, long hair sticking up from sweat. "So I have to do the job of two or three men?! Oh I'm definitely going to your altar tomorrow and writing a formal complaint to Bast."

Laughing Lactarius swung a leg over Valerius' hips, arching her back before slowly grinding against his limp cock. "Just wait until Fall Equinox. Sek has a funny way of showing her affections as well." Valerius' eyebrow raised in amusement as Lactarius averted her eyes in embarrassment. "The first couple times I lived with Asra alone during Sek's Hunt...I-uh, I would sneak into the city after nightfall and leave dead snakes by the front door. And it traumatized him and Faust for the longest time. Muriel was worse off. Under Sek's influence I would "gift" him random organs from my kills."

"You did what!"  
"It's not like I meant it out of maliace! It's just Sek is a deity of war and death, so if she wants me to leave "presents" it's actually a good thing! Like Asra, dead snakes. He loves snakes. Muriel he's big, strong and had to fight for his survival, so hey, here! have a heart or two because your a big strong boy!"

Valerius frowning at her, "You bring me a severed arm from that shaudy wine dealer in the marketplace I WILL be upset."

"Ahhaaa..." She softly sighed as she sank down onto his semi-erect length. As she began rolling her hips flowing into a slow steady rhythm she gave a soft purr of amusement. "Nah, I'm not for sure what to expect when she goes to give you a gift. You have to make it clear what you like and or want before the fall, otherwise who knows what she'll think to gift you."

Valerius rolled his eyes, slowly reaching up to stroke her sensitive clit, "We have several months to think about that. For now, lets get you your fill of me."

"Yeeessss...."

****************

"Ohhh....are we taking our adventures outside the bedroom, love? We should have brought my collar and leash."

Rolling his eyes Valerius gave a soft chuff before slowly leading a blindfolded Lactarius outside. The pasture just off to side of the manor closest to her greenhouse had laid vacant for years. No one had cared for it, and frankly it was an eye sore right next to his beautiful vineyard. What a perfect time to revamp the ugly over grown pasture with a new barn and stable.

There was a stoned walk way that led from Lacatrius' greenhouse and patio right in between the two buildings. Both the stable and the barn were monitor style with a grey stone around the bottom before heavy oak wood helped support the rest of the buildings. Both were very large, the stables could house more around ten horses (though he couldn't ever seeing them having ten horses) and the barn was even larger. Unsure about what animals she would be housing, Valerius went on the side of caution, making it larger than most barns on some the well known farm estates. 

Smirking when he remembered Bane telling him one of the farmers made an appearance during the building construction, on the grounds that his and others farms were in danger of loosing their livelihood from someone as well off as Valerius. Once Bane, annoyed by all the questions, finally broke down telling the man that it was Lactarius' project, the famer's shoulder sank in relief. 

Valerius stopped them both before the two buildings, "Now my feral witch, you have to promise me two things before I remove this blindfold." Lactarius shaking from excitement nodded her head frantically. "One. You have to let Lucio go 'shopping' with you. He was a nuisance those three weeks you were with Nadia. And two. Please. PLEASE! I beg of you wear your shaudy peasant clothes when playing out here. No need to waste all of your pretty elegant..*kisses to the neck*..arousing...*gentle bites*....gorgeous dresses while out here. Deal?"

"Deal! Please Valerius! Can I take it off now?"

Valerius gave a soft laugh, glad that he convinced her to leave her pretty new robe in the bedroom. She was a bit disappointed at breakfast when he asked her to put on her loose baggy shirt and tan dungarees, but as he removed the blindfold she did a double take. Blinking slowly she waved her arms about frantically, mouth gaping like a fish out of water as she tried to process the scene before her. 

Chuckling as her brain tried to catch up with her body he leaned over kissing her cheek, "Well...and here I though the only way to silence you was getting you on your knees."

In a second the air around him turned grey with golden flakes before Lactarius raced across the distance to open the door. Her large manticore fingers desperate to open the door, Valerius rushing over to open all doors as she barreled through the buildings. Her heels clicking as she continued to hop around on her hind legs desperate to look at everything. 

Valerius ducking and dodging as the nearly seven foot long dapple manticore raced about the stables and barn, shoving her face into every room. Loud chuffs, purrs, and bellows filling the air as she inspected everything from top to bottom. The Consul rubbing the back of his neck with satisfaction, if she can't speak in while human, all the thoughts he can hear through her telepathy was enough to make his chest burst with pride and joy. He sat back on a stool off to the side as she did "kitty zoomies" between the two buildings before she finally started to slowly trot about, her large head whipping from side to side. 

As he followed her, telling her about the construction, the tack rooms, the story of the farmers coming over in fear of their livelihood, Lactarius slowed to a stop her excitement and energy draining her magic. After a cloud of grey settled the man raced over as his witch sat in the middle of the barn sobbing into her baggy shirt. 

"Lactarius! What's wrong?! I-mpfh!"

A soft set of lips pressed against his, moaning he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "It's perfect! Better than perfect! This is the best gift I could have received."

Valerius brushing away tears as he smirked, "Of course, my lamb. I give the BEST birthday gifts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me living vicariously through Lactarius.....  
> Now what little farm critters should she get?


	6. Fur Baby Galore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see those empty stalls?! You got to fill those things up!  
> I'm sorry I'm terrible with titles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all those cute fur babies!   
> Lucio would buy a Kamori goat not realizing what it would look like when it grows up. He's going to be so pissed. 
> 
> The real reason why Lacatrius bought Swiss cows: flower crowns.  
> The milk and cheese are other good reasons, especially to pair with Valerius' wine.  
> But just imagine: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/377387643765274753/

"My love, wake up. Time to rise, my lamb." Valerius bent down dropping kisses to the sleeping frame below him, "It's nearly noon. Time to rise."

Smiling softly as Lactarius slowly stirred, moaning as she raised her arms above her head as she wiggled her hips. The covers slowly sliding down as she laid writhing against the sheets. Valerius stared down through hooded eyes as the covers slid away to reveal marks from their activities from the previous nights. Love bites and hickies scattered down her collarbone and chest, a particularly large dark mark just under her left breast leading down to her rib. Finger nail marks littered her waist, hips and thighs. His own body wasn't saved from her leaving her own marks. He had to make a mental reminder to wear darker night shirts for the next few days, Mabel pulled him aside this morning as he went to the kitchens revealing to him that her and the girls could see how bad Lactarius marked up his back. 

Moaning softly as Valerius sat on the side of the bed, leaning down to steal a kiss from the waking witch. Lactarius opened her eyes tiredly as she let herself be kissed, arms folding around the man's neck. A smile gracing her lips as he pulled away from her reluctantly.

"G'morning Val...*yawn*...M'sleepy..." Lactarius rubbed her eyes as she stared up blearily, her hair sticking up in all different directions.

Chuckling as she sat up, he ran his slender fingers through her hair as she leaned into his affections. The two basking in each others presence, enjoying the warm calm day. Falling face first into his lap Lactarius softly groaned as she hugged his waist. Valerius rolled his eyes as she rolled onto her knees to return to sitting position, her soft blue eyes meeting his. 

"What time is it?"

Letting her drop kisses to his neck Valerius responded, "Nearly noon. Lucio should be arriving soon, if he hasn't decided to storm our ma-"

"VALLY! 'TAR!!!! Were are you!!!!"

The door to their shared bedroom slammed open, Lucio grinning as Valerius tossed a silky cover over his nude lover. Lactarius yelping as Lucio made his grand entrance, the chance of waking up slowly thrown out the window. Striding over to the couple the Count smirked as the Consul wrapped a possessive arm around his witch, glaring at Lucio, challenging him. Lactarius was HIS. Lactarius leaning into Valerius' embrace, nuzzling under his chin before turning to greet Lucio.

"I'm sorry Luce, seems like I slept in today. I haven't forgotten our engagement." Lactarius reaching her arm out from under her protective blanket to rub her eyes of sleep.

Cocking his hip out, heel tapping in annoyance he glared back at Valerius as he remarked. "I can see that. Vally here must have kept you up ALL night."

Valerius growled as Lucio walked about their luxurious room, walking over to the large closet before rummaging through the large exuberant closet. The two watching as he made himself at home in their comfortable inviting bedroom. Valerius taking great strides to decorate it with paintings and vases filled with cuttings from Lactarius' greenhouse. The flower plants overgrowing, forcing her to convert the small courtyard that connected to the patio on the opposite side of her greenhouse into a small garden for her fruits and veggies. A rock wall put in place to ensure no pesky animals (wild or farm) could enter without walking across the patio first. Nodding in approval as he pulled out a golden dress with black lace corset, sleeveless and cut in a V formation just below the knees. Placing the dress on the end of the grand bed, before turning heel to walk out the door. 

"Get dressed 'Tar! You are already late as it is! If we don't get there soon all of the pretty animals will be gone!"

Snorting Lactarius wiggled out from under the blanket giving Valerius a nice show of her freshly marked nude body. Valerius turning towards the door, before turning back to her as she dressed. "You will keep him in line today won't you?" 

Stretching her arms over her head, a soft pop! from her spine making her groan. "I think I can handle him. Do we have any rolls in the kitchen? I just need something I can snack on before we go or while I'm in the carriage. I doubt Lucio will want to stop for food when there are cute baby animals around."

"Actually, this was one of the rare times you slept in so I thought I would return the favor for making breakfast. Well snacks more like it." Valerius blushed as he brushed a piece of hair behind his ear, "I found an old family recipe that I used to love as a kid...and I also managed to find the cast iron Taiyaki pan. I can't believe I still had it. Figured I'd never use it again, I thought I'd keep it for sentimental reasons. That is until you graced my life."

Lactarius shimmied into her golden dress, smiling as the Consul babbled about this 'treat' and his childhood. After everything was clipped and place, Valerius running a comb through her tangles before weaving a small tight braid to the short side of her misscut hair, she did a once over in the mirror before giving an affirmative nod. Grabbing her satchel from her desk in the room and one of her long garden aprons that she had hung beside her elegant robe she quickly turned towards the door. 

The two exiting their room as Lucio stood down the main entrance hall, a group of maids standing before him in awe of whatever story he was boasting about. One squealing when Lucio dipped her low before whispering into her ear, a blush painting across her face. The others clapping and gushing as he finished his riveting tale. As Valerius and Lactarius walked over the maid making a hasty depart from the Count's embrace. The witch throwing a wink to the maid as Valerius crossed his arms, hip thrown out.

"Can you NOT grope my staff during your stories of fame and glory. I do hold a set of standards for my staff." A playful smirk forming at the corner of his mouth when Lactarius whispered to the younger woman, as she trembled. "Even if my soon-to-be wife is the only one they listen to." The younger woman looking up as Valerius gave her a wink, before her shoulders sagged in relief. 

Waving his golden arm Lucio turned towards the main entrance door. "Yeah, yeah. I hear you Vally! No fun! Don't talk to pretty girls!" Lucio staring at the apron throw over Lactarius' shoulder. "WHAT IS THAT!? THAT is hideous! You are NOT wearing that over your pretty dress I picked out!"

"OH YES I AM! This dress is TOO pretty to be man-handling animals! So to air on the side caution I'm bringing it with me! I will NOT ruin this dress because you don't know how to prepare for an animal faire!"

As the two bickered back and forth Valerius made his way to the kitchens and back before they even realized he had left. The crowd of maids giggling as Lactarius threated to use his cape as a makeshift apron, sending the Count into a fit. The smell from a large covered basket filling the hall had the witch halted her train of thought as she whipped her head to the source of the smell. The Consul stood holding out the basket to her, golden eye averted and a blush covering his face. A couple of the younger maid cooing, one dramatically swooning into the others arms. Valerius shooing the girls away, blushing as the girls skipped back to their duties. Damn Lactarius! How was he supposed to act as Head of the House when every time he laid his affections out to her, his staff was there to gush and croon over his actions?! Taking the basket she opened it up squealing with delight.

"I didn't know what you would like. So made a variety. There is bean paste, cheese, and custard cream filling." Valerius watched as she pulled a palm sized fish shaped snack cake out of the basket cooing at the cute looking treat. 

Taking a bite of one she gave a throaty moan as she chewed. Dancing on her toes, hips swishing side to side as she continued to eat the pastry. She never tasted anything so sweet and fluffy in her life! The one she grabbed and began to eat must have been a bean paste filling. The texture was a little weird, but the sugary goodness made up for it. Who knew stoic Valerius had kept such a cute little pan to make these adorable fish pastries?! In a matter of minutes the treat was gone and she was peering back into the basket before Valerius barked with laughter. Turning her towards the door he led her outside to the waiting carriage as Lucio followed, whining about wanting a treat.

"Lactarius share." Valerius scolded as the woman wrapped herself protectively around her goodie basket, giving a soft snarl. "I can make more. It's not a big deal, in fact we can make more tonight of you wish. I didn't realize how much I missed cooking them until I started." Dropping a kiss on her sugar covered lips before letting her get back to her treats. "It would be an honor to teach you how to make them, maybe one morning you'll be able to treat me back."

"mpf-Deal-mmmmm." 

Lucio pouting, "You sound Volta....now can I get one!"

Valerius waved the carriage farewell as he heard the two of them begin bickering over the basket. Rolling his eyes as he turned back into the manor, rubbing his temples. He needs a glass of wine or two before the pair come back, who knows what animals they will be bringing in tow.

******************

Valerius stood outside the barn as the Lactarius and Lucio exited the carriage. Thanking the gods that Lactarius was thinking of being properly prepared as she exited with a small white a coffee dappled goat kid in her arms. A crossed look blessing her face as she made eye contact with Valerius. Lucio making a quick exit behind her, hopping around on his toes as he stroked the kid on its soft head and ears. 

"Put her down! I want to see her play!" Lucio shrieked in delight.

"You realize you got me Kamori goat right? You've seen an adult one before haven't you?" Lactarius spoke as she crossed her arms watching the kid stumble about on the grass before kicking her heels, ears flapping about.

"PRINCESS! Yes! That's what you are! My little Princess!" Lucio began cooing and prancing about in a sing-song fashion as he followed the curious little one.

Valerius strolled over as Lactarius shook her head, hand placed on her hips as she watched Lucio like a distraught mother. Her own laugh following as the kid tripped over her long elegant ears, Lucio gasping before comforting and kissing soft ears. Lacatrius turning towards the carriage as she removed the basket that held the pastries from this morning. 

"You need a hand, my love?" Lactarius turned towards the ombre haired man, shaking her head. "I'm good, my beloved." Patting the basket. "I just need to get some new additions into the barn."

Cocking his head in curiosity he followed her into the barn. Taking a page from her book, he had grabbed a large apron and wrapped it around his cashmere robes, it's easier to toss an apron off than to change clothes. There was an area off to the side that was too small to house any large animals and too narrow to hold much storage, but as she opened the basket and pulled out three scraggly chicks Valerius gave a soft coo. Scattering some sawdust and straw down she opened a small window to let some of the warm sun into the area. The chicks themselves looked tall and gangly, some of their baby fluff gone making way for ugly under feathers. One in particular had three tufts poking from the top of it skull. 

"What breed of chicken are these, my love?" Valerius asked bending over to watch as they explored their new room. Laughing when the bigger one fluffed up before pecking at his pant leg. 

The shorter woman picking up and nuzzling one of the others, "Their actually peacocks. I was just going to get two, but this one had wing deformity. And you know Lucio. So we have three now."

Valerius holding the one noting that it's wing was resting at a funny angle, "Well that's fine. I think our estate would look lovely with an army of peacocks running about. Now Bane can stop asking me every month about purchasing guard dogs."

Nudging her lovers side she teasingly glanced over, "I think he just wants a puppy. Guard dog scheme is a ploy. We don't need guard dogs, have you seen what I shapeshift into! No dog will ever be as scary as me!"

"PRINCESS! Come here! Lookie my baby! Num nums!!!!" 

Peering out the two watched as Lucio waved a bucket of oats to the excited kid. Princess hopping about the large cobblestone ground, bouncing off of newly placed bales of straw. Her long ears flapping about as she hopped and skipped about the large building. Valerius amused as the goat stopped to look at the new man. Her yellow eyes carefully watching as he bent down to her level to inspect the newest addition. 

The white and coffee dappled kid walking over to sniff as Lactarius placed a protective board by the entry way of the chicks temporary home. Once they were big enough they would roost where ever they damn well please. She might have to think about converting the a section of the loft to a roost for them. A soft tug on her dress had her turning as Princess began nibbling at the hem of her golden dress. Valerius giving a soft shout as Lactarius waved at him before gently gripping the sides of the kid's jaw. Her other finger quickly shoved into the kid's parted mouth as she removed her dress with no tears, just a wet spot from the goat's suckling.

Patting the kid's side she turned Princess back towards Lucio, "If your hungry go eat you little shit! Don't eat my nice dress! Go to your Daddy!"

Lucio gave a seductive growl, "I'll be YOUR Daddy." Dodging a clump of dirt that Valerius threw, Lucio clutched his chest in a mocking manner. "Such aggression from someone who is so well fucked!"

"I will shove this pitch fork up your ass! Keep testing me!" Valerius roared back. 

Lactarius sighed as the two bickered back in forth, her eyes lighting up as a large wagon appeared at the door barn. The old strong wagon was pulled by a large chestnut Shire and tied to the back five newly weaned Swiss cow calves. Racing outside she greeted the elderly couple that sat upon the long drivers seat. The two smiling down as the witch rushed out to greet them.

"Welcome Angus! Ellery! Glad you two could make it! I'm sorry we didn't have a way to bring them home with us. The Palace carriages are only good for show not functionality I'm afraid."

The scrawny pot bellied man gave a scratchy laugh, "Aye. Well at least one of you youngin's has some sense still left in ya. Which is one of the reasons why Ellie and I had no issues letting you buy our last stock. We won't be breeding and raising no more animals. Too old to keep up with these spirited heifers anymore. A life of retirement here we come!"

The taller woman pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she snorted. "That's what ye said ten years ago. And look at us now, still going along. What I wouldn't give for a good days rest from this old badger!"

Lactarius barked with laughter as the two bickered as they untied the girls from the back. The witch grabbing a two buckets from inside the barn, one with water and the other with some oats as she sat them in front of the pairs beautiful Shire. Giving the horse a firm pat on its shoulder before helping the couple. Four of the calves had no problem, walking into the barn happily curiously taking in their new home, but one decided she did NOT want to go in. She was determined to stay outside and enjoy the nice day. Kicking her back legs out as Lacatrius and Angus gave her a firm shove into the large stall with her sisters. 

"Goddamn! I told ye she's an ornery little shit! Did she get ya!?" 

"Nah! I'm good! A little spirited calf ain't gonna buffalo me into submission." Lactarius wiped her hands on her apron, smoothing down the fabric. Laughing when Ellery piped up from behind, "She's not like are no good grandson! Prissy little city boy couldn't even stand his ground against a damn chicken!"

The elderly woman turning towards Lucio as he continued to fuss over his goat, "You bought a Kamori? Aren't you the Count? I thought you only bought 'pretty' animals?"

Lucio gasping as he covered the munching kid's soft ears, "She is a princess! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ILL OF HER!"

"Give it a year sonny, she'll be a saggy old hag like myself. The only thing she'll have one up on me is her tits."

Valerius staring around at the group as Lactarius approached him. His golden eyes taking in the scene before him. Laughing as the older woman berated the Count on his choice of goat, her husband trying to make peace between the two. The Consul scanned the room, watching as Lactarius loaded up feed buckets, heaving them over the stall to the corralled calves as they began licking and sniffing her. Giggling she let them lick her arms and face, only swatting them away as they tried to eat her brown hair. 

"Well Lactarius I think it's time for us to head out unless my wife still wishes to test our Count's patience's. If it's all the same to you I'd like to keep my head." Angus hollered as he began dragging a squalling Ellery by her arm. 

Following them out Lactarius waved the couple farewell as she picked up the buckets left out for their Shire. As soon as their wagon left the grounds she turned back to the barn, happily skipping into the building as the two men fussed about. One over his goat and the other over making sure everything was latched and secured, not wanting the small chicks getting under foot or wanting to deal with an ornery calf.

The witch placing the buckets back into the storage closet near the front of the barn, happily humming as she fussed about in the storage room. Checking and making sure that they had enough feed for their newest additions and straw bedding to keep them comfortable. Walking out the opposite door that would lead to the pasture she transformed to her manticore form, her long limbs covering more ground than she could while she was human. Trotting along the newly made strong wooden fence her eyes scanning for any signs of weakness or loose nails. She wanted to let her new girls out to play, but not before they settled into their new home and not before she checked the perimeter fencing. Not realizing that she had essentially left her lover and Lucio alone in the barn she made her way around the rest of the pasture, quickly inspecting the rest of the fencing.

Valerius was at the edge of the pasture were the cobblestone ended and the fresh grass began, arms crossed as he watched her trot up to meet him. Giving a soft bellow she nudged her large head against his lower chest, snuffing as he ran slender fingers through her mane. "Everything up to inspection? Hopefully the builders and our guards did a fine job; we don't need any animals going on an adventure though my vineyard."

Lucio leaned against the large double door frame as he watched the pair bond. Having set up Princess' own stall, he had added more straw than what was neccesary (nothing was too much for his baby!). Treats had been scattered about, and two feed buckets placed inside along with a water bucket. After making sure she was comfortable he had wandered out to find the couple. Watching Lactarius inspect the fencing, his mind was set at ease. He didn't want to leave Princess, but Noddy would have his head if he brought ANOTHER animal back to the palace. Not wanting to get the wrath of the Countess he asked Lactarius if he could house his darling baby at their estate. 

Lactarius had glared daggers at him after learning he had already purchased the goat kid before even asking for permission. Unfortunately for her, she can't resist the Count's smolder. Plus her village used to raise Kimora goats so the knowledge of caring for a goat was not lost.

A cloud of smoke billowed about the evening air, Lactarius emerging with a smile and a nod as Valerius quietly whispered into her ear. Her laugh ringing through the barn. Holding Valerius' hand she led the Consul towards Lucio, her flats tapping along the cobblestone as she skipped. 

"Valerius had sent a request this morning that Isadora be moved from the palace stables to our stables. She should be here tomorrow morning!" Cocking her hip she grinned. "Now all I need is to find my own mount."

Lucio stared between the two, Valerius smirking as the wheels in Lucio's head began turning. Silver eyes squinting as he listened. "Valerius knows of a several fine horse breeders. Would you care to come along tomorrow?"

Squealing Lucio picked her up and spun the shorter woman around, her legs nearly knocking Valerius in the chest. Setting her down, Lucio dropped a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Slumber party?!"

"Yes. Slumber party! Unfortunately you will have to sleep in the guest room." 

Lucio frowned. Valerius' eyes matching his as the blonde gave a devilish smile, "You are NOT smoldering your way into our bed."

"Fine......Can Princess sleep in my room tonight?"

**************** 

Valerius gave a soft moan, the sun was barely up and yet excitement to get the day started had woken him. A warm body snuggled up against his back had him turning to nuzzled into the others neck. A happy purr filling the room from under the pillow that other had buried their head under as he kissed the juncture of the neck. His eyes bleary and unfocused as the Consul reached under the covers, hand sneaking to grab Lactarius' ass and pull her closer. 

As he grabbed the familiar backside bringing the others hips to mold against his. Mmmm...what a way to wake up! Warm bed, soft silk sheets, smells from the kitchen filling the air. Lacatrius' hips and dick grinding against his......wait. WAIT! Dick?! 

Throwing the covers back and tossing the pillow off of the other, Valerius screamed as Lucio groaned dragging another pillow over to cover his face from the sun. Face squinting as he curled up in a ball while Valerius began assaulting him with pillows. His cold feet firmly pressing against the others naked back in a desperate attempt to remove the blonde from his bed. "What are you doing in here! WHY ARE YOU NOT IN THE GUEST ROOM!"

Lucio swatting Valerius' feet as he gripped his pillow to his chest, "STTTttttOOOooopppp!!! I just wanted cuddles!"

Valerius hissed as Lucio despite his sleepy state turned to the Consul, abandoning his pillow as he grabbed the lean man around the chest. Rolling Valerius onto his back Lucio firmly gripped his chest and arms before settling against him. Valerius' only saving grace was Lactarius as she opened the door carrying a large tray of food. 

"Well don't you two look cute all snuggled up comfy cozy." Her cheerful voice filling the room. "You got enough room for a third?"

Lucio swung one arm wide, head still buried in Valerius night shirt. He gave a soft affirmative groan as she walked over wiggling his gold fingers in a come hither motion. Valerius glaring up at her as she pulled her hand over her lower jaw to poorly conceal a chuckle. The trapped man dragging his hand up long enough to toss her an obscene gesture.

A soft husky whisper fell from her lips as she leaned over on her hands and knees, wild hair falling to the side as her blouse strap fell off a shoulder. "My, my.....someone's rather aggressive this morning. There is nothing wrong with cuddling, my love." Her arms snaking out to run up his chest and curl into the nest of ombre hair. Lucio silver eyes watching her like a careful predator, his golden arm falling over the middle of her back. "It relives tension. Helps blood flow, reduces stress. All one has to do is simply let down all defenses and relax."

Valerius' heart was pounding in his chest as she sprawled out on his chest. Her lower body resting next to his thigh and leg. Lucio's own body was curled up around his. His breath tickling his neck, while the Count's leg draped over his other leg. Soft hands massaging into his skull, fingernails digging in just enough to get blood flowing and sending a shiver down his spine. Her wild hair resting on his chest, her soft humming soon filled the air. Soon Valerius felt a heavy weight wash over him, trying to pull him back into a peaceful slumber. 

"Let me up. Please! This is tyranny! We can't stay in bed all day!"

Snorting Lactarius sat up, shaking free of Lucio's hold as she helped her trapped lover escape from the Count's death grip. Turning to Lucio as she tickled his bare side. "Up and at 'em, Luce! Time for breakfast!" 

The woman pulled the tray from the nightstand, placing it on the bed just out of the vicinity of Lucio flailing body and limbs. Passing each of the men a plate of egg omelets with a variety of veggies and herbs (from her thriving forest of a garden) for flavor, smoked sausage, sauté mushrooms, bacon, and a follow up sugary toast dolloped with whipped cream and fresh strawberries (also from her garden). 

Lucio groaning into his plate, head swishing back and forth as he ate. "I should wake up early and enjoy breakfast more often!"

Valerius rolled his eyes, grinning as he snarked back, "Yes. And also help Nadia with fixing YOUR screw ups." Lucio gasping. "I HELP!"

A knock on the door had the group turning as Bane opened the door before walking in. Bowing at the waist he stood back up to full height, his green eyes taking in the scene before him. Shoulders sinking in relief, "I was going to alert you of the Count's disappearance, but it seems as though he is in good hands. Trudy was worried he was kidnapped." The older man grinning as the Count sat up a little straighter, rolling his shoulders back, chin up and chest out like a flashy peasant before the guard turned to Lactarius. "I'll be sure to tell her that you are fattening him up."

As Lucio screeched, Valerius barked as he waved for Bane's dismissal. "We will be down in about an hour. If you could send for the carriage to be brought around the front of the manor that would be splendid." Valerius leaned back watching as Lucio poked at his stomach and sides, distraught and whining to the Consul's lover if she saw any pudge. Today was going to be an interesting day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Woah! Look at them all!" 

Valerius pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment as Lactarius ass wiggled mere inches from his arm. As the carriage had approached the Baron estate, one of Vesuvia's proud equestrian estates, the woman practically hung her head and shoulders out the small carriage window. Lucio laughing as Valerius turned, swatting her ass, the witch yelping as she landed harshly on her backside. Brown misscut hair ruffling in defense as Valerius booped her nose, "Your going to fall out and ruin your riding clothes if you don't watch yourself."

As the carriage pulled up to the large stone estate manor, similar to the one Valerius and Lactarius owned just on a larger scale, the group walked towards the steps as they greeted the Head of the House, Lord Arthur and what looked to be his son. The tall dark haired man, his dark blue and gold riding clothes freshly pressed stared down at as Valerius bowed respectfully. Lactarius took in the stoic man, noting the flash of silver streaking his slicked back hair, the frown lines that wrinkled his face, his grey eyes meeting her blue eyes. 

Giving her own curt bow she inched closer to Valerius, clearly out of her element and not willing to allow her normal boisterous attitude to piss off the noble. Giving a brief smile the man ushered the group inside. "Come. My son and I will show you around the estate as the horses are turned out and prepared."

After taking a brief tour, Lactarius slowly relaxing as the Baron's son, Mylo, hooked her arm in his happily describing the different artworks. The young man whispering his own stories he would make up as a child when his father was out of earshot. Valerius picking up the giggles as the two followed the group. The Consul, turning back briefly, his finger firmly pressed to his lips, scowl on his face as the two stopped eyes full of worry until the slender man gave them a playful wink and a smirk. Thankfully for the group Lucio was enough of a distraction that the two stragglers were never caught as they finished the tour.

Lord Arthur turning to the group as they stopped under a luxurious veranda that was a few feet from the pasture and track. Servants setting the table with fruit salad, small bite sized sandwiches and wine. "Now that the tour has officially ended. I'll let you take in some of our best horses, I didn't know what breed you were looking for so I took the liberty of having some of our more even tempered horses brought out." Valerius nodding his thanks as the stoic man continued. "I will tell you with the nice weather we have been receiving some of our calmer horses have been acting out, they rather run and play than show their true colors."

Valerius side glanced at his lover, "I know the feeling. We will keep that in mind."

After two hours of sipping wine and watching servants bring around horses of all types; palominos, Friesians, a variety of different Thoroughbreds, and others Lactarius didn't bother to remember. Who knew picking a horse could be, well, boring. She figured they would be allowed to pet and be more hands on with the horses. Well she thought wrong! Her eyes were turned when another man made an appearance, his voice harsh and demanding as he yelled at the group of stable boys trying to wrangle an irate blue roan Shire. The horse braying as the man firmly placed a bit in it's mouth, the horse screaming as he synched it up. It's neck held high as the bit dug into it's the corners of it's mouth as the blinders forcing it to swish its head from side to side, hooves dancing about as the Shire struggled in the ropes around its neck. 

Lactarius unable to focus on the horses in front of her, turned fully to watch the scene in horror as Mylo hissed. "Father he's at it again. I told Geoffrey he can't use a bearing rein on the horses."

Lord Arthur giving a defeated sigh, "I know. I've told him many times myself. He's already 'broke' two of our good spirited horse since I took him on a year ago." Turning his head to the group. "I'll have to firmly remind Geoffrey yet again if he wishes to continue to be our lead trainer he will do well NOT to treat our animals like the soldiers he used to train."

Mylo paling as he pointed, "I think the witch is already two steps ahead of you."

Lactarius raced across the space (to hell with manners!) as she hopped the railing she firmly barreled into the larger man, knocking his crop and himself into the dirt. She couldn't sit back and watch the man continuously beat on the beautiful horse. Let alone listening to it's screams of agony! Turning back to the Shire she quickly un-synched the rein, growling as the rein fell into her open palm blood speckling her hand. The stable boys backing off, lightly holding the ropes around the large mount's neck as Lactarius turned towards the trainer. 

Growling Geoffrey whipped his head around, raising to full height as he took the crop in his hand. The shorter woman holding her arms out to the side as she held her ground in front of the Shire, eyes blazing. 

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He grabbed her collar thrashing her about. "I'LL FUCKING TEACH YOU TO INTTERUPT MY TRAINING!"

The group bursting into action as Geoffery grabbed her by the collar before shaking her. Mylo and Lucio both jumping the railing while Valerius raced down the veranda stairs followed by the older man. Lactarius holding onto his wrist as the large man raised his other hand to smack her waist with the crop. The aurua radiating off the trainer was enough to make her brain forget all about her magic and her ability to shapeshift. It felt like black oil sinking into her veils, blood filling her lungs. Her eyes wide in panic as she felt fingernails digging into her throat as the man's eye met her in a crazed wild look, teeth flashing at her. A look meant for a killer. Valerius shouting in horror as his beloved witch flinched from the sting of the crop against her thigh. The men barely making it halfway when the Shire lunged forward, its teeth sinking into Geoffrey's thick shoulder. Screaming the man dropped the woman as he smacked the enraged horse, feebly trying to escape the shaking he was now receiving. 

Valerius picking up Lactarius and carrying her back away from the chaos as Mylo and the stable boys tried to pull the horse away from the bloodied man. The screams and bellows from horse and man brought out more servants as they tried to separate the two. Backing away from the chaos Valerius sat Lactarius in the grass, gently turning her head from side to side, frowning as he saw bruising and finger nail marks on her neck from the man's grip. Her dark green and gold riding shirt had tears around the collar while her tan pants were covered in dirt and blood. Growling lowly as the Consul prayed the horse would rip his jugular or crush his skull. If the man did survive, he would wish he was dead if Valerius had anything to do about it. Her eyes watered as she gripped his grey and black riding shirt. Head buried firmly in his chest as she gave a soft wail, the adrenaline that had rushed through her now in a frenzy. Fight or flight mode activated. 

The Shire finally dropping the battered and bloodied man, snorting and throwing its large head back as it cantered away from the scene. The rope laying on the ground abandoned. It's ears perked forward, tail high and daring anyone to approach it, blood from its wounded mouth and the injured man staining its muzzle. The ground covered in hoof marks, kicked up dust, and blood. The occasional piece of fur or hair trailing along the ground as the wind calmly blew, the short crop now broken in half. 

After sending Geoffrey to the infirmary in the manor, Lord Arthur turned to the couple and Lucio. His grey eyes squinting in annoyance as it locked onto the Shire as it stood watching and waiting. "Is she alright? I knew Geoffrey had a temper, but I didn't think he would lash out like he did." Arthur frowning as he saw the bruising and tears scattered on the woman. "I will send you some funds to have her outfit replaced. Does she need a doctor?"

Lactarius shook her head, Valerius quietly giving his thanks. "I think we might need to come back at a later date. No need to rush on purchasing a horse."

Sniffing she gave a soft whisper. "Ok. Sorry for the disturbance. I should have thought better." 

"No. I should have thought better." Arthur sighed, "I should have fired him when I got the third complaint, hell when he 'broke' one of our Arabians beyond her ability to trust anyone."

As the group made their way around to the carriage, a loud bray followed by a thunder of hooves raced up behind them. Mylo throwing himself behind the group as the blue roan Shire raced up behind, its head tossed up and kicking its large heels in the air. Lactarius turned her head, Valerius gripping her tightly in his arms, as the horse locked eyes with her. 

Carefully pulling herself from her lovers arms she walked forwards slowly, her arm held out. Wiping her eyes with the other hand as she cleared her vision from big tears. Mylo resting his soothing hand on her shoulder as he followed behind her whispering words of encouragement. "Slowly. No need to rush....wait. Breathe. Let him come to you now."

Her blue eyes wide as the Shire made his way over to her, brown eyes tracking her every movement. Fingers dancing as she gave a soft coo when a soft muzzle pressed into her open palm. Slowly bringing up the other hand to pet along his strong neck. The Shire snuffing her messy hair, as she giggled, firmly stroking both sides of the large neck. Her hands wandering over his chest and shoulders. She gave a soft wet laugh, more tears littering her face and the horses chest as she nuzzled into it. The horse's large head leaning forward bumping her closer to give the witch a 'hug'. Mylo stepped back slowly when he felt the horse wouldn't attack the witch, grinning as he gave a silent open mouth scream, pointing to the pair.

Valerius giving a soft laugh, as Mylo's father rolled his eyes. Lucio softly calling out to the woman. "See if he'll follow you! Hold your hand under his neck like you have a rope of him!"

Backing away slowly Lactarius followed Lucio's instructions, hand held out and under the large horse, turning her back confidently away from the horse before slowly walking. Her blues lighting up as the Shire slowly followed beside her, proving a point she made a slow long figure eight in front of the men. The group watching in awe as she wiped her eyes again, her smiling stopping the Consul's heart as she looked up at the Shire with love and affection. It appeared that the Shire had her trust and wasn't about to let her leave without following her. 

Lucio gave a gleeful laugh, clapping his hands as Lactarius led the large horse about without a lead. Smirking Valerius reached for his coin bag, handing it to a smiling Baron. "We'll take him."

Mylo coming up to walk alongside the Shire on the opposite side, firmly patting the happily trotting horse. "So what's his name?" Lactarius pondering for a moment before making eye contact with Valerius as they passed by, "Onyx."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the angst! I re-watched Black Beauty and had to get my angst out!   
> NOBODY messes with Lactarius on Onyx watch! Our beautiful big boy will LOVE his new home.   
> The big boy himself: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/301530137550626135/


	7. Flower Crowns and Sweet Fermentation Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer festival is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many flower crowns!
> 
> Ten points to whoever can guess who Julian's 'boyfriend' is!

Valerius leaned in the doorway in Lactarius' work room, the door swung open to allow easy access from her study to the greenhouse. Tables filled with flower crowns in her work space. Out in the greenhouse giggles and laughter from maids rang out, Lactarius' own ecstatic laugh joining the group. As Valerius reached the Dutch doorway his heart skipped a beat. The witch had gone back to her usual clothes instead of the regal dresses for the festival that Nadia had announced for the city. A short knee length dress with flowing short sleeves, the white dress had frilled layers of pink, lavender and grey lace. He gave a soft look as she happily bounced about the maids as they continued to weave flower crowns together.

After Nadia had made the announcement that there would be a late summer festival, Vesuvia and it's people had been bustling with activity as the Countess had spread the word to neighboring cities and Prakra. At the announcement of the festivities, Valerius had ordered their staff to prepare for a large influx of people at the estate. His vineyard having caught the attention of many, he wished to be prepared for the flood of visitors. 

Lactarius wanting to help, decided the best way for her to help make the estate some extra coin was to dwindle down her greenhouse. Her greenhouse becoming more like an overgrown forest as her plants continued to thrive. What better way to share her talent and bid the summer farewell than to sell flower crowns! She had spent the majority of the week leading up to the three day festival pruning, trimming, and then finally weaving her flower crowns. She knew many would be coming from outside Vesuvia so she used her magic on them, allowing them to remain beautiful and vibrant for a week before her spell would wear off. 

The maids (bless them!) had seen her working tirelessly to complete the monstrous mass of flowers into beautiful crowns, her fingers and hands cut and dirty most nights when she arrived for dinner, the girls pulling together and switching shifts between their normal routine and helping the witch. During that time Lactarius had a brilliant idea: specialized flower crowns for the staff. Valerius had noticed as he made his rounds that morning as she began handing out the crowns to each group of staff. The house staff wearing lemon leaves with buttercups and bright tulips, the guards crowns consisting of thistle with gothic black roses and pheasant feathers, kitchen staff sporting sage and dandelion with chive blossoms and finally Valerius' vineyard workers donned in forest ferns with her beloved Wyseria's flowers as the 'grapes' complete with flying duck orchids.

The witch happily skipping until she caught Valerius' in the doorway leading to her study. Waving frantically as she rushed forward with a small delicate crown in her hands. "My love! How is the preparations coming along?" She leaned up to drop a kiss to his lips.

Gently stroking her cheek he hummed, "Everything is order for this afternoon. I see everyone has their crowns on them. I hate to say the manor and my vineyard look more inviting with everyone wearing their flower crowns. I figured the guards would give you the most trouble, but your flowers have lifted everyone's spirits for the festival."

Grinning Lactarius rocked back and forth on her heels as Valerius gently turned her head from side to side to inspect her large crown. "Is that sunflowers on your crown."

Nodding happily Lactarius perked up, "Yes! I also added lavender for comfort and lamb's ear leaves." Both giving a mutual blush, "Kind of a subtle inside joke." Slowly fumbling with the small delicate crown in her hands she peered back up to the Consul with a soft hopeful glimmer in her eyes. "I made you one too. I didn't go too flashy and big with yours. It's italian ruscus with chamomile flowers and burgundy wine snapdragons. I know you are very firm and have a reputation to uphold....but after I finished with the staffs, I-uh....I thought it would be fun to make you one."

Valerius gave a smirk as she babbled her feet shuffling, "Very thoughtful of you my feral witch. And it seems you've taken my tastes into consideration, its perfect size and it won't look gaudy, plus it would look wonderful after the festival hanging in my study or both crowns hanging side by side in our bedroom." 

Lactarius squealing when Valerius knelt down for her to place it on his head. Even though he did have reputation to uphold, he felt a little underdressed even in his cashmere robes as the staff and his lovely witch wore their crowns. Thanking the gods that Lactarius had the sense to provide him with a small delicate crown not a over-the-top large one like she was wearing. 

The Consul giving himself a once over in the mirror in her study, before turning back to the witch as she began loading the flower crowns that were completed onto her arms. Other maids also loading their own arms up as they made their way out of the greenhouse down the cobblestone path leading towards the stables. Valerius also grabbing some as he followed the pack of women to the chest high sturdy buckboard wagon, Lactarius having purchased and refurbished the cart so she would carry goods from her farm and Valerius' vineyard. The wagon was a deep gold with black embroidering down the sides with a grey removable cushions on the black seat for comfort, the back of the wagon able to unlatch and hang down so she wouldn't have to lift heavy items over the sides.

The man's eyes bulged as the women carefully unloaded their crowns into the back of the already over filled wagon. Valerius staring in awe at the amount of work and effort Lactarius had put in just a few days. Walking over and lifting his beloveds freshly scarred hands to his lips murmuring his praises to her, "I'm sorry I complained last night about your grime covered hands, my lamb. You must have worked terribly hard to get these done in time."

Lacatrius gave a soft laugh, "It's ok, my love. I know you didn't mean any malice. I'd hoped you would of had time to see them all before I left! Maybe when the visitors arrive they will be wearing my crowns!"

Stroking her face he smiled down at her, "Then I will be thinking of you all day as I see your gorgeous crowns on the guests. I shall have to mention that the beautiful witch in town is the one who graces this estate with her power. Maybe even mention your specialties? You might have to stay at the estate tomorrow and make some aphrodisiacs." 

The woman looked up, her eyes dark as she whispered in his ear. "I might have to dress for the part too. Risqué robes, Dragon's Blood perfume, maybe even keep a toy inside me the entire day....waiting for you." Valerius giving a moan of appreciation. "Now there is a thought, naughty witch. We can discuss more tonight."

Winking Lactarius turning and waving over her shoulder for him to follow as she walked into the stables. Soft snorts filling the air as they walked in, Isadora and Onyx poking their heads out of their personal stalls. Lactarius walked over to the tack room, removing a black market tug harness and the rest of the equipment with it. Onyx's large head bobbing back and forth as she walked by to get the harness ready so she could equip the blue roan Shire. Valerius strolled over to Isadora as the black Arabian mare snorted, her regal head turning to watch the Consul as he reached into a small bag near the storage room, pulling out a handful of oats. 

As the Consul spoiled his mare, Lactarius opened Onyx's stall door as the large stallion walked out, his hooves happily tapping the cobblestone. Valerius' eyeing the Shire, he gave a smirk of delight when he saw Onyx's tail styled in a french braid and then tucked into a long bun to prevent his flowing tail from being caught in the front wheels or harness. Small yellow daisies tied into the braid. His long mane also had more yellow daisies tied in it. As the Conusl turned back to his mare he noticed his own had turquoise and gold ribbons tied into her mane and tail. 

Turning back to Lactarius as she gave a soft laugh, "I was spoiling my boy and felt bad. Isadora didn't care for the flowers so your pretty girl got some ribbons. I didn't want to braid her mane or tail. I love watching her mane and tail with the wind blowing through it when she runs! I believe the guests would appreciate the streaks of color as she dances about today."

As the three walked out of the stables they were greeted with Caspien and three other guards. The men giving a formal bow to the two as they smiled, thanking Lactarius for the crowns. Caspien helping Lactarius to strap Onyx into the harness and wagon. The young man cooing and baby talking the large beast as he complimented his mane and tail. As the two synched the straps and harness set, checking to make sure everything was secure while another made sure a light blanket was placed over the flower crowns to keep them from blowing away, Caspien gave a nod. "Bane has sent us out here to keep an eye on the barn and stables, m'lady. How should we handle if someone wants to tour the two?"

Lactarius hummed, "Lock the gate that separates the girl's area from the rest of the barn. Make sure that no one is to cross that gate. Keep the chicks in their area, I don't need them getting under foot. If the girls and Princess come up to the perimeter fencing or to the indoor fence then people can give pats and love. Princess will probably stay inside the barn most of the time. Absolutely no treats! I don't need them getting upset tummies." Valerius standing back, his heart hammering in his chest as she continued to give her commands. "As for the stables, we need to lock Isadora's arch window. We don't need grabby hands reaching in her stall. She can run in her pasture if she wishes, the barn and stable pastures don't connect to we don't have to worry about her over with my girls. No one is allowed to touch her except for you four should the need arise."

Caspien and the guards giving a firm bow before setting a makeshift watch station in between the two large buildings, the shade providing a nice coverage. Valerius following Lactarius over to the wagon as she hopped onto the drivers seat, gently gripping the reigns. Her blue eyes sparkling with delight as Valerius followed dumbstruck and in awe, staring up at her. Leaning down she gave him a long heated kiss before pulling away giving him a wink. "See you this evening, my love. Shall I bring the collar?"

Valerius sucking in his breath, knowing the look she was giving him, blushing as he looked about desperate not to look....well desperate. "We will have guest arriving these next three days, we can't possibly be up all night if we wish to make any profit for the estate during the festival."

Smirking she gave a soft whisper, "Not even your favorite silky one? The one that tickles that spot..." she reached out fingertip fluttering over the pulse just a few inched below his ear.

Closing his eyes, he shuddered giving a soft groan. His face turned into a sour frown as he gave a firm slap to Onyx's rump, the Shire moving forward as the witch gave a sharp laugh. Valerius playfully tossing a small pebble at her leg as she drove off. "I swear if you are late I will not speak to you for a week!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MOMMY! LOOK AT THEM ALL!" 

Lactarius looked up as she put away coins as a couple walked away from her wagon, bright flower crowns firmly placed on their heads as they walked hand in hand. The little girl's voice ringing out over the crowd as a line had formed in front of her wagon. She had set up her wagon just outside the main road that led to the palace, she didn't want to get too far into the middle of town in fear of being stuck in the heavy foot traffic. Also she didn't want Onyx to get too corralled by strangers, he was even tempered and a gentle giant, but she didn't feel like reliving that day at the Baron estate should a drunk decide to get physical. 

She had been busy ever since she arrived an hour ago, people from all walks of life had shown up as soon as they saw her colorful flower crowns. Many people unfamiliar with some of the rare flowers that her greenhouse grew, she was happy to explain and talk about her greenhouse. A group of young women had talked to her for half and hour as she held the pleasant conversation. She prided herself with being able to run her event wagon on her own while being able to hold conversations with curious plant lovers. She had her aunt to thank for that, years of working stalls at the market and her shop helping everything flow smoothly. 

After the second hour she saw a familiar flash of white hair. Asra beaming as he made his way over, Faust poking her head out from his satchel. ~FRIEND!~

"Hello you two! How's everything at the shop going?!" Lactarius conversing with Asra as she continued to move about giving out flower crowns and collecting money. The magician picking up a flower crown complete with Easter cat tails, sage and sedums. 

Placing them on his head he gave a playful smirk, "How do I look?"

Lactarius turning as he held his arms out, Faust curling around his neck to look up at the flower crown. ~PRETTY!~ "I figured you would like my Easter cat tails, they scream Asra." The woman handing him a small crown of forget-me-nots and chamomile flowers to the magician. "Give this to Muriel please. I was hoping to catch him hiding in the shadows, but it might be too many people out and about."

"I've convinced him to come out later tonight, when the crowds die down a bit. Nadia has told me the theatre is hosting a large outdoor show tonight. I figured I would scope out a nice secluded spot so we could enjoy the show. It's too nice of a festival for him to be hiding the entire time." 

Soon Asra was placing coins in her satchel and some pumpkin bread on her cart, waving him off she continued about her area as others approached. The steady line of customers had began slowing considerably as the sun rose to midday. Onyx grazing near the wagon, under the shade of a large tree. Many people asking to walk over to take a look at the large Shire and his flowers. Lactarius thankful that Onyx was well behaved as small groups of people appreciated him from a respectable distance until he decided he wanted pats and attention, his antics drawing more customers over as the Shire danced about the grass area. The witch bustling about until a pair of arms halting her. Turning she looked up as Julian placed his hand on her shoulder, handing over a large pitcher of water. 

"You keep rushing around you are going to pass out from heat exhaustion." He gave a dashing smirk as she sank her shoulders, quickly grabbing the pitcher before taking several large swigs.

"Ahhhh! Thank you, Julian. I regrettably came alone. *Onyx giving a loud snort* Sorry! I'm the only human on this outing today! Valerius is back at the estate probably up to his ears in visitors." 

The doctor smiling down into the cart as she sat back on a tree stump taking another swig of water. Noting that many people were dispersing towards the food stalls of the market and festival as she took a quick snack break, Julian peered into the wagon. His long arms picking up and placing different flower crowns on his head, turning his head from side to side looking into the small mirror she brought. Finally settling on baby's breath, eucalyptus, and Lobster Claw heliconia rostrata, the witch giving a soft laugh as he twirled his cape billowing behind him in dramatic fashion. 

His eyes locking onto hers as he gave a smirk, "Tell me. Am I as dashing as I feel?" He posed placing a hand on his chest and another on his thigh. "Seductive. Charming?"

Lactarius laughing, her hands clapping until her blue eyes locked onto a tall man across the open field market space. His long obsidian hair braided behind him, his olive skin shinning in the midday sun. His hooded eyes locking onto the doctor's writhing frame then to her, a slight frown pursing his lips. She knew that look, Valerius would give the same look when her attention was drawn to another mans affection. She remembered the stranger faintly, he had randomly bestowed a beautiful flower crown on her on one outing with Valerius. The Consul was a bit pissed about a random man gifting his beloved. The memory flowing back when she had also given him a crown, he had squealed with delight when he departed gushing about how his Jules would be jealous. Looking back up at the doctor, she gave a devilish smile.

Resting her chin in her hand she smirked up at the doctor as she pointed towards the now grinning man. Lactarius had no interest in starting a seduction war. "Well I think tall, dark, and handsome has some words to say."

She laughed as Julian gave a startled yelp, a deep blush decorating his face and chest. The large man crossing his arms, his hip cocked out as he gave the doctor a slow once over. Lifting his hands to remove the flower crown, Lactarius quickly snarked. "Illya, if you take that crown off I will personally kick you in the rear! You look good and he looks like he'd want to see you wearing it." She gave a sly grin taking another sip of water. "Wearing only the crown." 

Julian gave a soft whimper, reaching into his pocket to slam the coins on the wagon before walking towards the tall, handsome stranger. Turning back briefly to give a two finger salute to the shorter woman as she returned the gesture, she playfully called out. "Take off my crown before you go getting yourself pinned to a bed or whatever solid object strikes your fancy! It's magically protected for aging not getting smashed under a big, strong hunk!"

Julian turned shrieking as his blush deepened, "YOU ARE TERRIBLE!" 

The taller man laughing when Julian walked over to other, Lactarius leaned back giving a small wave watching as the pair disappeared into the crowd. Settling back on her hands as she leaned against the back of her nearly empty wagon. Her head swiveling as she looked inside the wagon counting how many flower crowns she had, noting that if she kept up the steady swarm of customers her wagon would be empty in a hour. Turning her head upwards, shading her eyes she gave a soft hum. Smirking as she thought the sooner she sold her flower crowns the sooner she too could go home and see her lover in nothing but a flower crown. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If Lactarius thought the market place and many of the designated open field shopping areas in the city were busy, the path leading up to their estate was packed. Carriages lining the road and their drive, many people walking around the large estate, some happily retreating to carriages with bottles of wine. Slowly driving her wagon to the stables, Lactarius quickly unstrapped Onyx, the Shire happy to be able to run out into the pasture with Isadora. The mare trotting up to greet the tired Shire as he walked out into the pasture, rolling in the grass.

Caspien and the others helping her pull the wagon under the covered gabled roof on the side of the barn. The witch placing the harness and reigns back into the tack room before a group of visitors came walking up the cobblestone path. Their dark skin, elegant robes and dress, the men's styled facial hair and the woman's facial piercings alerted Lactarius that they were from Prakra. Lactarius waving as the group raced forward, donning their flower crowns they had purchased earlier that day. 

"You live here?! You are the one the Consul spoke of!" Giving a curt bow Lactarius gave a nod. "Is it true that you make aphrodisiacs?"

She turned towards the Prakran, his eyes bright. "Yes. I do. Unfortunately I won't be working with my magic today." The two men and woman with him giving a small pout. Smiling she continued, "I will be here tomorrow if you wish to return. I'll be focused on making potions for those who wish to purchase."

"We will definitely return! Is it alright if we tell others tonight at the late night dance?" 

The witch happily nodded her head, her flower crown bobbing on her forehead. The group departing to the stables as she walked up the cobblestone path into her greenhouse. Her blue eyes blow wide as her normally calm quiet garden was filled with guests, their voices ringing out and happy laughter filling the gardens. Even though her once forest of a greenhouse was now mostly bare except for the small blooming flowers that were too small to cut and use, the succulents now officially taking over before the explosion of flowers began to bloom once more, everyone seemed to be enjoying her hard work. 

She stood with her hands on her hips taking in the scenery as children and adults all walked around in awe of her now tame garden. Gannen's large body was perched up on the second floor, the fluffy Maine Coon mix taking in the scene below. His green eyes taking in the crowd as he slowly blinked before yawning. As she continued her journey she saw a small table blocking the Dutch door that led into her study from the greenhouse was filled with tiny fruit filled cakes and finger sandwiches. One of the maids catching her eye waved her over, a large smile on her face. As the witch approached the maid pulled off a string necklace with a key around her neck, passing it off the woman.

"Valerius had us lock up your study for the day. He said and I quote: 'We don't need anyone dabbling with magic in the manor. Especially Lactarius aphrodisiacs. I don't need an orgy happening and soiling our good name.'" the maid standing up straight as she lowered her voice, mocking Valerius stern statement.

Tying the key around her neck Lactarius gave a cheerful laugh, "I'm glad he was thinking. I didn't think that we would have this many people on the grounds! I hope Valerius isn't too annoyed with all the guests."

"He's actually right in his element, m'lady. His mood seems to improve the more people come in and we've seen him break his stoic façade a couple times when others have complimented his own flower crown." The maid giving a wink.

"Well maybe I should go find him then? I want to witness the rare times Valerius cracks a smile in front of complete strangers!" as she waved over her shoulder as she went in search for her lover.

When she finally found him, he was leading a tour of his wine cellar. Quietly sneaking in with the group she stood in the back listening to him discuss the process of his vineyard, her eyes closed as she simply listened to him. How he could make something as boring and technical as wine making sound like a riveting tale she had no idea, but was happy to listen to his normal calm collected voice break character. His voice louder, full of pride as he lead the group around the large cellar, at one point he nearly spilled some wine out of his half full cup. Lactarius giggling when Valerius asked the small group if they had any questions, one younger woman in the front of the group, a short chubby strawberry blonde softly spoke up, her friends nudging her on. 

"Is it true that, uh, you are soon to be married?" the group clinging to each other as they waited with baited breath.

Blushing he let out a breath, clearly he hadn't been expecting THAT type of question. Nodding as he spoke, "Yes. She is living on the grounds with me. I don't know if you have walked around the greenhouse, but that is hers. I have been told the snacks that have been provided inside the greenhouse have fruits and vegetables from her outdoor garden. The barn and stables is recent add-ons that she has started."

The girl's eyes lidded and dreamy, "Were is she now? Is she here on the grounds now?"

Valerius smiling as he stepped closer to the group of girls, causally sipping on his glass of wine as he stared at their crowns, "That little witch you bought your crowns from... SHE is my soon-to-be wife."

The group squealing as the bounced on their toes, "She's going to be your wife!? She was so nice! Her dress was so whimsical and airy, it was like talking to a princess in a fairy tale story!"

Lactarius now blushing as she started to make a quiet exit until she felt an arm causally snake around her waist. Looking up to see Valerius, his eyes dark and hooded as he pulled her close to his side, apparently he had noticed her trying to sneak out. The group silently watching the two as the Consul continued, "If you adore her now, you should see her tomorrow when she will be making her aphrodisiacs....for a price of course." Pulling her closer. "She is one of the few if only Patrons to the Consorts of Ra here in Vesuvia."

Prakrans that were in the group murmuring to each other, others in the group confused until the Prakrans or those who knew about the Consorts telling the rest of the group. All eyes turning to the couple as the two gave each other a heated look. Grinning she slowly reached out, plucking his wine glass from his hand as he watched. Slowly swishing it before taking a sip, never breaking eye contact with the Consul even when she handed him back his glass. Valerius quickly breaking the moment with a soft cough before walking up the stairs, followed by the group. Concluding the tour, followed by the small group and walking back towards his vineyard's stone winery, his voice boisterous voice carrying across the short walk. 

Lactarius leaned on the stone wall on the patio overlooking the sprawling vineyard out behind the her greenhouse and manor. Thanking a servant as he held out a serving platter filled with wine glasses, tasting the white wine, noting the taste of peach and apricot. As Gannen hopped up, his large head bumping her arm, she gave a soft sigh standing to walk back inside. After spending a couple hours mingling and talking to many guests, some having travelled quite the distance to enjoy the new festival. She finished off four glasses of wine, all different varieties, some dark deep red with hints of cherry and vanilla, while she kept herself entertained while Valerius was busy with customers in his winery. Once she began tripping over her own feet, shaking her head clear long enough to alert the staff that she was retiring to the baths and their chambers for the evening as the sun slowly began to sink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Retiring to their shared chambers for the night, Lactarius placed her large flower crown on one of the hooks near the fireplace for it to dry. Another hook ready for when Valerius' flower crown when he decided to retire to their bedroom as well. The witch laying on the bed in her bath robe, hair still wet from the quick bath she took. She would have waited to bathe with her lover, but after spending the day in the heat and then walking around the estate to mingle and talk with the guests, she was too exhausted to wait. Not to mention just a little drunk. A classy drunk! Now get a couple tankards of mead in her and she would be up on the roof howling to the moon shirtless. Not that THAT had happened before. Asra had gone around the next day to apologize to the neighbors for her as she dealt with a massive hangover.

Blue eyes heavy she crawled up to the head of the bed, shoving pillows to make a pillow nest around her. A habit she had picked up when she lived at the shop with Asra, pillow nests are the best! Just a step above a pillow fort. Sprawling out on her back she curled her upper body into a cool pillow, soon she felt herself slipping into a deep slumber.

An hour later Valerius pushed the door to their room open, sighing as he pulled the flower crown off his head, scratching his hair and scalp were the crown had rested throughout the day. Peering over at the fireplace he saw Lactarius' flower crown hanging off a hook, following her example he placed his on the other one. Thoroughly exhausted from the days activities all he wanted was to bathe with his lover, curl up in bed, and maybe sleep. From the heated glances they shared earlier and with the questions and congrats from many of the visitors, the Consul was excited to finally retire for the evening. Slowly disrobing he turned, sucking in his breath as his eyes landed on the bed and more importantly who was currently sleeping on it. As he set his cashmere robes on a lounge chair he carefully pulled himself out of his boots, padding over to the side of the bed to take in the sight before him.

Smiling he stared down for a few minutes taking in his beloved witch, as she slept. His eyes scanning over her as she softly let out a snore, Valerius shoulders shaking as he placed a hand over his mouth. Lactarius didn't snore very often, often when she was exhausted beyond belief and/or after a couple glasses of wine their sleep would be interrupted with a couple snores from her. The first time it happened Valerius had jumped out of the bed, unfortunately for him, he wasn't the most graceful of creatures when he is woken up so suddenly. So explaining to Lacatrius why he had a huge bruise from his ass cheek to mid thigh was an interesting conversation to have in the middle of 'sexy time'. After another growling snore erupted from her lips, he made a hasty retreat to the baths before he started laughing. As he began to turn, he heard a soft snort of surprise from the bed, followed by a sharp groaning hiss. 

Reaching out he gently stroked her cheek as she sat up on her elbows, her blue eyes unfocused and hair sticking up. Her one hand gripping his wrist as she whipped her head to the side. His heart fluttering as she stared about in confusion, reminding him of a waking kitten. Gently removing his hand from her death grip he gently pushed the back of her neck, leading her back into the pillows, whispering softly. "It's ok, my love. You woke yourself up from your snoring. Go back to sleep, I'm going to take a bath and be back shortly."

Watching as she dropped into the pillows her eyes closing again as she relaxed back into a deep sleep. He made a hasty retreat, taking a quick bath skipping all of his normal bathing routine, simply washing his body and hair tonight. No need to soak in his fancy bath salts and oils, he had a witch to cuddle! Finishing one of the fastest baths he has ever had, he dried, robed and returned to their room.

Softly closing and locking the door, he crawled into the large bed, slowly removing the pile of pillows that separated him from Lactarius. The woman giving a soft whine when her hands reached out to grasp one to snuggle, a small pouting frown slowly spreading on her face. Resting on his side as he pressed up close to her, gently taking her hand and wrapping it around his waist, he propped his head up with his other hand. The Consul watching as she gave a soft sigh, her face pressing into his chest, feeling her shoulders relax and sink. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, nuzzling into her sleep tussled brown hair. Closing his eyes he gave a hushed whisper, "Sleep well, my lamb." Tomorrow was going to be another busy day at their estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lactarius is someone you don't want drinking anything other than wine. Gods help Valerius if she ever gets into a drinking match with the guards! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @immiebee feel free to ask anything you like!


	8. Gifting a Consul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long everyone!  
> I got into a bad writers block and had to skip a chapter. (Maybe one day I will be able to finish Flower Crowns and Sweet Fermentations Pt. 2)  
> Until then.....lets continue!

"We will keep your greenhouse door unlocked so you have a place to rest. Here is a pinic basket full of food in case you get hungry. There is some blankets to keep warm and we will lay out your heavy clothes so you don't catch a cold. Also.... ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?"

Lactarius rolled her blue eyes as she looked up from her notes on her desk in her study, Mabel stood tapping her heels in irrattation. The witch rolled her shoulders as she stood up properly, staring back at the greying woman. Placing her scattered notes into a binder for safe keeping Lactarius tided up her study and desk before retiring for the evening.

"Mabel I've been doing this since I was seventeen. This is nothing new. I'll be gone for three days for Sek's Hunt, I'll be around the estate so it's not like I am leaving to the mountains at random. You don't need to worry."

Walking out to the greenhouse Mabel followed shaking her chubby finger at the annoyed witch, "BULLSHIT! As Matriarch of the Estate you have a duties to fulfill! And as Head Maid it is MY JOB to make sure that you are kept safe and helping the Consul keep the estate in order!" Lactarius began walking about the greenhouse inspecting her plants as Mabel continued her screeching. The witch making her way out and into the hall, making her way towards the library. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! You have been planning for All Hallows Eve festivities with the Countess and now is not the time to be running off like a heathen."

Stopping short Lactarius groaned holding her temples, other maids and a few guards stopping as Mabel rattled on, "You need to finish with the planning. You have a couple months to prepare ALL of Vesuiva for the celebrations. I have seen your notes, you are nowhere near....."

"MABEL!" Lactarius shouted, partially shifting. Her long mane flowing down her back and her face twisted in its manticore visage, "SHUT UP! ....please." Her visage slowly fading. "Please just be quiet. I can't tolerate stress right now. Especially now. I don't want to get upset and lash out."

Mabel eyes were wide as the witch stood back shaking. The other maids had scattered while the few guards were nervously standing off to the side, whispering as Mabel walked forward placing a hand on Lactarius' shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, dear. It's just....you took on such a large project and I don't want the Consul's good name and your own soiled by improper planning."

The sound of the library doors opening revealed Valerius donned in his causal wear, reading glasses and a glass of red wine in one hand while his other held notes. Seeing Lactarius' frazzled look, her eyes nearly brimming with tears as she shook in place had Valerius frowning. Pursing his lips he nonchalantly glanced over at Mabel, hearing the commotion outside the door he quickly came to his lover's rescue. 

"That is why I am going over Lactarius' notes and plans while she is....occupied." Walking over sipping his wine he passed the notes over to Mabel. "While I appreciate your desire to help, my betrothed, I kindly ask you to stay out of her business." Throwing Lactarius a smirk. "She's not a helpless fool. She is one of the few people that I trust to do a job well."

Puffing her red cheeks, Mabel huffed as she turned heel to walk away. Mumbling curses as she waved her arms to shoo the snickering guards out of her way. Her caterwauling shouts filling the halls as maids rushed to finish their chores for the evening. 

Giggling Lactarius looked over sighing in relief, "Thank you. I don't know how long I could've tolerated her bickering. Especially right now." 

Smirking Valerius pulled her by the waist as he casually walked down the halls, "Shall we go to the kitchens and grab a quick meal? We can go over some of your plans." Noting her irritated look she threw him. "In a relaxed manner, my lamb. No pressure. I enjoy listening to you, especially when you are passionate about the festivities of All Hallows Eve."

Halting her steps she spun gracefully, pressing her hands against the wall on either side of the Consul, popping her ass out as she locked eyes onto his. A feral grin spreading over her face, leaving Valerius blushing and aroused as she removed a hand from the wall to trail her fingers from his chest down to the front of his pants. Sucking in his breath, Valerius glanced about, noting that they were alone in the halls he turned his attention back to his witch. 

"I know something else that would be relaxing~" 

Gulping, he let her lead them back to their room. Thanking the gods that they hadn't passed anyone in the halls, he was quickly shoved in through their door as Lactarius locked it and then turned her attention to Valerius. The man setting his wine glass on his desk in the lounge before groaning, his fingers digging into the dark wood as Lactarius' slender fingers playfully squeezed his clothed erection. 

Smirking into his back she let out a soft sensual growl, "You've got one minute to get undressed or I'm tearing you out of your clothes."

Turning Valerius hissed, "You wouldn't dare...." 

Golden eyes blow wide when she shoved him back across the lounge and onto the bed roughly placing her knee between his legs. Pinning his arms around his head she smirked.

"Then get undressed before I get impatient."

Sticking her tongue out she rolled off of him as she began to quickly discard her own clothes while walking over to the locked chest in the back of their large walk in closet. Valerius sat up quickly kicking himself free of everything except his white button up shirt before he gave a startled yelp as he was forced backwards into the silk sheets. Going to move his arms back up he was instantly stopped as the silk lined cuffs around his wrist were locked into place. Sucking in his breath, his eyes widened as Lactarius drug him up towards the headboard, grabbing him around the armpits and pulling him back to the headboard. Had the sexual tension not been dripping off of her, it would have made for a humorous scene as the shorter woman pulled him properly onto the bed; the Consul pushing his heels into the mattress to help her in her mission. Some days he couldn't believe she was strong enough to man handle him, but after spending time watching her in the barn with her cattle and Onyx, he still gets pleasantly surprised during their playtimes.

Smirking she looked down as she walked on the mattress to stand over Valerius, slowly sinking down to straddle his slender waist. She cocked her head, wild hair falling over her shoulder as she playfully tapped her fingers up his shirt. Frowning, she tutted as Valerius breathing began to hitch. 

"Oh dear, Consul. I gave you one simple demand and you failed." Noting Valerius' own frown followed by his signature glare, "Now you have to deal with the consequences."

Gripping the sides of his shirt she gave a sharp rip as she popped the buttons on the top half before gripping the bottom half and giving another firm jerk to pop off the rest. Valerius practically bucking her off of him as he sprayed a symphony of curses from his lips. Quietly waiting for him to settle she shifted down to grind his cock in between her soaking cunt and his lower belly. The man shuddered as his thoughts were derailed by a slow wet grind, his own hips slowly began to rock in time with hers. 

Leaning over she softly gripped his face, kissing her panting Consul Lactarius slowly lowered her face to the crook of his neck and began sucking a bruise. Hissing he looked down as he felt an oiled ring fit snug around his cock. Shaking he noticed it was one of her favorite cock rings to use on him. Softly kicking at her thighs he glared daggers at her as the Carnelian stone cock ring hit the base of his cock. The first time they used this particular ring Valerius thought nothing of it, only the hideous bright orange hue against his throbbing member made it look like he had some type of genital disease, the golden inner ring was the only thing that saved Lactarius from a verbal humiliation. That was until she began focusing her magic, then the golden band inside the ugly cock ring began to vibrate against his flesh. Shivering he felt the small golden band cool against his dick. 

Grinning her fingers danced around the ring as it began to vibrate slowly, teasing the man towards an orgasm. Too soon she pulled her hands away to travel up his waist to his chest, not before stopping and kissing his stomach. Her hands coming up to run along his sides and chest as she popped her hips up and away from his throbbing member. Using her magic she cooled her fingers as she teased his nipples. She happened to find out during one of their playtimes that he had an unusually sensitive chest, even when they weren't playing. More than once they had been cuddling and things became heated after several moments of teasing touches.

Pulling away she carefully removed his hair from its signature braid, gently running her hands through his soft long hair. Valerius watching her as she primped and pampered him, relaxing under her careful ministrations. Sighing he momentarily relaxed, knowing that soon she would be a Brat with her teasing. Crawling back she gently grasped his leaking cock, slowly gripping him as she worked him over. Between strokes she would focus herself and the gold band would vibrate slow at first until the man was soon arching his back, his hips bucking as the witch chuckled in amusement. After several moments she thumbed over his sensitive head before leaning down to drop a kiss to the head of his cock. 

Kicking his legs wide he gave a sharp shout, "Just fuck me already, dammit!"

Pulling back she completely rolled off of him before laying next to him, her blue eyes gleaming in mischievous delight as she shifted her hips playfully. The cock ring still as his aching cock throbbed against his belly. Reaching over to the bedside drawer she pulled out a bottle of oil, popping off the topper she spread her legs wide, draping a leg over one of Valerius' and poured a liberal amount down her slit. Placing the bottle back she sighed, relaxing into the sheets as she slowly worked her fingers in and out of herself while teasing her clit. 

Shaking in frustration Valerius could only watched his lover as she enjoyed herself under his gaze. The two making eye contact as she stretched her free hand up along her body to tease with her own pierced nipples and slowly grasping the sheets as she smiled devilishly sweet when the Consul bucked his own hips in annoyance. A sharp cry followed by her arching her back, spreading her legs wide as she shuddered through a mild orgasm. Valerius' own frustrated shout filling the room shortly after as she sighed slowly stretching her cunt once again. 

"I'm going to unlock you, my love." Valerius staring over and ceasing his struggle as he listened, "Before I do, I want to make a request. I don't want soft and sweet. I want you to put me in my place and shove me down and take me. We've played enough that you know what I like and don't like."

Turning over she arched her back as she wiggled her eyebrows and hips as she snapped her fingers, the cuffs around Valerius' wrist loosely falling onto the sheets as he sat up shaking himself out of his ruin shirt. Dragging her back to himself, he pinned her shoulders down into the mattress with one hand while digging his finger into her hips with the other. Stretching out her arms in front of her Lactarius arched her back, turning to look back at the Consul. Swatting her ass, Valerius gripped her neck as he carefully squeezed her neck, tilting her head to look at him. 

"You are a brat. Teasing me like that." Leaning down he whispered harshly into the shell of her ear, "I'm going to break you."

Crying out in shock the Consul gripped her waist, head falling onto her shoulder as he let out a low groan biting into her shoulder as the cock ring vibrated in earnest at his threat. Lactarius soon placing her chin in her hand as she twirled her finger nonchalantly, giving her own moan when Valerius sunk his cock inside her soaking cunt. Valerius' eyes crossed as the gold band vibrated rapidly, his cock soon dripping precum into her warm heat as Lactarius was ruthless with her 'punishment'. Soon he was grinding in time with the cock ring as Lactarius enjoyed the feeling of him inside her while with each grind she felt the cock ring snug against her entrance, the vibrations not as strong but enough to give her a tease of what if felt like for Valerius. Flicking her wrist the vibrations ceased as Valerius panted against her back with an occasional shudder, mouth dry as he swallowed soft whimpers.

Looking back she smirked, "I thought you were going to punish me, my Consul?"

Glaring from behind the waterfall of ombre hair Valerius pulled out, shuddering as his sensitive cock hit the cool evening air. His golden eyes blown wide as he watched her bring her hand up once more, gripping the cock ring he gave a firm tug before flinching as the ring vibrated in the palm of his hand. His other hand gripping his sensitive cock as he fought back his own orgasm, not wanting to waste it on the silk sheets below him. Looking over her shoulder she smirked before wiggling her hips playfully. 

"Oh no! Whatever will I do?" she jeered on as she spread her pussy lips wide.

Tossing the ring aside gave himself a moment to collect himself, the throbbing in his dick slowing as he focused on relaxing. He wasn't going to let her win this easy. 

"Consul~"

Opening his eyes Valerius hissed when Lactarius pushed him onto his back, swinging a leg over his waist as she lined herself up before sinking down onto his cock. Smirking in victory she slowly pushed herself up before sinking back down, slow and steady movements bringing the man back to his original pent up state. 

"AH!" Digging her nails into his chest she began to bounce in earnest when Valerius' hands moved up to thumb her nipples. 

Leaning down she steadied herself as she dove back down to bite into his shoulder as he thrust up into her warm heat. The two groaning in unison as her cunt flexed as another small orgasm tore through her, Valerius biting into her neck as he clutched her waist rolling the two of them over.

Sitting up on his knees he gripped her chin firmly as he snarled, "Turn over now or you won't get your fill of me."

Not needing to be told twice she spun onto her hands and knees. Arching her back she gave a breathy laugh in ecstasy when Valerius entered her once more determined to get his well deserved release. The Consul set a brutal fast pace, his own frustrations outside the bedroom and her teasing fueling his bruising pace. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh filling the room as the two chased their release. 

"I-I-ah~ I'm not going to last." Lactarius panted into the pillows at the headboard through blurry eyes. "Please, Valerius. Please! I need it!"

Leaning over Valerius reached over grasping the nearly forgotten oiled cock ring turning it in his fingers. Smirking as he continued his deep thrusts he got a wicked idea. 

Dropping his voice he whispered into her ear, "If you want your orgasm you will focus your magic on that hideous cock ring you used on me earlier." Whining she pushed herself back into him shaking her head. "Then you won't get your release, my lamb."

Whimpering she raised her hand from underneath the pillow she had been hugging tight. The cock ring vibrated slowly as she tried to concentrate on her own orgasm more than her magic. Biting into her shoulder, Valerius picked up his pace once more as he snuck his hand under her hips, pressing the cock ring against her clit. 

Valerius let out his own startled shout as Lactarius shrieked, the witch violently throwing herself back onto his cock as she shoved her face into the pillows to muffle herself. Her cunt milking the Consul's cock as the vibration from the cock ring sent her into a mind blowing orgasm. Whimpering and cunt flexing as the vibrations slowed the more relaxed she became in her post orgasm state. Valerius pushed himself deep inside one last time before he groaned in relief his own orgasm reaching crescendo, fingernails digging into his lover's waist as he let out his own breathy chuckle. Hissing through his teeth he felt himself empty deep inside her, his sack throbbing from the brutal teasing earlier. Pressing his forehead between her shoulder blades he let the cock ring fall from his hand as he struggled to keep himself from collapsing on top of her shivering sweaty form. 

A soft muffled laugh filled the room, "That was....wow."

Tugging her to follow he fell to his side as she snuggled back into his embrace while still keeping him deep inside her, Valerius moaning softly in appreciation at the fact he could enjoy her warmth a little longer. Turning her head she slapped her hand over her mouth as she was greeted with a thoroughly disheveled looking Valerius. His hair sticking up, plush lips from the kisses and bites, and the soft bruises and deep scratches that were decorating his skin. With her own skin on fire and aching she was one hundred percent sure that she faired no better after this playtime, but now the ache between her legs was gone leaving the annoying itch at the back of her mind that Sek would demand her to begin the Hunt later tonight. She would deal with that later for now she wanted to tease her lover while they gathered their composure.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You look like shit, my love."

"Fuck you." 

A brief period of silence filled the room before she chirped, "Care for another round? You can do the teasing this time? Please."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Valerius slowly walked down the sunlit halls as he rubbed the back of his neck. After waking up alone he quickly put on his silk lounge robe and exited their room in search for Lactarius. He knew she would be called to Hunt, but this being his first time experiencing Sek's Hunt he was left a little in the dark. Mumbling, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he made his way past a group of maids. Their eyes wide as they murmured and giggled about his disheveled look. Rolling his eyes, he barely glanced their way. Yes he probably should have ran a brush through his hair, but he was too nervous to think about that. Also his skin felt raw and bruised, no doubt after their aggressive playtime they both were bound to have a bruise of two.

Peering out the large front doors he stopped in his tracks as he saw a growing crowd of guards around their small brick housing near the front gates. Running fingers through his hair, Valerius tidied himself up before walking across the lush dew soaked front lawn. A hand covering his mouth as he approached the scene. Bane sat on his knees before a freshly killed elk, several buckets laid out next to him as he carefully gutted the large animal. Other younger men and women were watching in excitement and glee as the greying man taught them how to properly skin, gut and prepare the meat. 

"Damn, sir. You look like you were mauled yourself!"

Caspien grinned as he walked out of the guards quarters with a bucket of warm water. Other guards looking over to the Consul as they grinned or whistled. Some of them groaning while one guard, a tall lanky woman, jeered and began collecting coin bags tossed in her direction. The men cursing as the woman flipped her short black hair boasting, "Told ya Lactarius would get the Consul under her last night." The woman throwing Valerius a jaunty wink as she passed by.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Crossing his arms Valerius blushed. "And were did this elk come from?!"

Holding up a small hand held mirror another guard walked by, hair soaking wet as he toweled down his curly hair, "Take a look see."

Groaning in embarrassment the Consul turned his head back and forth looking over the bruises and bites on his neck and chest. Carefully pulling his robe aside more scratches and hickies appeared across his flesh. Tossing the mirror back as the guards wolf whistled and nudge their employer as he wished the ground would pull him under, Bane rolled his eyes.

"Y'all are just jealous. You young pups are too preoccupied with sticking your dicks into any warm cunt or ass, you wouldn't know that a GOOD woman was until she pinned you on the nearest surface! Now take the Consul's woman; sweet and kind. But look at what she can do! And I don't mean the Consul's well fucked features." Bane stood swinging his arms wide over the gutted elk. "Twelve point buck! And she brought it down by herself! What a woman!" 

Caspien cocked his hip out as he snarked, "Shall I go get m'lady's strap on and a towel? You look like your going to cream your pants any minute."

"Shut the fuck up, boy." 

Valerius glad that the attention was now directed somewhere else turned his attention to the large elk. Noting no arrows or weapon wound he peered down at the creature just wondering how she managed to kill something so large.

"Did your men fetch this? How did it get here?"

Bane slowly taking his hunting knife began to skin the furred flesh away, shrugging his shoulders. "This was here when we woke to do round this morning. Didn't feel right to let it go to waste." Pursing his lips Valerius began to turn to walk back to the house when he stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide as he watched Lactarius in her manticore form shuffle around the barn with a deer dangling from her jaws. The stag was wide eyed and limp as she drug it between her long legs as she zeroed in on the guards housing unit. Blood soaking her limbs and face; the crimson drops soaking the ground as she carried her prize.

"WOAH! SHE GOT ANOTHER ONE!"

"HOLY SHIT!" 

Cheers ringing out as she made her way over to the group. Placing the dead stag a few feet from the elk, she nudged the stag with her muzzle. Bane hopping up on his toes he walked over to her placing a firm hand on her head ruffling her mane as she let out a rumble of content.

"Honey, what are you doing? This is too much for you and the Consul to enjoy! You will get sick of eating game food if you keep it up."

~This is for the staff. All of them I bring today will feed all of you.~ Turning back around she stood up on her hind legs, sniffing the air she let out a low bellow. Breathy smoke rolling out her mouth in the chilly morning air. ~Keep the livers. I want them. I need to hunt more, I need to feed my family.~

Sinking back down on all fours she turned towards Valerius, looking him over slowly. Stalking over she gave him a closer inspection before a soft billow of smoke enveloped her. Sucking in his breath Valerius blushed even more as Lactarius, dawned in a see through cotton lounge dress (said dress stained with mud, grass stains and blood) brought him down for a deep kiss. Her blood soaked hands grasping his neck as she nuzzled her face against his before pulling away once more. 

Hissing Valerius pouted, "Your getting blood in my hair, you imp." Desperately trying to pull away from her.

"Well you got something in my hair last night and I didn't complain." Valerius turned beat red, his eyes wide as he looked like a fish out of water. The guards roared with laughter as Lactarius winked before she turned back towards the direction of the forest. 

The early morning fog rolling through as she silently hopped the fence to the horse pasture, giving Onyx a firm loving pat as the Shire cantered over to his owner. The group watching awe as she slowly made her way back to the edge of the forest behind the barn pasture as the early morning fog consumed her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day two of the Hunt had Valerius wanting to tie Lactarius to the bed and forbid her to continue. Nearly spilling his wine, he had walked down the stone path to the winery on the estate enjoying the cool sunny morning with a glass of Merlot, only to come across a absolute blood bath. The Consul staring in shock as the winery staff and guards tossed piles of dead rats and mice into buckets, some of the staff covering their noses and mouths with kerchiefs at the brutal scene before them. Some of them carrying more buckets to the edge of the pasture and discarded them. Gannen sat on top of the stone wall licking his paw as the Consul walked over to give him a scratch on his fluffy neck as the tomcat purred in content at the man's affection. 

"What the hell happened?!" 

"We've been having rodent issues in the winery for a month now. Gannen has been helping, but he can only do so much. We had suggested to Lactarius about getting more cats to help out.....I guess she found a quicker solution, sir."

"Obviously."

Later that evening when Valerius was going over her notes in the library, Caspien came running in out of breath. The man dropping everything to follow the younger man the two made their way out to the barn. Valerius noting a group of strange horses tied to the hitching post just outside the stables. 

As the two men rounded the corner, Valerius let out a sharp shout. His witch sat on a stool near Princess' stall holding another smaller goat, covered in blood. Her cotton dress torn and ripped like she had been brutally mauled while Bane sat on another stool stitching up a deep bite wound on her arm. Her body was decorated in more cuts and bruises most of them on her arms and shoulders, while another shorter plump man wiped blood from a gash on her head. Her eyes distant as they cleaned her wounds, she didn't even acknowledge her lover when he let out his shout, she simply sat petting the bleating kid.

Valerius rushing over dropping to his knees in front of his battered lover, "'Tar! What happened to you?! Who did this to you?!"

Lactarius continued to pet the small grey goat in her lap, focused on it more so than her frantic lover as he tried to get her to talk. Another man walking over, pale like he had seen a ghost began to stutter, his accent thick and heavy. 

"She saved mah boy." The man wringing his scarf as the Consul turned towards the shepherd. "Mah boy was out wit his flock help'n us and learning the trade. Our farm is about a mile away from your estate just over those rolling hills. There has been a pack o' feral dogs running about for the past two years over the fells and forests. They usually kill our lambs or a kid that has strayed too far from the herd." 

The man wiped sweat from his brow as he clutched his mouth drawing out a shaking breath, closing his eyes tight. Another man came up patting the nearly sobbing man's shoulder as he continued the story, "Arnie's boy went to get the runaway kid when the dogs spotted 'em. We were too far away.....but then," The men turned back to stare at Lactarius as she sat lost in her own world as Bane bandaged her arm. "She came out of nowhere. Well a manticore did. We thought Arnie's boy was as good as dead, if not under the dogs fangs then under 'ers. But she saved him! She had nothing to gain and she just.....there was so much blood and nine well sized dogs. She tore several of them to pieces by the time we managed to get close, the we managed to help her kill the rest. She could have let them tear him apart and gone about her way, but she saved him."

Arnie fell to his knees before her resting his head on her knees as he sobbed into her torn and bloody dress, "Please ma'am! Tell me what I can give you! You saved mah boi, I don't have much to give, but anything you desire! Tell me and I'll give it to you." 

Lactarius broke from her stupor at the anguished cries of the man before her. Pursing her lip she gave a quizzical glance before nuzzling into the bleating kids fur. Smiling she looked at the man before her, her blue eyes alight in joy. 

"Just this little one. This is all I desire."

"Surely you would want gold? Jewelry?! Coins. A kid seems....too mundane for such a great deed. You saved mah boi and saved other shepherd's livelihood after killing those feral dogs."

Shaking her head Lactarius held the kid closer closing her eyes, "One goat or lamb is worth its weight in gold on your farms is it not? Consider this the greatest gift you could give me for my deed. Besides....." She turned her head to Princess, as the slightly larger goat peered over curiously sniffing the smaller goat. "My little one needs a friend. Perhaps when they get older you would be kind enough to help me with getting started on raising a small herd of my own. I do enjoy fresh goat milk and cheese. That is if you like, I know some of the other farms had been wary when I started mine, but I would like to learn from the best."

Staring up through teary eyes the man sat back in awe, "I would be honored ma'am. But surely there is something that a Consul's wife would desire besides just a goat?"

Shaking her head Lactarius smiled down, "Nothing more. Maybe in the future all of the farms could work out a trade for goods, I know some of the smaller farms have been struggling in the winter. Maybe soon I'll send out letters asking for the owners of the farms to come by for brunch and discuss, it would be nice to have someone to help spread the word."

"Yes ma'am. Anything you say! We can't thank you enough for what you did for mah boy and the farms."

It was near nightfall when Lactarius made her way back towards the woods dawned in a fresh cotton nightgown. Valerius had followed her around like a duckling, unsure of what to do when Lactarius discarded her ruined gown as soon as she walked into the greenhouse. Making her way over to her study she quietly washed up in one of the water barrels near the outer doors before walking into her study and pulling another nightgown off of her chair. 

As soon as she had her dress on she made her way to the large greenhouse doors until a soft cough had her turning back to look at the Consul standing in the center of the greenhouse watching her walk away. His cool calm appearance cracking as she made her way to leave the mansion, reaching out his arm fell to his side as he closed his eyes slowing his rapid breathing.

One of the Consul's most secretive admissions Lactarius had been told in secrecy was that he had abandonment issues. Years of building up his walls, many terrible romances and dealing with those who would take advantage of anyone poor soul that had shown any sign of weakness had Valerius at a crossroads. On one hand he wanted to be able to let his insecurities fly out the window and damn the consequences, but on the other hand bad habits are hard to break. 

Lactarius stared back at the man, her own war going on as well. For one Sek still demanded her to Hunt, but seeing the war going on behind her lovers eyes had her wanting to turn and run back into his arms. Tilting her head she kept glancing back to the man before looking out the heavy glass doors. 

*~Go to him, child. You can continue when he slumbers.~*

Racing back over she launched herself into his arms. Valerius let out a contented sigh as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair. Smiling he tilted her face up to kiss her lips slowly, gently running his fingers over her bandaged arm. Her own blue eyes peering up as she cupped his face gently in her shaking hands.

"I love you. I wouldn't leave you hurting. Ever."

Valerius nuzzled into her hand cupping it to his cheek, "I know, my love. It's just my paranoia and jealously. Unfortunately old habits die hard."

Nodding she pulled the Consul into her study, removing a series of thick heavy blankets an pillows from the large chest and off the comfortable chaise in front of the large fireplace. Valerius throwing a couple logs into the hearth, lighting a steady low flame. The two went to work making a make shift bed out of what they had gathered; soon Valerius laid down propped up on a mound of pillows and pulled Lactarius to lay half way on top of him. Lactarius soon began to close her own eyes, relaxing as the man's steady breathing lulled her into a restful nap. Brushing the hair away from her face, Valerius smiled as he watched Lactarius close her eyes while she snuggled into his chest.

Yawning she glanced up one last time staring at Valerius as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered, "I'll get you something spectacular tomorrow. Something only you can enjoy...*yawn* you'll see...." There slow steady breathing filled the room as the fire crackled in the hearth.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Groaning, Valerius cracked open his eye as he arched his back as the sun's rays spilled in from the green house. Gannen's face coming into view as the large cat sprawled out along his chest and belly. The black tomcat purring when Vaerlius' hand came up to pet his large head. Sitting up to rub the sleep from his eyes, his wrist caught on something small, tight, Gannen momentarily getting caught up in the string. Blinking he stared at his wrist, red ribbon neatly tied in a bow around him that loosely hung from his wrist and disappeared into the greenhouse. 

"Was wondering how long you were going to sleep like that. I thought you weren't the type to sleep on the floor."

"Normally yes, *groan* shit... When this is all over I'm going to need a massage." Looking up Valerius placed his hands behind him on his back as he cracked his spine. 

Pulling the bow to loosen Valerius gave it a curious pull noting that it was tied to something beyond his vision. Mabel looked out the door as the Consul stood slowly taking the ribbon and running it through his fingers as he followed the string. The two going into the greenhouse only to see the ribbon wrapped around the beautiful wisteria tree and then leading outside and down the marble steps to the vineyard. 

"Seems to me your gift is at the other end, sir." Smirking Mabel nudged him forward, "Go! The staff has been dying to know what she has thought to gift you."

Valerius soon followed the ribbon down the steps and winding through the vineyard. It was like watching a child run about as the staff caught glimpses of their Consul winding and spinning about as he was tracked the earratic path his lover had laid out. Heart pounding he grinned as he neared the edge of his vineyard, until he stopped at the edge of the pasture. The ribbon continued, billowing in the wind as the Consul noted it went through the long grass and was tied neatly to a low hanging branch at the edge of the forest. Gulping he didn't know how long he would be walking if she was wishing him to go into the forest she had been living in for the past two days.

Turning back he made his way to the stables to retrieve the horses. A half hour later, after tacking up Isadora and simply putting Onyx's bridle on him, Valerius mounted Isadora and holding Onyx's lead the group trotted into the pasture towards the forest. The man turning back as a small group of his staff waved from across the pasture, cheers and laughs ringing out across the expanse of the pasture. 

Waving back, he click his heels against his mare's side slowly following the ribbon as it wound around trees and bushes. The horses alert as they slowly walked deeper into the forest. Finally the ribbon stopped at the edge of thick brush, unable to get the horses through the tight space Valerius dismounted. The opening just big enough for an adult to enter with ease, there was two large rocks covered in sticky moss on either side with a rotting tree collasped on top. The thick tree sprouting mushrooms and hanging moss that hid the opening. Letting the horses relax in the open meadow he slowly made his way over to the small opening, he ducked under the thick hanging moss.

Blinking in the light Valerius sucked in his breath as he was greeted with a beautiful sight before him. The hidden world was a sight; the tick trees outside was nothing compared to the ones that kept the springs hidden. A small waterfall and spring sprawled out over the expanse of the well hidden area. Where the meadow outside was beautiful, the springs was glorious. The warm waters sparkling and glittering, a few small fish could be seen darting about the spring. Large moss covered rocks contained the spring waters and a few were large enough to bask in the sunshine during the warm summer days. 

Speaking of basking in the sun. Lactarius in her manticore form laid sprawled out over looking the springs at the top of the falls. Valerius stood at the edge of the water in awe as he watched his lover shake her mane as she stood on her long limbs to look at her lover. Her tail swishing and pointing to the side of a steep embankment, a clear foot path carved out recently. Carefully making his way up, slipping only once when he lost his footing, he finally reached the top only to be greeted by a rough tongue slobbering his face.

Spitting and rubbing his face in his arm, he glared at her. A rumbling laugh followed as she turned her back to him beckoning him to follow her to the edge of the waterfall. Following her he sucked in his breath, the view was breathtaking. The meadows he left the horses to roam could be seen from here along with their mansion in the distance, the secret world carefully hiding them but allowing them to see everything. 

~I thought you would use a world to escape to. You work too hard, my Consul.~ Brushing her large body against his as she continued to circle him. ~This is yours and yours alone. If you need to run away from stress, feel free to hide away. Though I will come check on you.~

Blinking he stared about taking in the scene and her words, his walls dropping momentarily as he turned to bury his face into her mane. All his life he had been told to stand up and face his hardships like a man, on his own and to bury his own emotions at the same time. For years he would drink away his stress and sorrows in the dark, lashing out at everyone who caused him stress, but now Lactarius, his beautiful feral witch, gave him a place to escape to. A place he could let down his walls, scream, curse, or simply soak in the warm waters if he needed. No paperwork or annoyances would ever know of this retreat.

"I love you." Pulling away holding back tears he sank down to sit in the plush grass, "This place is amazing. This is the greatest gift I have ever recieved."

~You deserve it, my beloved. You have worked so hard for everything you have.~ 

Lactarius stood next to him then walked to the ledge of the waterfall, quietly enjoying the scenery sniffing the air. Chocolate mane billowing in the wind as she softly padded over to the edge widening her stance before letting loose an almost musical roar. As birds scattered from the trees surrounding the beautiful scenery, Valerius leaned back on his arms rolling his eyes. 

"Do you have to make an scene everywhere you go?"

Turning around Lacatrius purred, stretching her front legs in front of her while wiggling her rump. A crooked smile breaking across her human like face. 

~It's part of my charm. Besides, a matriarch must make an entrance!~

Rolling his golden eyes, Valerius smirked watching her continue to look out on the small spring and hidden meadow that she had come to claim as theirs, more so Valerius' than hers. He had gifted her a beautiful greenhouse, barn and stables; it was only right to gift her lover with a place to retreat from his duties. She still felt she could never truly repay him for all his gifts.

Falling back in the grass he gazed up at the clouds, momentarily closing his eyes until a shadow blocked the sun's warm rays. Peeking open an eye, Valerius was met with Lacatrius' sniffing at his chest, humming in content as she sank down next to him partially sprawling on top of him as he gave a low groan. A quiet snap from the woods had her turning her large head, hackles raised. Giving a throaty chuff, she placed her clawed hand on Valerius' chest, keeping him from moving. Cautiously crouching down she whipped her scorpion tail side to side. As she stalked over towards the thick bushes, Valerius slowly sat up on his elbows. Keeping his breathing steady his own eyes scoured the thicket for any sign of movement.

After a few minutes of silence, Valerius relaxed. Just as he was about to close his eyes and lean back into the thick grass once more a sharp noise broke through the peaceful scene, whistling past Valerius' head. The Consul's eyes going wide as he let out a choked cry when an arrow, coming from the tree line behind him, buried itself into Lactarius just behind her shoulder blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger!   
> I know what your are thinking: REALLY!? YOU ARE GONE SO LONG AND THEN YOU GIVE US A CLIFF HANGER!


	9. Reliving the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to continue our regularly scheduled trauma!

A sharp scream filled the air as the arrow embedded itself deep into the manticore's upper back, just below her black, blue carapace. Lactarius shrieked in agony, her legs falling out beneath her as she struggled to run from the unprovoked attack. Valerius watched in horror as his witch tumbled down the embankment towards the hidden entrance and direction of their horses, which were still grazing in the small clearing. Her screams and snarls causing some of the birds to scatter from the trees, their own sharp calls filling the once quiet serene landscape. 

The sounds of footfalls approaching had the man standing, his eyes alight with anger until he was greeted by a boy, around the age of ten from the look of him, with tears running down his face. The young boy's hands were shaking, his bow still in hand racing forward grabbing the Consul's cotton shirt. The tan skinned boy trying desperatley to pull him away from the falls.

"QUICK! WE GOTTA GO! IT'LL EAT US IF WE STAY TOO LONG!" his brown eyes darting were Lactarius fell, "I DON'T KNOW HOW THE POSION WILL EFFECT A MANTICORE!"

"Poison?! WERE DID YOU GET POISON FROM!?" Valerius bending down to grip the young boy's arm shaking him. "WHY DO YOU HAVE POSION ARROWS?"

The boy began crying in earnest, dropping his bow in the process, "Papa has me carry them. He says to only use them to scare away big animals like bears. I-I saw the manticore over you, I was scared you would be eaten! Papa says to protect those that need help! I didn't want to see you die!" 

Valerius reached out firmly hugging the child as he continued to cry, burying his face into the man's chest. His heart pounding in his chest he slowed his breathing, relaxing enough to help calm the panicked boy. Sighing he tilted the boy's face up to meet his own.

"Do you know who I am?" The boy shook his head, coal black hair sticking up in all different directions, "I'm Consul Valerius. I live in that estate just past that thicket of forest. That manticore, was my soon-to-be wife." Noting the confused look in the child's eyes, he rubbed his temples in irritation. "She is a witch."

As he spoke the boy's eyes grew wide, his face contorting into a fearful grimace threatening to spill more tears. Valerius gently tapped his face keeping him focused. "Were is your father? Does he have an antidote?"

Pointing back behind were he came from as he picked up his bow, "I live on a farm a couple miles through the woods. Papa and I always go out hunting for rabbits and deer. Today...today was the first time I got to go by myself. Papa told me I was big enough to help hunt. Mama and Lizzie wanted a big fat turkey for dinner. So I went out farther into the woods than we normally go."

Valerius quickly grabbing the boy's arm began to quickly race towards Lactarius' direction, "Come. We need to find her. What is your name?"

"Victor, sir. Will she eat us?"

Chuckling Valerius looked over his shoulder as Victor stared up, his eyes meeting the Consul's. "No. She prefers shrimp over dirty, tear stained children."

The boy visibly relaxing as they slowly walked down the steep embankment and out of the hidden grotto to the pasture towards the horses. Valerius stared about the clearing his eyes scanning for his witch, his eyes scanning over every bush they passed. Onyx was standing stock still, his ears forward staring in the direction towards the estate while Isadora was pacing behind him as she tossed her head from side to side. The two horses clearly spooked by the chaos that erupted moments earlier. When the Consul didn't see Lactarius, he began to panic, calling out for her until Victor tugged on his shirt. 

"She went this way." The boy carefully leading them through the forest, bending down every now and then to inspect the ground or pulling a tuft of her chocolate mane or dappled fur from a branch or out of a bush. 

Turning and giving a sharp whistle for their horses to follow, Valerius listened to the boy as he lead the Consul and the two horses out of the woods. The estate soon came into view as the boy leaned down again, touching the ground with scratches and long grass that was uprooted and disturbed. Valerius, impressed with Victor's far superior tracking skills, bent down as well to inspect. Grimacing when his hand landed in a puddle of blood. 

"She's bleeding out. That's not good, the poison will effect her more." Scratching his head, Victor frowned. "It looks like she went to that big house, over there."

Standing Valerius was greeted with Caspien muffled hollering across the open grassland just behind his sprawling vineyard, waving his arms frantically. Swiftly mounting Isadora, Valerius pulled Victor on the saddle behind him before kicking his mount into action. Tearing off across the large expanse of grassland while Onyx followed behind the black mare, they soon reached Caspien as he struggled to catch his breath. 

"LACTARIUS! She's hurt! EVERYONE'S IN AN UPROAR. WHEN SHE CAME BACK WITHOUT YOU..... Mabel and Bane thought the worst." 

Valerius helping Victor off the saddle before hopping off himself followed Caspien through the greenhouse entrance. The group rushing through the whimsical garden, Valerius bursting through the Dutch door as he glanced down spotting more pools of blood. His eyes wide with shock when he saw Lactarius still in her manticore form hunched in the far corner of her study, the arrow still embedded deep in her back. 

Tables overturned, some of the plants from shelves were knocked over and shattered on the ground. Papers and notes scattered about, blood smearing on the wall as if she tried to ram her way through the wall in terror. The fire in the hearth was dimmed to a small flame, thankfully she still had enough sense to stay away from the large fireplace. Giving a throaty hiss she slashed her front limbs out like an enraged beast as Bane stood arms held wide, trying to console her. Turning the older man's scarred shoulders relaxed seeing Valerius.

"THANK THE GODS! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"It's a long story. But I need Caspien to take Victor home and bring his father here at once."

Victor hiding behind Caspien whimpered, "The poison if effecting her nervous system. It brings out intense paranoia and hallucinations. You shouldn't get close to her, until you sedate her. Papa has some sedative darts as well."

Bane stared down at the boy then to the bow still in his hand, snarling he leaned forward. "You did this to her? What did you have to gain?!"

Valerius standing in between the two huffed, "I'll explain later. Caspien take Onyx along with Victor and get Victor's father back here. NOW!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, I'll be damned. This isn't something you see everyday."

Victor's father, Dirk, stood before the weak and enraged manticore. Removing his hunting bag on Lacatrius' potion table he removed a small dart stick and a worn metal container. Removing a small dart and placing in in the barrel he turned to the men, the doors were firmly locked after Lacatrius' attempted to stormed the manor. The servants clearing the south wing after Lactarius' enraged howls filled the hall. Mabel rounding up the staff to wait out the chaos in the kitchen and dining room.

Hissing Lacatrius back legs refused to move, she had begun to drag herself towards the door until Bane and Caspien corralled her back into the corner. Dirk, slowly moved into position behind a overturned chair, crouching down to steady himself as he called out, "You'll need to distract her. I don't want to miss or hit her in the face."

Sweating, Valerius soon walked over softly calling out, his heart pounded in his chest, "Lacatrius. My feral witch. Look at me, lamb." Raising his arm and snapping his fingers, she turned her blue eyes towards him. "Good. Very good. You're going to be ok. I know you're scared, but just focus on me."

Lowering her head, her eyes locked onto his. Spreading her forelimbs wide, she slowly stood on shaky back legs. Hissing, her maw opened wide, foamy drool and blood pooling beneath her, a loud commanding voice filled the men's minds. 

~I'M NOT A MONSTER! I'LL SHOW YOU MONSTER! I WILL NOT GO INTO THE FIRE!~

Valerius shouted, falling on his ass, as her dapple form lunged at him, her eyes cloudy and wide. The sound of a sharp pop, had her knocked off balance. A long carved dart with small yellow tufts of feathers stuck out of her thigh. Turning she went for Dirk, only to have her back legs crumple under her. Her forelimbs scraping across the marble floor as she tried to whip around to attack. Flopping over on her un-injured side she let out a long eerie scream as her body gave a long convulsion, her eyes glossing over as the sedative took hold. 

~I'm not....a monster.....~

Softly whining she began to slip under; the combination of blood loss, stress, poison and finally sedative wrecking havoc with her. Crawling over to her, Valerius gently reached out brushing his hand along the back of her head. Sweating has he tried not to embed the image of his beloved witch lunging to rip his throat out. 

~...hurts...I wanna change back....~

Dirk coming to kneel beside Valerius and behind her, a small knife in his hand, he gently patted her side after removing the dart carefully. "I wouldn't until the arrow is out, beauty." Turning his eyes towards the Consul he grimaced. "I need to make two incisions in order to get the arrow out. It's going to hurt like a bitch, but it's better than shredding her muscles and any artery that could be there."

Moving her head sluggishly, Lacatrius pawed at the floor. ~...yarrow....agrimony....pack the wound...~

Turning his head Valerius stared out the door to the greenhouse. Dropping a kiss to the back of her large head he took off for the garden, nearly tripping down the steps as he made a mad dash to her herb section. Tapping his thigh while holding his face in his other hand, he scanned the herbs giving a sigh of relief as he frantically picked up her small map that she had drawn up so the staff could easily find what herb they were looking for. A guttural shriek had him practically uprooting the plants as he snapped off a handful of branches and leaves of both herbs before racing back through the door. 

Dirk, wiping his forehead on his sleeve, dropped the bloodied arrow beside him. His hands, the floor, and Lacatrius' side were now covered in fresh blood. Taking the herbs from Valerius, Caspien frantically began to grind the herbs together with the motar and pestle on the potions table while Bane opened the door calling out down the hall for a bucket of water. Shortly after, he carried the small bucket to the table helping Caspien mixing the herbs until they were soaked and spread into a thick paste. Bane and Caspien quickly rolling them into a manageable ball as Valerius leaned over to hold Lacatrius, her manticore form disappearing in a billow of smoke, leaving behind a bloodied and pale woman. The deep wound was just below her shoulder blade, a few inches shy of her spine. Sobbing in relief, Valerius noted the wound was on the same side as her already wounded arm. The sewn wound bleeding as the stitches were ripped open during her panic. 

The Consul watched as Dirk pulled a small palm sized bottle out of his bag. Dirk quickly using his antidote dropper to squeeze the antidote into the woman's mouth before taking a syringe and band quickly pricking her vein to help speed the process along before removing the needle and pressing a cotton ball firmly to the venipuncture site. 

Bane moving to kneel behind her, leaned forward to murmur into her ear. "This will hurt. I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

Pushing the herbs into her wound, the men flinched as she arched her back silently screaming as she tightly gripped Valerius' shirt. Trembling she gave another shudder before sinking into the man's lap. Valerius continued to hold her, his eyes full of worry as she barely moved. Flinching when he felt something warm and wet soaking into his riding pants, lifting Lactarius slightly he shuddered at the amount of blood that was pooling beneath them both. After Bane inserted the ball of herbs into her fresh wound, Caspien took a wet cloth wiping the blood around the wound. The group quietly working on her while the Consul held his unresponsive lover. Gently kissing her sweaty temple, Valerius gently rocked her, his warm hands running up and down her spine.

"Well, good news. My son missed her spine. I wouldn't recommend her doing any heavy lifting, her arm will be fine. Some simple tasks like washing her hair or carrying anything larger than a dinner plate may require her need assistance. She might have a scar when everything is all healed." His own brown eye going distant. "I'm truly sorry this happened. I should have gone with him."

Bane and Caspien looking at each other with annoyance and anger towards Dirk. Valerius sighing into Lactarius' messy hair, his own annoyance showing until a soft touch on his thigh grounded him. Peering down he was met with glossed over blue eyes, Lacatrius' mouthing a soft noise, the drugs and herbs rendering her speechless. 

"It is alright. He's just a boy. He thought I was in danger and acted accordingly. He was raised well."

Dirk gave a soft smile, staring at his bloodied hands, "Well his parents could do better."

"Nonsense. I'm sure if Lactarius wasn't so....relaxed *heh* she would tell you the same thing."

Standing Dirk left a small antidote bottle on her potions table, turning he took a wet wash cloth wiping off his hands as he spoke, "I'll be back in couple days to check on her. This should be enough to see her well. She lost a lot of blood, make sure she eats when she wakes. She'll need her strength to fight off any infection."

Bane and Caspien showed Dirk out, leaving Valerius to pick up Lactarius bridal style making the long walk down the hall and up the staircase to their room on the second floor. Carefully avoiding her wounds he pulled her to rest her head and chest on his shoulder. The halls quiet, he could hear the faint sounds of whispers and sobs coming from the kitchen followed by the occasional sound of someone dropping a glass. 

As he entered their room, Valerius sat her on the chaise, keeping her propped up he removed her shoes and bloodied ruined nightgown, tossing them aside. A soft knock on the door had him turning. Mabel walking in with some bandages, and a warm blanket. The elder woman looking over Lactarius' pale nude body, her eyes swelling with tears of her own as the Consul and herself wrapped the witch in bandages. The head maid staring solemnly at Valerius' blood soaked clothes and hands. 

"The staff is a little shaken up. Is it alright if they come and visit her tomorrow? Or at least peek in in small groups."

Valerius hummed softly, "Let's see how she's doing tomorrow before we decide."

Mabel nodding as she watched Valerius wrap Lacatrius up in the warm blanket before carrying her over to the bed. A soft whimper filling the room as Lactarius moved her injured side up and away from the bed. Valerius soon kissing her forehead, and moving a soft feather filled pillow under her shoulder shifting her into a comfortable position. 

"I will leave you two."

Valerius barely registered the door closing as he watched Lactarius, her face falling into a pouty frown while she blinked in confusion. Removing his own clothes leaving only his unders on, he crawled into the bed next to her. Pushing her messy hair aside he watched in heartbreak as she tried to fight the sedative working itself into her system, her eyes unfocused and her body shivering despite being hot to the touch. Kissing the side of her mouth, Valerius nuzzled into her cheek as she wiggled her fingers unable to reach out with her injury. Reaching out he ran his nimble fingers over her eyebrows, watching when she closed her eyes, relaxing into the gentle touches. Soon the sounds of her low ragged breath filled the room followed by the sounds of a his own soft sob. Trembling he carefully tucked her under himself. These past two days were too much for him. First the dogs attacking her, now this. Her once soft, cream body was now littered with bruises and wounds. When they first began their courtship in secrecy he vowed to himself he would protect her. Blinking back tears he buried his face into her hair feeling like he failed her today. 

Watching her tremble he gathered more blankets, tucking them around her, Valerius pulled her across his chest as the two fell into a restless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Please....I don't want to go......Momma...I don't want to go into the fire."

Valerius blearily looked up from the treasury notes he was going over, setting his wine glass down as he turned to face their bed. He had moved most of his work from his own study to work at his desk in their shared room during Lacatrius' slow recovery. Keeping his mind busy was a small blessing, no point to wallow in misery while waiting for his beloved to recover. Walking from the lounge into their bedroom proper he leaned over Lactarius as she shifted restlessly under the fresh cotton sheets. There silk covers gone after the first night,only to be replaced with cheap cotton covers, the poison had her sweating out her fever the past couple days. Each morning Valerius had to carry her down the hall to the baths, cleaning both of them as best as he could and the staff changing their sheets twice a day. Making him take a quick note to have one of the rooms next door to be converted into their own personal baths, to eliminate the need for him to carry her all the way down the hall should this happen again.

Pursing his lips, he reached out to check her for another fever. It had been two days since the incident and she was recovering slowly. Thankfully she had kept last night's stew down. Dirk was correct when he said food would help in the recovery. The first night she refused to eat anything when she woke up weak and exhausted. Fearing the worst Valerius and Mabel practically had to force feed her some broth when Lactarius refused to even accept glasses of water. Shuddering, Valerius tried to block out the gurgled cries of his lover as they forced the warm broth down her throat nearly having to suffocate her in the process. She squirmed in his grip as Mabel tilted the bowl, most of it soaking herself, the sheets, and Valerius.

Brushing her frizzy hair away from her face he sat on the bed next to her quietly stroking her freshly bandaged arm before carefully turning her to rest more on her front as he inspected her shoulder wound. The bruising was still present, the horrid blue, green spider webbed veins stretching out from the center of the dark red, purple wound. Flinching he carefully, brushed over the expanse of her back, tracing the skin under her swollen leaking wound that had stained the sheets with blood and a faint yellow liquid ooze. Dirk had informed him to let the wound air, otherwise the wound would continue to fester under the bandages.

"Momma...." Sniffing softly Lactarius nuzzled into the pillow, tears spilling down her face. "I don't wanna die....Momma...don't let them take me...."

Valerius watched as the atmosphere in the room shifted. The warm hearth fire slowly began to flicker rapidly, the papers and curtains flying wildly around the room as Valerius felt the room begin to distort and transform. Valerius stared in awe and fear as he watched from the bed a scene play out before him.

***  
A young girl, just coming into her early teenage years, stood before a large pit. Jagged bits of wood rose to the heavens while cloaked figures stalked about the pit like wolves to a meal, whispering curses and some cackling. One cloaked figure removing its hood revealed a tall woman with fiery red hair spilling out down her back. The young girl, Valerius noting that she had the same wild, messy hair style as his beloved witch, stood trembling before the woman.

"Lactarius you have been deemed 'tainted' by the council and our Coven Mother. You will be burned this night and our Coven cleansed of your vile name."

Lactarius stood her eyes sunk into her head as if she was over coming a sickness, biting her lip as she shuddered. The young girl looking more like walking death, thin and frail looking, her hair covering her eyes as the fire light washed over her. Another voice breaking out across the dream had him turning towards another woman, her long brown hair, dark tan skin, and lean body firmly standing her ground as an elder woman held her back. 

"YOU BITCH, OCTAVE! YOU PUT HER THROUGH THE AGONY OF STERILIZATION ONLY TO CONDEM HER TO DEATH?"

The red head roaring back as the pit erupted into flame behind her, her green eyes alight as a snarl broke across her face, "THE STERILIZATION WAS A DEATH SENTENCE!" Smoothing over features, Octave, continued. "This furthers the vast proof that YOUR daughter, Alma, is tainted. You should have known this day would come, considering who Lactarius' father was it was inevitable."

The two women glaring at each other, "Silas was a good man! If you and the rest of the Coven would have actually talked to him, you would have known. Instead you chose to fall to your knees and allowed men who thought coins and wealth were greater than magic to copulate with. You chose the path of greed and power, not compassion and magic!"

Young Lactarius shook, crouching down she coughed into her hand, blood dripping down her chin as she stared past the two women and locked her blood shot eyes with the man as if she could see him clear as day, "I don't want to go into the flames...."

Soon the child vanished before him, the vision swirling until he was greeted with Lactarius as an adult. Gasping he slapped his hand to his mouth, holding back a scream when she turned to him. Blood dribbling down her chin, eyes red and dripping with dark tears standing before him nude. Her face almost skeletal and pale with the plague. Her chest to stomach cut open and hollow as if she was dissected carelessly. Lactarius reached out with boney fingers towards the Consul, her thin hair clinging to her face as her body was consumed in fire. 

"Save me...."

Soon darkness enveloped the room.  
***

Shuddering Valerius rose from the bed, his face pale. By the time he reached his desk, he gripped the neck of his wine bottle and brought the bottle to his lips. Tossing his head back, he chugged the bottle with no care for etiquette. Wiping the sweat from his brow he turned the chair to face their room. Sinking down he leaned forward on his knees, putting the bottle to his lips staring at Lactarius as she now slept soundly. After living with her for as long as he had, he knew she was skilled, even in her dream walking sessions everything felt so real. This...this was strong and terrifying. She rarely did go in depth to her past and he respected that; she would reveal bits of her past every now and then, but she never told him anything like what he had just experienced. Which made him wonder what she kept hidden from him.

Murmuring to himself he shuddered, "My beloved, what happened to you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valerius gently bumped the door to their room with his hip as he carried a tray of food into the room. Smiling, he watched Lactarius turn to sit up, lifting herself up with her good arm as she scooted back to rest among the pillows. Still nude, due to the numerous trips to the baths each day, she pulled the covers up to her chest with her good arm as she weakly lifted the other to rest on her lap. A couple books scattered about on the bed to entertain her as she recovered. Her smile weak, but just as warm and inviting, as she watched the Consul move to set the tray of food down. Curiously leaning over to look at the tray. Gannen's large black body sprawled out on the other side of the bed as he cleaned himself, chittering when Lactarius lifted the cover of the tray. 

"More soup, my love?" giggling when Valerius pursed his lips looking down. "I was poisoned not sneezed on."

Rolling his eyes he bumped his forehead against hers smirking, "It's shrimp bisque with some garlic toast. Pierre and the rest of the kitchen staff wanted to feed you some spiced beef smothered in gravy."

Lactarius gave a small shudder hiding under herself under the covers, "Do they want me dead?!"

Laughing Valerius watched as she uncovered herself to accept the bowl of warm bisque, "Pierre is worried you will be skin and bones by the time you grace the estate with your presence again."

"Well I think I could miss a meal every once in a while. I am a little chunky." While chewing on a mouthful of toast she rolled her head, smirking. 

Kissing her cheek Valerius watched her while she continued to eat. The Consul pushing some hair behind her ear as she spooned in the warm shrimp bisque, noting that she must have still not been feeling the best. Normally it was unwise to put hands anywhere near her face or to touch her while she ate, she had been prone to lashing out in a fit of food aggression. Something that she was constantly apologizing for, while stepping around the subject of why she would lash out over her meals. Some of the smaller bruises and cuts fading, but her stitched dog bite was still angry black and blue.

"Well I don't mind. More of you spoil, besides, have you heard me complain after you've pinned me down?"

Snorting Lactarius continued to enjoy her meal as the Consul watched on. Soon Gannen was pushing himself onto her lap begging for a bite of shrimp. Valerius softly batting at the cat as Gannen sat back on his haunches playfully swatting his own paw in annoyance until Valerius pulled a small saucer dish off the tray and set it on the bedside table. 

"Here you imp! Leave her food alone, she needs her strength unlike you, you great buffon!" 

The cat walking across Lactarius' legs to sit on the nightstand near Valerius, tail swishing when her turned his sights on the antidote dropper close by as he lapped at the saucer. Locking eyes with the man, the large cat squinted his bright green eyes as he tapped the antidote towards the edge of the table top. Valerius quickly snatched the bottle as it fell from the table, glaring at the cat as he licked his paws nonchalantly, "You little bastard."

After wolfing down the small saucer of shredded shrimp the black tom soon hopped down and trotted towards the ajar door as Valerius launched a pillow at the strutting cat. As the pillow sailed across the room Gannen's tail fluffed up more and tucked in when he proceeded to ensue kitty zoomies out the door. Laughing Lactarius nearly chocked on her bisque at the scene played out before her.

"You two....one day you boys should call a truce."

"On that day I will personally give away to each staff member a bottle of wine." Sighing he removed the tray to the side table as Lactarius slowly sank back into the pillows groaning happily as she wiped her mouth.

"Give my compliments to the chef." Smirking she gently ran her hand over Valerius' thigh, "My waiter, though, gets my pleasure."

Squirming her hips invitingly she giggled until she gave a sharp hiss when she wiggled on her shoulder too rough. Valerius eyed her with concern as she slowed her breathing as she waited out the pain. Sinking down to lean on his arm, propping up his head, he sprawled out on top of the covers. His casual shirt and pants keeping him warm along with the burning hearth from the chilly autumn air. Resting a hand on her stomach he leaned over kissing her lips that she happily relaxed into, her good arm grasping his shirt collar.

The two tangling their tongues slowly enjoying each others company. Too soon for Lactarius her lover pulled away leaving her flushed and needy, eyes glazed over and lips swollen. Nuzzling her nose with his he smiled. "How about a story instead?"

Cocking her head against the pillows she pouted, "How about after you ravage me?"

Shaking his head he booped her nose, "How about you tell me about your past? Please?" He scratched the back of his neck as he averted his eyes. "You, um, the first day you were in bad shape. You were hallucinating and talking in your sleep, but you also.....*sigh* your magic was strong and your hallucinations took shape. It was like your dream walking except not. It's hard to explain, but I saw scenes from before. Your burning? And you were cut open and hollow, begging me to save you."

Taking in what the Consul had shared with her, Lactarius own eyes averted. Turning her head she stared at the hearth with her eyes tearing up. Pulling the covers up she gave a soft sniffle as she tucked her head against the cover. Leaning over Valerius gently dropped a kiss to her temple, his fingers curling with her own, comforting her as she hid her eyes.

Pulling the covers back down she wiped her eyes on her palm, "Ok....I'm sorry. I should have told you a while ago."

Resting on his back he stared over at her as she stared up at the ceiling, his long hair pulled into a messy bun on top of his head. Squirming he snuggled in next to her again taking her hand in his. "You don't need to hide your past from me, my lamb. I love you mo matter what."

Closing her eyes she relaxed next to him, her magic flowing around the two of them warm and enveloping. "Where do I start? I was born into an all female Coven; my mother, Alma, was a powerful witch in charge of a small group that was in charge of our agriculture. Everyone in the Coven had a special power that placed them in a certain group in our small community. Those powerful in earthy spells, helped with the food and agriculture or those that had strong fire abilities were our defenders. And so on... everyone was taught at a young age all the elements and how to use them to our advantage."

"I was pretty good at harnessing the earth elements, like my mother. I also began showing signs of possibly being the next medicine shaman in our Coven. The dream walking, illusions, and I started showing a small bit of telekinetic powers, but it ended up more for communicating to others. During that time I was shunned by most of the Coven, due to who my father was. His name was Silas, Lucio had told me a little bit about him when I was in the palace during the plague and my mother would share stories of him and teach me how to hunt like he had shown her; he was a Scourge. According to Lucio, he was their cook of sorts, he was also a great hunter and had a bit of a mischievous streak." 

Valerius smirked tucking his arms under his head, "Sounds a lot like you."

"Heh, that's what Momma said. Anyways, he was rescued by Momma, the two just happening upon each other one day. A few months of talking and learning about each other, their individual lives, soon led to them beginning their courtship. And during that time the Coven Elders tried many times to persuade Momma to changer her mind. A few months later Momma broke the news she was going to have a child. Me."

Scratching her head she squinted her eyes, "Momma never said how my father died, but she said he died with honor. Growing up in the village was agony. Well, mentally. There were others my age, but everyone held me to a distance because of who my father was. So I grew up, lonely, my Coven Mistress providing me enough mental stimulation to perfect my skills while my mother provided me with all the love any child could ever dream of. Everything was going great, until one day I was on my own gathering herbs, mushrooms...." Smirking she giggled, "Maybe an occasional bug or animals bones to scare the other girls. And then I felt...tingly."

Valerius cocked his own head smirking. She nudged her elbow against his ribs, "Not that kind of tingly, you pervert!" Valerius chuckled as he listened to her continue. "Soon I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside. Smoke clouding my vision, I could feel my body shifting for the first time. Soon I was collapsed near the stream near my village and was able to see my shapeshifting form. I was so scared. I didn't know how long I would be like that or even how to change back; I didn't even know how I shifted to begin with. Others before me had been shape shifters, but they were normal. Deers, foxes, rabbits, just normal animals. I was...I was a monster."

"It came easy to me over the next several weeks. I didn't dare show anyone in the Coven what my special ability was. I was afraid of what would happen to me or Momma. Until one day, I was practicing my skills with the other girls and I felt my body beginning to shift. I tried to run away before it happened, but I ended up shifting before everyone in the middle of the village." 

Tearing up she wiped her eyes as she let out a shuddered breath. Valerius soon rolled over gently dropping kisses to her face as tears streamed down her face. After a few moment of cuddling she resumed the story.

"They called me a monster. The Coven Elders decided my punishment would be a Sterilization. I don't remember much except the pain, they held me down gave me a potion to drink which they told me would help lessen the pain. They had inserted a device filled with a large amount of crushed, dried plants and boiling water....inside me. Soon it felt like everything was on fire." She shuddered curling in on herself. "It felt like they were pulling my insides out, and the potion was just intensifying the agony. Afterwards I was left there for the night on the hard, cold ground. When they came in the next morning and saw me crying they were upset and let Momma take me back to our cottage. The next day they decided the Sterilization wasn't enough, so they decided to rid the Coven of a Scourge half-blood. The night of my Burning a large group of barbarians happened upon our village before they could complete my burning."

"They killed Momma and the rest of the women. They would have stolen us, but I managed to get the other girls to the Hide-Away...." Noting Valerius' confusing she gave a soft smile. "I can manipulate the earth. Think of it like burrowing like a rabbit, except more portal like. On the outside, it looks like a rabbit hole or weasel den, but inside it can hold a group of people safely until danger is gone. By the time everything was silent and we emerged our village was destroyed. Our elders, our mothers, our teachers, and everything that made our village a home....was covered in blood and burned to the ground."

Valerius pressed his head against hers as she shook, "The other girls blamed me. They told me if I would have died that wouldn't have happened. That my mother should have killed me the day I was born. I was a monster like my parents and that I should go to the depths of inferno with the other demons. It was all I could stand, after living eleven years of dealing with their shit I decided that day enough was enough. So I punched Sonnet, Octave's daughter, in the face." Laughing she smirked, "She was nasty like her mother. I didn't regret anything. Soon though the other girls turned on me and all hell broke loose. I was outnumbered, so I ran. Flames burning my clothes as I fled from my home, I never looked back."

"I roamed around for a year and half before I decided to head for Vesuvia to my Aunt's shop. I owe a lot to the Pack, being able to not only keep me alive but also dealing with my pre-pubescent mood swings. Those guys taught me a lot."

"The Pack? I don't think you ever told me about them."

"Um, well my food aggression stems from them. Before they took me in, I didn't have much to eat. So bugs and the occasion mushroom or herbs were what I had to eat. One fateful day I fell into a fast moving stream while trying to catch some fish and the group of bandits I had been following came to my resuce. So when they let me have some deer stew the first night they "adopted" me, Lars went to fill up my bowl and I, uh, lashed out and bit him. The others thought it was hilarious. I was mortified, but it was a horrible tick I couldn't shake. Thank you trauma! So I learned how to survive, steal, and many more bad habits from that rowdy bunch. That's a whole other story."

Valerius propped up his head once more looking down at his lover, "And what happened during the plague?"

Pouting she squinted her eyes, focusing, "I honestly don't remember much. The only thing that rings out clear is being on a table and doctors cutting me open....and then darkness. I'm sorry, I can't really remember. Part of me wants to remember, but then I don't."

Nodding his head Valerius leaned over giving her another soothing kiss, "Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it." Brushing her hair away from her face he glanced down at her covered body. "Sterilization. Is that why you, uh, *blush* I haven't seen you experience your time of the month?"

"Yes and no. I still do experience my monthly bleedings, except mine are kind of sporadic and when I do get them they usually only last a day or two. I've gone to different doctors from Vesuivia, Nopal, and Prakra, they all have told me that it will be rare if I can have a child, but everything seems to be alright despite the massive trauma that happened when I was young."

Valerius gave a small frown. He always assumed that he would have a family of his own; the Consul had several cousins and siblings so growing up in a large family was tradition. Watching Lactarius twirl her fingers in the sheets with her lower lip trembling had him leaning down kiss her cheek. Softly bumping her forehead against his own, he smiled. "Well we will cross that bridge when we get there. Until then I have the pleasure of having you all to myself."

Smirking she lifted her arm to pull him back down for another kiss, giving a soft moan. The two laying side by side as they continued to kiss and pet the other, unaware there was a small audience until a sharp knock had the two pulling away from each other. Valerius blushing as he sat up to the side of the bed when Mabel and a handful of the maids grinned while they sauntered into the room.

"Your wounds must be feeling better if your letting the Consul have his way with you."

Laughing, Lactarius sat up blushing as Mabel came around to check her back, "Well he did give me some delicious food. I'm a sucker for good food...." Side eyeing the blushing Consul when he wandered back to the lounge to finish some paperwork, she called out. "And even better dick."

The women laughing as Valerius stopped his shoulders hunched up to his neck, turning back to the group, his face a deep crimson that not even Julian could rival. Grabbing his paperwork he carefully adjusted his shirt before walking towards the door, turning to the women.

Coughing softly, "What are you planning to do with my witch today?" His eyebrow raising when he saw some of the maids with a large basket full of soaps and bath salts. 

A sing-song of voices and the basket thrown up in the air as the maids giggled, "SPA DAY!!!!"

Sitting on the side of the bed Lactarius carefully swung her legs over, bright eyed and perking up. The woman standing up on shaky legs as Mabel helped her rearrange the blankets so she wasn't walking around in the buff. One of the maids racing into their large closet to pull out a soft, grey nightgown that would fall gracefully around her ankles.

One of the younger maids turned her short curly red hair towards the Consul her brown eyes wide in delight, "Is it true you are going to convert the smaller room next door into your own personal bathes? I overheard yourself, Bane and Salim talking about the pipe work and converting the floorplan the other day."

As the group walked past Lactarius turned her head back just long enough for Valerius to gently kiss her forehead before placing a finger on her parting lips, "Shush. You don't need to worry yourself. Besides when we have our personal bath, the staff can enjoy the other." Squeals erupted from the maids until he snorted in amusement, "That is once everything is completed for the day and I will have a schedule made up for when and what staff members can enjoy said bath. I don't need arguments interrupting my own work and it will also make it fair for everyone."

"Well said, sir." Mabel nodded, "Now if we are done prattling like a bunch of school girls I would like a nice long soak in some Nevion bath salts that I have been saving for two years and Lactarius needs her wound properly washed out. Let's go!"

Valerius watched with a smirk as Lactarius was practically drug towards the bathes with the maids chanting, clapping and laughing, "SPA DAY! SPA DAY!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"There! Now you look like royalty!" 

Lactarius blushed as the two of the girls helped her into her back less nightgown while another brushed her wet hair. She had told them earlier that she would be able to dress herself, but it fell on deaf ears as the maids squealed and giggled. Her arm re-bandaged and carefully put into a sling as her freshly cleaned wound was left exposed to air dry, the sleeve less nightgown perfect for covering everything but her wounds. The women giving her the royal treatment during their soak. Two of them taking care of her hair, they had after they rinsed her frizzy hair began to trim and cut her hair back into its usual style. Her undercut cut with a barber razor efficiently with no nicks to the side of her head and back of her neck. During that time they used lavender oils to help tame her hair back to its normal style, brushing the floral scents in. Afterwards as they dried they massaged her bruised body in lotion, the girls jeering that after they finished with her the Consul wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her. Mabel soon walked up to the group in her own lounge dress as her long grey hair fell to the middle of her back while she inspected the younger maids work.

"As much as it pains me to say, I'm glad the little bastard shot you on the side the dog bite was on. It makes the healing process easier to not strain one side instead of both." 

Lactarius glared, "MABEL! Victor is not a little bastard. He thought Valerius was in danger and shot me." Smirking she followed the group out of the bathes and down the hall, "In fact many people have tried to shoot me, it's a shame that a little boy was the first to properly take me down. I must be getting out of shape in my old age."

"Old? Hardly."

Turning Lactarius let out a sharp squeal when Lucio cocked his hips as he smirked, chuckling when he caught the witch off guard. As Lactarius gave Lucio a side ways hug, Nadia came into view followed by Valerius. Smirking Valerius watched Nadia and Lucio fuss over her while inspecting the wounds, bruises and bandages. The two had been alerted by letter before they decided to make their own visit to the estate to go over All Hallows Eve plans with the two lovers. A visit to the estate was a nice way to spend an evening away from the Palace. Nadia, cupping the shorter woman's cheek to turn her head from side to side she glanced over to the Consul coolly, her own voice dripping in amusement.

"Some of these bruises don't look attack related."

Giggling one of the maids chirped quietly, "You should see her hips."

Lucio let out a roar of laughter as Valerius blushed, while shooing the group away. Thanking them for helping Lactarius shortly after they were out of earshot of the Countess, who had the audacity to blush like she never had been caught with love bites before. Returning he grasped Lactarius' waist before Lucio swooped into swing an arm over the Consul's shoulder, grinning when Valerius tried to shake his arm off. Giggling she looked over at Nadia before reaching out her hand to the Countess, batting her blue eyes. Smiling Nadia gladly took her hand in hers before Lactarius turned her attention forward.

"So, you guys want to see my plans for All Hallows Eve! You might be here a while," turning towards Valerius she cocked her head. "Do you think the kitchen staff would make us some of the treats for the fesitivites? I would make it myself but....." She wiggled her hand in the sling for dramatic affect. "I'm kind of useless at the moment with my arm."

Pouting Lucio piped up, "Your not useless. In fact if you use one arm I'll use my own! But not my beautiful prosthetic!" Posing dramatically he beamed, "We'll tag team in the kitchens!"

"How about you two go ask Pierre what you wish to eat instead of burning down the kitchens. After the incident in the Palace kitchens you are to be nowhere near an oven, Lucio." Nadia smirked towards the pair, Lucio clutching his chest.

"Mercedes and Melchoir were helping too! They just got underfoot! Nothing Lactarius couldn't stop with her water magic!"

Rolling his eyes Valerius opened the doors to the large dinning room, pulling a chair out for his beloved before turning to do the same for Nadia. Lucio leaned back in the chair next to Lactarius' earning him a glare as Valerius went to sit next to her until the Count stole his seat. Smirking Lactarius stood up patting the seat she was sitting in. Taking the hint Valerius sank down into the plush cushioned chair, a faint blush appearing as Lactarius sat down on his lap. 

Pulling open her large binder (full of notes, fabrics, colorful sketches) that Valerius had been studying for the past week, Lactarius rubbed her hands together in delight as she hollered out across the halls into the open kitchen doors, "Pierre! Cook up the recipes for All Hallows Eve, please! We are going to be here a while!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You kids wanna see a sketch dump? A dash of smut in the link so BEWARE! >:)  
> https://immiebee.tumblr.com/post/186175959664/canistheapprentice-commission-for-the-wonderful


End file.
